Carta de admision
by Rafael Da Silva
Summary: Para llegar lejos hay que ser fuerte, y un equipo disfuncional debe serlo aun mas para lograr sus objetivos, aun si para eso debe arriesgarse a contratar a nuevos miembros Después de todo, ¿Qué podría ser peor que lo que ya hay?
1. ¿Necesitamos otro compañero?

Hola, decidí empezar el año con un fanfic de uno de los animes más graciosos que he visto en un buen tiempo, y de paso poner un fanfic de Konosuba en español para variar.

Espero que este prólogo les dé una idea de cómo va a ser el resto.

* * *

En este mundo fantástico, sobrevivir no es nada fácil.

Constantes ataques de monstruos, todos ellos enviados por el Rey Demonio, han cobrado la vida de miles o millones de habitantes inocentes, o que lucharon con el fin de salvar a sus seres queridos.

Definitivamente, este es un mundo donde solo el fuerte sobrevive.

Por eso, cuando alguien muere allí, normalmente piden ser reencarnados en otro mundo, quizás más pacífico y agradable.

Excepto para gente como yo, quien tras la muerte, se me ofreció ir a este maravilloso mundo e intentar salvarlo a cambio de cualquier cosa que pidiese.

Podía ser una habilidad innata, un arma OP, una característica, o incluso una persona que me acompañe. Yo por ejemplo, elegí llevarme a la Diosa que me sugirió venir para utilizar sus conocimientos y poderes a mi favor.

Pero fui demasiado ingenuo, o más bien, optimista.

Después de todo, si lo único que me lleve es a esta diosa, significa que no tengo nada más, ni ropa, ni comida, ni armamento, ni vivienda. Por eso, termine trabajando de otras cosas para mantenerme… o más bien, mantenernos, pues la diosa que me acompaño también vino conmigo, y resulto ser poderosa en todo, excepto inteligencia y suerte, así que literalmente era un caso en donde el fuerte no era el más apto.

Tras unas misiones me di cuenta de que no podíamos lidiar con todo solos. Solo éramos dos, y las misiones que nos eran tarea imposible terminaban siendo tan solo las más fáciles, pues estábamos en la ciudad más alejada del dominio del Rey Demonio.

Hah, derrotar al Rey Demonio no es tan fácil.

Debido a esto, decidí incorporar nuevos reclutas, miembros confiables que presenten su corazón y determinación de luchar contra todo y todos los que nos causen problemas. Reclutas que luchen con honor por la gloria y la camaradería. Reclutas que sean… más útiles que una diosa inútil y un debilucho.

El primer recluta fue una archimaga perteneciente al clan de demonios carmesí, reconocidos por tener un poder y habilidad descomunal con la magia.

Esta archimaga resulto ser más poderosa de lo que pensé, y mostro una magia explosiva insanamente poderosa… solo para caer al suelo al instante siguiente.

No era muy diferente de tener un personaje que solo sabe usar overdrives una vez al día.

La segunda recluta fue una paladín, cuya resistencia, fuerza y defensa eran sorprendentes, una genio en el arte de defender a tus camaradas… de no ser porque de hecho es una maldita masoquista que disfruta de ser golpeada

Por si eso fuera poco, aunque tenga todo el poder del mundo, su puntería es de -100.

Pero incluso con esto, aún tengo a estas tres conmigo. Los cuatro somos el Equipo Kazuma, y estamos dispuestos a darlo todo y más para derrotar al Rey Demonio y librar a este mundo de sus problemas.

…

Pero para eso necesitamos más experiencia, y también poder de fuego útil. Aqua es incapaz de pensar las cosas por su cuenta, Megumin es una carta del triunfo de un solo uso, y Darkness no golpearía un espantapájaros frente a ella. Y siendo francos, yo no puedo hacer nada solo.

Así que diseñé un panfleto de admisión en caso de que algún valiente quiera ingresar al equipo antes de ir hacia otra ciudad.

…

Reglas para el ingreso de nuevos aventureros.

1- Ser capaz de aguantar las estupideces de algunos miembros.

2- No atentar contra la vida de los miembros… o al menos no en secreto.

3- Tener cuidado en las misiones, contrario a lo que algunos puedan pensar, no somos tan hábiles como para diseñar estrategias de rescate rápidamente.

4- No ser un criminal peligroso que pueda dañar al grupo.

5- Ser fuerte o estar dispuesto a entrenar.

Premisas útiles y cosas que pueden mejorar tus posibilidades.

1- Tener dinero en caso de emergencia.

2- Cumplir con funciones que el equipo no tenga hasta el momento.

3- No estar chiflada/o.

4- Tener un buen conocimiento sobre alguna ciudad cercana.

El incumplimiento de las reglas anteriores, y carencia de alguna de las premisas útiles puede provocar tu expulsión del equipo.

…

-Muy bien, ya tenemos nuestro panfleto para reclutar nuevos miembros.

-Hey, Kazuma, ¿estás seguro de que esto nos traerá realmente nuevos reclutas?

-Tranquila Megumin, a este panfleto no le falta na… ¿¡Que rayos estás haciendo, Aquaaa!?

-Wahh, ¡solo quería ponerle una regla más importante que pareces haber olvidado!

-A ver. "5- rendirle tributo al culto de Axis"… Darkness, pásame algo para borrar esto.

-¡Wahh! ¡No borres eso justo enfrente de miiii!

-Borrar algo frente a su escritor. Hehe, que cruel.

-¡No te sonrojes por esooooo! Maldición, esta masoquista no tiene remedio.

-Kazuma, ¿Quiénes crees que vengan al equipo? Si aparece alguien malo, ¿puedo enviarlo a volar?

-Nada de destruir a los demás. Solo espero que no venga otra loca…

* * *

¿Qué tal la premisa? A mí me parece que bien. O al menos lo suficiente como para iniciar un fanfic al respecto.

Por favor, apoyen esta historia, que la iré subiendo a medida que voy escribiéndola.


	2. ¿Necesitamos a una obstructora?

_Bueno… hola._

 _Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, pero tuve una especie de bloqueo existencial no personal a la hora de empezar con esto. Pero lo explicaré mejor al final._

 _Por ahora, disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

-…Entonces, tu nombre es Margo y eres una maga biológica.- Pregunto Kazuma a la persona que se había presentado tras poner el panfleto a la vista.

-Sí, y quiero entrar a su equipo. Mi especialidad es el dañar enemigos con veneno y paralizantes, usar nieblas y pantallas de humo. Sin embargo, carezco de técnicas de ataque real que me permitan lidiar con los problemas sola. Por eso quiero entrar a su equipo.- Dijo Margo con un tono alegre y profesional (si quieren una imagen mental, imaginen a Ako del anime Netoge)

-Hey, Hey, Kazuma. No confío en esta chica. Sus poderes son solo para causar problemas en enemigos, y yo ya puedo hacer eso con mi magia sagrada de sacerdotisa.

-Pero eso solo funciona con no-muertos, Aqua. Tener a alguien que pueda debilitar a enemigos vivos serviría mucho.

-¡Pero Kazumaaaa!

-¡Sin peros! He visto una misión acerca de derrotar a otra manada de sapos gigantes y pienso que debemos aceptarla.

-¡Hiiiiiiii!- chilló Aqua. Megumin por su parte también se sobresaltó. Darkness por su parte esbozó una sonrisa ansiosa mientras pensaba en lo que pasaría.

-¡De acurdo, me esforzaré al máximo!- dijo Margo animándose.

-Bueno, si ya no hay más peros entonces vamos…

* * *

Desde hacía unos minutos que habían llegado al campo en el que debían enfrentarse al ejército de sapos, y aunque habían armado un par de estrategias de inicio para deshacerse de los 7 sapos que debían enfrentar para superar su misión…

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Kazuma-san, Kazuma-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!- gritaba Aqua mientras demostraba que su rasgo de velocidad estaba realmente en lo más alto.

-¡Déjenla en paz! ¡Si tanto desean devorar a alguien, pues aquí estoy yo, así que déjenla en paz!- gritaba Darkness mientras perseguía a un par de sapos que perseguían a Aqua mientras ignoraban a la paladín.

-Ehhm, Kazuma. Necesito ayuda por aquí. Ya acabé con dos sapos gigantes por mi cuenta, así que lo justo sería que el resto se encargue de lo demás. Pero ese sapo de allí se está acercando demasiado, así que si fueras tan amable de… gwah.- dijo Megumin sin fuerzas mientras un anfibio de cuatro metros la tomaba con su lengua antes de empezar a engullirla.

-Uhhhhh, ¿están seguros de que ya han peleado con estos antes? A mí me parece que están haciendo muchas cosas mal.- comento Margo viendo al grupo.

-Créeme, han mejorado desde la última vez.- replico Kazuma mientras sacaba su espada e iba a atacar al sapo que estaba inmóvil gracias a la demonio carmesí.- ¡Si puedes hacer algo con los demás sapos sería genial!

-sería genial… ¡Muy bien!

Con su mente ya preparada, se acercó a un sapo que no estaba haciendo nada en particular y apuntó sus manos hacia él.

-¡Poison thorn!- gritó mientras una magia de color verde se disparaba e impactaba directamente en el sapo gigante.

Prácticamente no tuvo reacción, pero Margo se acercó hacia la criatura y notó que estaba prácticamente inmóvil, así que llamó al chico que acababa de sacar a la hechicera loli del anfibio en el que estaba.

-¡Kazuma-saaaan! ¡Este ya está debilitado, así que ven a darle el golpe final antes de que se recupere!

-¿Ah?- preguntó Kazuma con una mirada estúpida.

Hasta ese día, las poderosas acompañantes de sus aventuras habían hecho todo excepto facilitarle las cosas, así que era totalmente inesperado que de hecho una de sus compañeras le ayudase en realidad.

Quizás su buena suerte al fin se estaba manifestando como debería.

Casi a punto de llorar de felicidad, corrió hacia el sapo debilitado a darle el golpe final.

* * *

Una hora después de empezar la batalla, cuatro figuras caminaban de vuelta hacia la mansión que les servía de hogar. Por cierto, aunque eran cuatro las que caminaban, eran de hecho cinco contando a la niña debilitada y llena de baba en la espalda de la mujer con armadura decepcionada y totalmente seca. También había una diosa cubierta de baba, cansada y planeando duplicar su ingesta de alcohol esa noche, una maga orgánica también cubierta en baba pero parcialmente, y un aventurero débil pero astuto pensando en las ventajas y desventajas de su nueva compañera.

Si este mundo fuera un videojuego real, estarían el aventurero con capacidades normales, la hechicera con el overdrive, la sanadora y el tanque. Sin embargo, la sanadora es la primera en ser derrotada, la hechicera solo puede usar su overdrive una vez al día, y el tanque prefiere ser golpeada antes que golpear. Por eso es que necesitaban a una obstructora.

Con una obstructora, incluso un aventurero débil podría derrotar monstruos sin tantas dificultades.

Y como bono, Aqua y Megumin solo fueron engullidas un par de veces antes de que el equipo derrotase a todos los sapos gigantes, por lo que era un completo acierto. Por otro lado, Darkness pareció querer ir a buscar más sapos una vez que terminaron y ella no fue comida.

Puede que esta vez sí tengan a un miembro útil en el equipo…

* * *

Un par de días más tarde, y con la recompensa de los sapos gigantes gastada en bebidas para una diosa idiota, el equipo Kazuma volvió a tomar una misión. Esta vez el objetivo era deshacerse de un par de serpientes gigantes (honestamente, ¿Por qué todo lo que está basado en la realidad debe ser injustamente grande en este mundo?), por lo que la ayuda de Margo como obstructora volvió a ser necesaria.

Esta vez Megumin y Kazuma terminaron con el problema con una explosión, y un ataque a objetivos atontados, y aunque Aqua se quedó a lo lejos del modo más cobarde posible, las cosas fueron bien.

Aun así, hubo algo que parecía faltar. Algo que no estaba mal, pero sí que se sentía algo fuera de lugar.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Darkness?- preguntó Kazuma a una Megumin echada en el suelo sin fuerzas.

-No lo sé. Por cierto, ¿te molestaría cargarme de vuelta? La armadura de Darkness hace incómodo el apoyarme en ella.

-…

Mientras Kazuma levantaba a Megumin, la mencionada Darkness estaba de pie cerca de ellos, pero no parecía que estuviera llamando la atención como normalmente haría. De hecho, ni siquiera se ofreció como carnada contra las criaturas de recién.

Sostenía su espada apoyada contra el suelo como si fuera un bastón mientras jadeaba. Sin embargo, su armadura no estaba dañada en ningún sitio. Tenía el rostro enrojecido además.

-Oye, Darkness. ¿Te sientes bien?

-No es nada, Kazuma. ¿Oh? ¿La pelea ya terminó?

-Sí, y aunque hayas estado distraída Megumin, Margo y yo nos encargamos de esas serpientes.

-Hehe, como se esperaría de alguien al nivel de Margo-san, esas criaturas no fueron rival para sus técnicas.

-¿?

Extrañamente, Darkness estaba actuando extraño. O más bien actuaba fuera de lo común… lo común para ella quiero decir.

Podía ser rara en muchos sentidos, pero normalmente no idolatraba a nadie de esa forma.

Aun así, seguía siendo más normal y fácil de tratar que una Darkness que se hubiera metido de lleno en la pelea creyendo que podría saber de qué color era el estómago de una serpiente gigante.

Hasta que…

-Oye Darkness, ¿estás bien? Tienes la cara roja y… ¡waaahh! ¿¡Que es ese olor!?

-¿Ahhh? ¡Aqua, no tengo mal olor! ¡Kazuma, dile que no tengo mal olor, me di un baño ayer!

-No es eso. Huele… como a alguna clase de magia dañina. ¡Darkness! ¿¡Acaso te mordieron!?

-No Aqua, es imposible- comento Kazuma- Darkness ni siquiera participó en la pelea, así que no pudieron haberla mordido.

-Mmmmh, está bien. Pero por si acaso usaré algo de magia curativa en ti. ¡Heal!

Pero antes de que la magia llegase a Darkness, esta lo esquivó hacia un costado.

-¿¡Ehh!?

-Oi, Darkness, no sé qué ocurre, pero si estas en mal estado lo mejor es que dejes que Aqua se encargue. Sanar es una de sus muy pocas habilidades buenas para el equipo.

-Exacto, así que deberías confiar en mí… espera, Kazuma, ¿podrías repetir lo que dijiste? No entendí muy bien.

-…

-L-lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que me curen. Tengo mis razones.

-Mira, puede que tengas tus razones, pero no podemos dejarte así. Además, necesito algo de energía tuya para que Megumin camine por sí misma y no puedo hacerlo si ya estas debilitada.

-¿Q-quitarme energía? Hehe, de solo pensar en eso en este momento, yo…

-¡Es suficiente!- Margo apareció de pronto y se dirigió a Darkness quien parecía estar en dificultades para sostenerse en pie.

-Pero, yo prometí por mi honor de paladín que…

-Lo sé, pero eso no significa que debas sufrir más de la cuenta. Déjame explicarles.

-¿Explicar qué?- preguntó Kazuma.

-Pues…

* * *

Unos días atrás, en una habitación-laboratorio, una chica preparaba algunos brebajes extraños mientras agregaba toques de magia en ellos para darles efectos diferentes, cuando de pronto…

-¡Margo-san, tienes que venir!- Darkness entró por la puerta cerrada de golpe.

-¿¡Wahh!?- y Margo dejó caer más de cierta sustancia en un frasco en el que estaba trabajando.

La nueva y no planificada mezcla hirvió y explotó rápidamente, cubriendo de un humo colorido a la habitación.

-Wahh, estoy inhalando una toxina… antídoto, ¡necesito el antídoto!- Margo empezó a buscar entre varios frascos hasta dar con uno en particular, lo abrió y bebió un sorbo del mismo.- haaa, los efectos de la toxina ahora deben de haber sido neutralizados. Oh si, Darkness-san, tienes que tomar un sorbo antes de que… ¿Darkness-san?

La paladín estaba ahora mismo haciendo lo opuesto a lo que alguien haría si viera que el aire de la habitación cambio de color; estaba respirando pesadamente mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más.

-¡Darkness-san, no respire tan pesadamente, se está intoxicando!

-Es que… hah… aspiré un poco por accidente… hah, hah… y cuando pensé que… hah… pensé en los efectos y… hah… yo…

-No hables más. Solo bebe del frasco antes de que empeores.

Casi por la fuerza, el paladín terminó ingiriendo lo que había en el frasco de antídoto.

Luego de unas disculpas por parte de Margo, Darkness le respondió.

-No pasa nada. Fue mi culpa por entrar sin avisar. Aunque debo decir, que esa toxina no estuvo nada mal.

-¿?

-Sentí como si mis músculos me rogaran que no me moviera, aunque de hecho podía moverme, hehe- por alguna razón que Margo todavía no comprendía, Darkness parecía emocionada cuando hablaba de la clase de sufrimiento por la que pasó.

-… ¿algún otro síntoma que hayas sentido?

* * *

-…y así fue como empezó- terminó de decir Margo tras contar el flashback.

-Entonces, envenenaste a Darkness por accidente, y como no se enojó ¿empezaste a envenenarla a propósito?- resumió Kazuma con una mirada escéptica.

-¡Te equivocas, Kazuma!- interfirió Darkness- Yo misma me ofrecí a probar sus mezclas y hechizos para ayudarla a mejorar. Es como comparar el entrenamiento de espadas con muñecos al entrenamiento con otro espadachín.

-Tú ni siquiera puedes lidiar con un muñeco, así que no es un buen ejemplo. ¿Y para que quieres entrenar magia dañina en humanos? ¿Planeas destruir a la población de una ciudad?

-¡No! verás, Darkness tiene una resistencia muy alta, así que incluso si le doy una dosis fuerte para criaturas grandes a ella no le afecta mucho, y he estado mejorando desde entonces, así que pensé que si seguía así, podría ser de mejor ayuda para el equipo…

Obviamente estaba defendiendo el envenenar a un compañero como parte del entrenamiento, pero su rostro y el hecho de que parecía ser sincera cuando decía que quería ayudar hacían que Kazuma no pudiese reprocharla. Darkness la apoyaba, y Megumin seguía en el suelo, lo que dejaba a…

-¡Eso no es excusa! ¡No puedes andar envenenando a los demás sin avisarnos, y el hecho de que lo hayas hecho significa que no podemos confiar en ti! Kazuma, echa a esta saboteadora mientras borro sus toxinas del cuerpo de Darkness.

-¿P-pero que quieres decir con "echa a esta saboteadora"? ¡Estaba tratando de ayudar!- respondió Margo inquieta.

-Pues no eres de mucha ayuda si envenenas a una de tus compañeras aun cuando no llevas ni una semana con… ¡Auh!

Kazuma golpeó a Aqua en la cabeza con el dorso de su espada.

-¿¡Por qué fue eso Kazuma!?

-¿Cómo que por qué? estos últimos días ella fue la que mejor desempeño tuvo, mientras que tú por tú parte no has hecho más que gastarte nuestro dinero en bebidas y actuar arrogante sin hacer nada productivo. ¡Deberías aprender de ella!

-¡Pero Kazumaaa! Yo también soy fuerte, mucho más que esta chica. Y soy una diosa, ¡deberías tratarme como tal!

-¡No quiero oír eso de ti, diosa inútil! ¡Además de que al menos Margo puede encargarse de retener a un sapo sin convertirse en su comida en el proceso! ¡De hecho, si tuviera que reemplazarte por ella lo haría así que no te quejes como si fueras lo mejor que tenemos!

Ante esta declaración de verdades, el rostro de Aqua se hinchó anormalmente, pero se recompuso en un momento y habló con determinación.

-¡Está bien! Si no me consideras como un miembro productivo entonces te demostraré de lo que soy capaz. ¡Margo, te desafío a un combate 1 a 1!

-¿¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!?

* * *

-Ahh, ¿Por qué esto termino de esta manera (TT,TT)…?- se preguntó Kazuma mientras veía sin terminar de creer la situación.

-Solo para que quede claro, no me contendré solo porque seas nueva.

-Muy bien. No sé por qué, pero parece como si me odiaras. Quizás hayan sido nuestras naturalezas como obstructora y sacerdotisa, pero si tengo que demostrar mi valía en un combate, ¡pues así será!

Ahora mismo, Aqua y Margo estaban a punto de enfrentarse la una con la otra. Kazuma no tuvo diálogo en la decisión, Megumin estaba en el suelo sin fuerzas, y Darkness seguía retorciéndose un poco, así que nadie logró detenerlas cuando aún había tiempo.

-(Rayos, esto no va a ser agradable de ver…)- Kazuma estaba cerca de las dos chicas, mirando a las otras dos que estaban a punto de atacarse, mientras deseaba que esto no durase mucho.

-¡Empezaré! ¡Sacred laser beaaaammmmm!

Con esas palabras, Aqua lanzó un haz de luz potente y poderosa contra su oponente, quien no pudo evadirlo.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció y el paisaje volvió a verse, Margo seguía de pie, e incluso parecía más radiante que antes.

-Tsk, olvidé que esa técnica purifica lo que toca y no funciona en seres vivos.- murmuró Aqua para sí misma.

-B-buen intento, pero ahora voy yo. ¡Black wateeeer!

Ese hechizo permitió que Margo lanzase un chorro de líquido oscuro que emanaba malas intenciones, el cual cubrió a Aqua quien intentó huir sin lograrlo. La diosa caída se resbaló con dicho líquido y empezó a frotarse los ojos con asco mientras se quejaba.

Pero no parecía afectada por alguna clase de efecto secundario. De hecho, el líquido que había llegado de un color oscuro, se escurría a través de su piel con un color mucho más claro.

-No puede ser, ¿puede purificar magias dañinas? Parece que si eres algo.

-No sé qué fue lo que acabas de decir, ¡pero aquí voy otra vez! ¡Turn undead!

El intercambio de magias continuó mientras Kazuma observaba con cara de querer que se lo tragara la tierra.

Desde un principio sabía que lo único que Aqua podía hacer además de su magia curativa eran sus habilidades contra demonios y no muertos, entidades malignas que dioses como ella se encargaban de derrotar por naturaleza. Con esto dicho, hay que recordar que Margo era humana.

Pero eso no la hacía tener la ventaja. Sus habilidades no eran del tipo ofensivo, sino de tipo debilitación, y aunque torpe y testaruda, Aqua tenía sus estadísticas maximizadas en todo (excepto inteligencia y suerte, las cuales no han cambiado en nada desde hace meses) además de sus habilidades como diosa. Sencillamente no podía ser debilitada a menos que se usase magia de un nivel mayor al que un humano puede aspirar a usar.

Por eso a Kazuma no le gustaba esto. Ver como dos prometedoras magas desperdiciaban técnicas de alto nivel sin darse cuenta de que su oponente es inmune a ellas le dolía por dentro, pero no podía hacer mucho más que solo observar.

Y siguió observando…

* * *

Afortunadamente, las dos idiotas no tenían energía ilimitada, y aunque Aqua superaba a Margo en resistencia, sus esfuerzos de ponerle más fuerza a algo que por naturaleza no funcionaría terminaron por agotarla al mismo ritmo que a la maga biológica.

Había pasado casi media hora. Megumin recuperó fuerzas y pudo sentarse. Darkness perdió las fuerzas y también tuvo que sentarse. Kazuma estaba empezando a tener impacientarse y se dedicó a hacer algunos garabatos en el suelo mientras las dos idiotas terminaban de agotarse.

-hah, hah, hah… nunca nadie se había opuesto a mi poder divino por tanto tiempo. Sin duda tienes mi respeto, pero esto se acaba aquí… hah…

-hah… no sé qué es eso de poder divino… hah… pero debo admitir que si usaras alguna clase de magia ofensiva yo no hubiera durado nada…

-como sea… te daré mi golpe final- en ese momento, la mano derecha de Aqua empezó a brillar, y la diosa de cabello azul corrió hacia su objetivo con una mirada de determinación.

Su golpe final había llegado.

-¡God blooow! ¡Cualquier cosa que golpee este puño cargado con la ira de una diosa moriraaaá!

Frente a esta amenaza (que de hecho no puede con sapos gigantes) Margo simplemente miró su puño y dio sus palabras finales.

-God blow ¿eh? Eso suena poderoso, mucho más de lo que yo podría hacer. Pero si no te puedo superar, te daré lo mejor que tengo. ¡Normal bloooow!

Aqua se había acercado con su puño cargado de magia divina.

Margo había lanzado su propio puño desnudo.

El resultado era tan evidente… como preguntarse quién tenía el brazo más largo entre las dos.

¡PAFF!

-¡Waaaahhhh! ¡Waaahhh wawawaaaahhh!- Aqua se cubrió la cara en el lugar en donde el golpe asestó mientras lloraba.

-¡Bwaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- Margo sujetó su no muy entrenado puño con su otra mano luego de conectar el golpe.

Entre una que no podía recibir un golpe, y otra que no podía dar un golpe sin lastimarse, Kazuma simplemente deicidió dar la batalla por terminado antes de que las cosas se volvieran más patéticas.

-Bien, bien, ya se gritaron, ya se lanzaron magia inútil, y ya se lastimaron. ¿Podemos dar la pelea por terminado por favor? Después de todo, no es como si fuera a echarte por un simple error, Margo.

-Uhh, ¿ah? ¿En serio?

-Bueno, si dices la verdad, entonces la culpa es de Darkness. Sin embargo, me gustaría que nos avisaras la próxima vez, así no iniciamos una misión posiblemente complicada con una de los miembros en mal estado.

-Ahh, si, está bien. Entiendo a qué te refieres. Creo que me aproveché de la bondad que Darkness-san me mostró…

-Sobre eso, supongo que también debo contarte uno o dos puntos acerca de Darkness… pero por ahora no importa. Vamos, tenemos que llevarnos a Darkness e ir por la recompensa.

-Ohh, Kazuma-san…- los ojos de Margo se iluminaron como si estuviese viendo a alguna clase de héroe. Finalmente había sido aceptada en un equipo decente, y no iba a arruinarlo otra vez.

-Oi, Kazuma. Si ya la aceptaste, ¿no significa eso que ahora derrotar al rey demonio esta un paso más cerca nuestro?- dijo Megumin emocionada pero aun sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie.

-¿ah? ¿Rey demonio? ¿A qué se refiere?- de pronto, el rostro de Margo se paralizó.

-Oh, sí. Olvidé decirlo. Nuestro equipo tiene una misión final, la cual es derrotar al rey demonio y salvar al mundo. Y si puedo conseguirme un harem en el camino entonces estaría muy feliz y…- esto último lo murmuró para sí mismo, pero incluso si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta Margo no lo hubiera oído.

La maga biológica estaba temblando.

-¡N-n-n-no m-me dijiste que estabas pensando en lu-luchar contra el r-r-r-r-r-r-rey demonio!- tartamudeó intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Es cierto. Pero bueno, tenemos a una sacerdotisa, una hechicera, un paladín, un aventurero, y ahora a una maga biológica, ¡por lo que estamos más cerca de cumplir con nuestro objetivo! ¿Qué dices, Margo?

-Pensé que era más seguro formar parte de un equipo con miembros avanzados, ¡pero parece que estoy más segura estando sola que con ustedes!

-… ¿Eh?

Margo dio unos pasos atrás mientras empezaba a despedirse

-Lo siento. Fue corto pero disfruté el estar con ustedes. Si me disculpan, ¡Adiós!

Y corrió. Corrió más rápido de lo que Kazuma era capaz de correr para alcanzarla, y el resto del equipo no estaba en condiciones.

Hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que…

-¡Heal!

…Aqua usó su magia curativa en ella misma y volvió a ponerse de pie con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Qué tal? ¡Ha! Y tú decías que tener más miembros iba a ser bueno. Pero sería malo que sean cobardes, ¿no lo crees?

-…

-¡Jajá! Kazuma, ¿no deberías decirme algo? Ya sabes. Algo que empieza con "lo siento" y termina en "tenías razón", hehe.

-…

-Oye, Kazuma, ¿Por qué no dices nada?

-Aqua.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es cierto que alguien así no nos sirve si queremos luchar contra el rey demonio, ¿pero te has puesto a pensar en que tan útil nos hubiera sido contra otras criaturas?

-Emmmh.

-Por ejemplo, si te hubieras llevado mejor con ella, la próxima vez que fuéramos a cazar criaturas grandes podrías evitar ser la carnada, ¿lo habías pensado?

-Emmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Viendo la cara de Aqua tornarse azul mientras pensaba en lo que hubiera evitado, Kazuma no pudo evitar golpear su frente con la palma de su mano.

Detrás de ellos, la debilitada Darkness terminó de caer al suelo, en donde se quedó hasta que Aqua reaccionó y usó magia curativa en ella.

Parece que derrotar al rey demonio todavía está fuera del alcance de nuestros héroes…

* * *

 _Advertencia, daré una explicación de mi tardanza, así que si les gustó el capítulo y no les interesan las complicaciones, recomiendo saltearse estas palabras finales. En caso de que les interese analizar las cosas, lean lo que sigue._

 _Verán inicie con ganas de que salga comedia al estilo Konosuba, y pensé en cómo hacer mejor las escenas, así que empecé a ver la segunda temporada con la esperanza de inspirarme, pero tuvo el efecto adverso._

 _Con esto no me refiero a que se me acabaron las ideas, o que me dejase de gustar la serie, sino lo contrario. Las escenas eran demasiado buenas como para que yo me sintiese satisfecho con lo que hago. De hecho, ya había pensado en la envenenadora que hacía que Darkness se sintiera "mal" mientras el resto del equipo trataba de ayudarla antes de siquiera publicar el prólogo, pero ver el capítulo 5 de la segunda temporada hizo que Margo-chan pareciera un intento de clon de Vanir._

 _Si a eso le sumamos que el 70% de la gracia de Konosuba está en lo audiovisual y no en la trama (las expresiones de Megumin o Aqua estando en problemas no tienen precio) entonces lo que tenía en mente se queda muy atrás y hace que los OC queden relegados a no tener alma. Empiezo a entender por qué la gente evita competir con lo que hace buena a una serie y van por la ruta de armar romances entre personajes, pero yo nunca he sido y creo que nunca seré hábil en eso._

 _Eso por un momento me hizo pensar en usar mis ideas secundarias para hacer el primer capítulo, hasta que tras el capítulo 8 me pregunté algo; ¿Qué tan útil es Aqua realmente?_

 _Cierto es que es fácil de engañar, es arrogante, bebe y gasta sin responsabilidad y cuando las cosas no salen como ella quiere empieza a llorar como nena de seis años, pero por otro lado es poderosa, una sacerdotisa de primera, tiene el poder para hacerle frente a los comandantes del rey demonio, y aunque siempre causa problemas nunca ha dejado a Kazuma o a las demás. Por eso se me ocurrió la cuestión de ¿Qué haría si luchase contra alguien más?_

 _De ahí fue de donde salió la idea de Margo vs Aqua, y el resto se cuenta solo. De hecho, si prestan atención, la esencia de algunas partes es diferente, y esto es porque el principio (excepto la bienvenida) lo escribí hace casi un mes, y a partir de las serpientes lo hice todo en estos últimos días para no perder la noción de lo que quería presentar._

 _Como sea, lo que importa ahora es que probablemente este fanfic solo tendrá un par de capítulos más para que me libere la cabeza de ideas antes de que le dé un final por falta de ideas. Si quieren comentar alguna idea son libres, pero créanme que el armar una historia en base a dos o tres buenas ideas es un error que aun con algo de experiencia sigo cometiendo de ves en cuando._


	3. ¿Necesitamos esa recompensa?

**Primero que nada, ¡Pero que épico que fue el final de Konosuba!**

 **Segundo, tras ese último episodio empecé a sentirme mal por haber parodiado el god blow, aunque por eso mismo es una suerte que lo haya parodiado antes de verlo, porque si no entonces nunca iba a terminar con el capítulo anterior, y no estaría escribiendo este.**

 **Tercero, no he leído las novelas, así que no sé qué puedo aprovechar o que ha pasado.**

* * *

"… ¿pero qué rayos es esto? ¿Tengo que encargarme de alguien así?"

Mi nombre clave es Taka, y soy un famoso asesino conocido y reconocido en varias ciudades. Por eso cuando se me dio un encargo de acabar con una molestia que vivía en la ciudad más alejada del centro y con solamente aventureros de bajo nivel, pensé que estaba ante una petición ridícula de alguien que no podía aguantar una ofensa.

Luego vi el expediente.

En los últimos meses, ese individuo había enfrentado a dos comandantes del rey demonio, ayudado en la destrucción de un arma de destrucción masiva fuera de control, ganado un juicio emitido por un noble, e incluso se decía que había derrotado en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo a Lalatina Dustiness, quien era reconocida como una paladín sumamente fuerte y resistente incluso entre paladines. Los que habían presenciado el encuentro incluso decían que la había humillado desde el principio de la batalla, y que hasta la había hecho aceptar un castigo horripilante por haber perdido.

Si a eso se le suma su contacto con demonios carmesí, y una sacerdotisa que se dice que es capaz de revivir personas, ese objetivo se volvía alguien que parecía digno de su atención.

"…"

"¿Y bien? No se preocupe por el dinero, que proveeremos cuanto sea necesario." Dijo mi empleador con un tono de subordinación mientras se frotaba las manos.

"…Esta bien, aceptaré. Esto parece interesante." Dije mientras volvía a ver el dibujo y nombre de mi objetivo.

Satou Kazuma. Alias "Kuzuma" ("kuzu" significaría escoria)

La imagen era de un chico con cerca de 17 años, cabello corto, desarreglado y marrón, con ojos aburridos.

Levantándome, pensé para mí mismo.

"(Espero que no me hagas perder mi tiempo)" dije con una media sonrisa.

* * *

Durante un tiempo, Kazuma miro a través de un tubo algo pesado intentando ver algo en la pared, hasta que se cansó y hablo.

"Hey, Wiz. ¿Segura que esto permite ver a través de las paredes?"

"Sí, claro que sí. Ya lo he probado varias veces antes y me funcionaba."

"Pues es raro. Puse una pequeña cantidad de poder mágico dentro y no funciono. Incluso puse una cantidad moderada de poder mágico y aun así no funcionó. ¿Podrías mostrarme como lo haces?"

En este momento, Kazuma estaba en la tienda de Wiz, una liche que además de ser comandante del rey demonio también era dueña de una tienda de artículos mágicos en la ciudad. Había venido con Aqua, pero esta se negó a entrar y ver al idiota de Vanir en la tienda, por lo que Kazuma podía revisar los objetos a placer.

De hecho, siempre pensó que las paredes en la mansión que usaba como hogar eran demasiado gruesas, y que un aparato que viese a través de las paredes podría ayudarlo en más de un sentido… si saben a qué me refiero.

Pero…

"Muy bien, solo tienes que enviar poder mágico así. ¡…!" Wiz envió su poder mágico a través del objeto concentrándose hasta que la magia pudo hacerse visible como una luz tenue pero visible. "Y ahora puedes ver a través de las paredes fácilmente… ¡Wah! ¡Las hojas de té que compre el mes pasado! ¡Me olvide de ellas por completo!"

Mientras la liche se alarmaba por lo que estaba viendo, Vanir (quien por cierto usaba un delantal rosado con encajes como en el capítulo 6) apareció para calmarla en su usual tono que parecía como si estuviera en una novela sobreactuada.

"Oh, ¿pero qué te ocurre ahora? ¿Sera que has vuelto a hacer de las tuyas con una compra de la que no podrás sacar beneficios? Por ahora iré a revisar en la bodega por mí mismo, así que encárgate de atender al cliente mientras tanto."

Con paso cómico, Vanir se dirigió a la bodega que Wiz había visto con el aparato mágico. Luego, esta regreso a su usual intento de venta.

"Ehm, ¿ya has visto? Funciona, así que…"

"Lo siento Wiz, pero no poder comprarlo."

"¿P-por qué no?" pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

"Quizás sea porque eres una maga poderosa, pero tu visión de lo que es una pequeña cantidad de poder mágico es diferente de la mía. O sea, si yo tratara de usar eso acabaría en el suelo como Megumin después de unos segundos. Quizás cuando sea más fuerte venga y la compre, pero por ahora no me sirve." Dijo Kazuma saliendo de la tienda algo decepcionado.

"¡Waaahh! ¡Incluso compre una docena de estos porque pensé que sería buena idea!"

"Wiz-kun…" dio una voz melodramática desde la bodega una vez que Kazuma se había ido.

"¿ah, Vanir-san? ¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Wiz al diablillo.

La silueta de Vanir todavía estaba algo oscurecida por estar en la bodega, pero dos puntos rojos a la altura de la cabeza empezaron a brillar mientras Wiz sentía una muy mala sensación de peligro.

* * *

"Muy bien, solo sigue caminando…" murmuro Taka en el techo de un edificio a doscientos metros de distancia mientras observaba a un chico caminar con una expresión de descontento.

Le habían encomendado acabar con ese aventurero, quien debido a sus méritos era una amenaza al orden establecido. Después de todo, no era normal que un aventurero de segunda pudiera lograr tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Para hacer el trabajo fácil, Taka decidió usar una técnica que él mismo había creado. Combinando las habilidades de clarividencia y tiro certero, él había desarrollado una habilidad llamada francotirador preciso, que dependía de la suerte y fuerza del individuo y podía causar un ataque desde una distancia abrumadora con una precisión excelente. Una técnica asesina perfecta si tenía que decirlo.

Él tenía la estadística de suerte muy elevada, y su fuerza estaba al nivel de su suerte, por lo que era casi seguro que si acertaba, mataría.

Incluso si su objetivo tenía la estadística de suerte al máximo eso solo significaría que el tiro causaría un golpe no letal pero si fuerte, dado el poder que tiene el disparo. Incluso si presentían que estaban en peligro y se cuidaban, eso solo haría que sus movimientos fueran más cerrados y predecibles.

Además, la flecha era una flecha mágica, por lo que se desharía en el aire. Y la distancia entre ellos e serviría para escapar sin importar cuál sea el resultado, y dado que francotirador preciso era una habilidad que combinaba estadísticas, cualquier arco promedio le serviría, así que si buscaban a quien tuviera el mejor arco o las mejores estadísticas no serían capaces de sospechar de él.

Dispararía, mataría y se iría a cobrar su pago, o dispararía, heriría y cazaría al objetivo en poco tiempo.

No podía perder.

Viendo al objetivo a la distancia, vio como estaba caminando por la calle en dirección a él, por lo que no se movía a los costados. Solo tenía que esperar a que el momento perfecto llegase.

Y…

El objetivo miro hacia un costado, deteniéndose en el camino.

"¡Ahora! ¡Perfect Sniper (decidí dejarlo en ingles porque suena mejor)!"

Taka disparo.

La flecha mágica recorría unos cien metros por segundo, así que en dos segundos asestaría su objetivo.

Taka uso su clarividencia para ver el resultado, y lo que vio fue…

* * *

(Un minuto antes)

"Mmmmh, es una pena, realmente me hubiera gustado ver a través de las paredes." Se quejó Kazuma mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa.

También estaba buscando a Aqua, la diosa incompetente que se había traído del mundo de los muertos para ayudarlo a ser un héroe legendario y que resultó ser una decepción. Ella lo había acompañado, pero luego de ver que Vanir estaba en la tienda decidió quedarse afuera mientras Kazuma se encargaba de las compras y tratos.

"¡Kazumaaaa! ¡Mira, mira!" llamo alguien a un costado de Kazuma, haciéndolo detenerse y mirar a la fuente. La fuente de sonido era una chica de cabello azul con un curioso peinado que llevaba en sus manos una botella mediana por encima de la cabeza como si fuese un premio. "Conseguí un licor de súper alta calidad a buen precio en… ¿¡Wah!?"

Con el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, la botella encima de su cabeza exploto y le dio a la diosa del agua un baño de licor sin aviso.

Con su premio hecho pedazos sin motivo aparente, y olor a vino en todo su cuerpo ahora mojado, Aqua se echó al suelo y empezó a lloriquear.

"¡Waaaahhhhahahahaahhhh! ¿¡Que paso esta vez!? ¿¡Por qué no puedo tener algo bonito para mí misma por una vez siquiera!? ¡Wahhhahahhhahhhhh! ¡Wahh wahhhh WAAAHHHHHH!"

Mientras tanto, Kazuma pensó en algo y luego preguntó.

"Oi, Aqua…"

"ahh, ¿?"

"¿Precisamente que tan barata era esa botella?"

* * *

Okey, esto no estaba planeado.

Taka había disparado su francotirador preciso con habilidad en el momento justo para causar el mejor resultado, pero por alguna razón no solo el objetivo no fue herido, sino que el disparo atino en alguien más.

Él ya había hecho tiros con esa habilidad antes, y sabía que si disparaba a un objetivo con más suerte que él, era probable que no atinase en el lugar esperado, a la vez que si disparaba a un objetivo con menor suerte el tiro sería prácticamente certero.

"(¿Qué pasa con este resultado? No sé si el chico tiene mucha suerte o esa chica tenía muy mala suerte, o ambos, pero por ahora mejor me alejo. Después de todo, si sospecha que está bajo amenaza se volverá más predecible y podre acabar con él fácilmente. Es un plan excelente.)" pensó mientras se alejaba del techo del edificio sin darse cuenta de que ahora mismo su objetivo perseguía a su compañera damnificada por gastarse una fortuna en un licor de botella frágil en lugar de pensar en un ataque.

* * *

"Bueno chicas, gracias a cierta idiota…" dijo Kazuma mientras observaba a Aqua quien se frotaba un chichón en la cabeza con los ojos llorosos. "Nos estamos quedando sin dinero, así que necesitaremos ir a cumplir otra misión si queremos comer decentemente esta semana."

Ahora mismo, el equipo estaba en el salón del gremio discutiendo como hace dinero eta semana.

"…por lo tanto, he revisado los encargos que podemos realizar y tengo estas tres opciones." Dijo mientras les pasaba panfletos a los dos miembros no fundadoras del equipo.

"Deshacerse de los espíritus de un campo para permitir que el propietario construya en el lugar." Leyó Megumin con un tono aburrido.

"Exacto" dijo Kazuma "solo tendremos que ir y poner a Aqua a exorcizar espíritus. Y antes de que digas que ella podría hacerlo sola, la experiencia dicta que si no la vigilamos hará una barrera que enviara a los espíritus a causarnos problemas de algún modo."

"Hay otra que dice; Abrir el paso bloqueado en el valle de Ninra." Leyó Darkness con el otro papel en las manos.

"Exacto" dijo Kazuma "solo tenemos que llegar y destruir lo que lo bloquea usando la magia explosiva de Megumin. Enfriaremos el cráter con la magia de agua de Aqua y finalmente quitaremos los escombros Darkness y yo. Si llega a ser necesario, usare el Drain Touch para que podamos usar magia explosiva una segunda vez."

"Entonces está decidido" empezó Megumin con estrellas en los ojos. "Iremos por el segundo encargo. Si puedo usar magia explosiva una segunda vez en un día entonces puedo aceptar cualquier cosa."

"Lo siento Megumin, pero aceptaremos la primera. No puedo dejar que alguien sufra por los espíritus mientras yo no hago nada para ayudarlos. Solo de pensar en lo que esos seres le hacen a la gente que solo busca progresar, yo…" comenzó Darkness enrojeciendo.

"Más bien parece que te emociona la idea de enfrentar criaturas que dan miedo. Ahora que lo pienso, dijiste que los espíritus en la mansión no te atacaron, y no nos acompañaste durante nuestro viaje al calabozo..."

Mientras Kazuma reflexionaba sobre el pasado y las dos se peleaban por aceptar la misión que la otra tenía en manos, Aqua tomo el tercer panfleto que él se había guardado y se sobresaltó.

"¡Wahh! ¿¡Derrotar a dos sapos gigantes que se pasean por los campos y atacan a los recolectores!? ¡Kazuma! ¿¡Por qué insistes en enviarnos siempre a pelear con sapos gigantes!?"

"Exacto" dijo Kazuma casi por reflejo. "Debido a que estamos en esto por tu culpa pensé en aceptar una misión que te sirva de escarmiento."

"¡Pero Kazumaaa! ¡Eso no fue mi culpa, ya lo dije!"

"¡Y yo dije que dejes de gastar nuestro dinero en bebidas! Además, solo son dos sapos. Podemos usar una carnada y hacerlos explotar cuando estén lo bastante cerca."

"¡No quiero! ¡Megumin-sama, Darkness-sama, por favor díganle que no haremos esa!" rogó la supuesta diosa desconsolada.

"Hagámosla."

"Hagámosla."

Las dos últimas esperanzas de Aqua fueron destruidas de golpe, pero mientras se lamentaba, esas dos tenían sus propias ideas.

"(Si solo son dos, podre vengarme de la cantidad de veces que he sido casi engullida de un solo golpe.)"

"(Carnada, sí, seré la carnada, hehe…)"

Y así, otra vez se fueron a cazar sapos gigantes.

* * *

"(Realmente tienen valor si empiezan una misión así sin pensar en el ataque que envié antes.)" Pensó Taka mientras usaba una manta verde para camuflarse en el pastizal.

Había seguido a sus objetivos y preguntado por ellos en el gremio. Aunque tenía sus excusas válidas para persuadir a cualquiera y que no preguntasen el por qué, la recepcionista del gremio fue bastante abierta en explicar quiénes eran y donde podría encontrarlos ahora mismo. Menciono algo acerca de un nuevo miembro, pero no le prestó atención a eso último.

Pero sin importar que tan patética se viese la misión, Taka tenía un motivo para sospechar.

"(Tienen a una archimaga del clan de demonios carmesí, a una paladín que a simple vista veo que es muy fuerte, y a una sacerdotisa cuyas estadísticas estaban al máximo según pregunte, y están enfrentando ranas gigantes que podrían caer con solo uno de ellos. Sin duda, están tendiendo una trampa. Y a decir verdad, este campo llano y abierto es un muy mal lugar para mis habilidades como asesino. Quizás tenga que usar otro método…)"

Hasta donde había investigado, ellos habían revisado tres tareas, de las que eligieron la más sencilla y nada peligrosa. Para los estándares y experiencia del asesino, era poco probable que eligieran por propia voluntad una tarea sin dificultad que prácticamente no diese experiencia a menos que sea para concentrarse en los alrededores sin preocuparse por como termine.

Además, los campos abiertos e iluminados eran un campo que favorecía a guerreros, magos e invocadores, mientras que los cerrados favorecerían a aventureros, ladrones y magos de apoyo. La situación no estaba a su favor.

Cuando estaba a punto de admitir la derrota por un día, vio como armaban una formación peculiar;

Una de ellos, con armadura y espada, permanecía en el lugar quieta mientras parecía que atraía a las ranas gigantes hacia ella. A un lado, quien parecía ser una hechicera debido a su báculo mágico, preparaba un encanto cuyo poder podía presentirse incluso antes de la activación. El objetivo del ataque era por lo visto la mujer con armadura, y parecía que iba a atacar cuando los sapos se acercasen. Más alejados, Satou Kazuma y una chica que se parecía (¿o era la misma?) a la que él había roto la botella antes estaban esperando.

"(¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Acaso necesitan una carnada para derrotar a criaturas así de débiles? Esto no puede ser…)"

Cuando el momento apropiado llego, la chica de cabello azul lanzo un hechizo defensivo de agua hacia la que tenía armadura, y la hechicera activo su magia.

Una explosión anulo la sensación de calma que hasta ahora reinaba en ese campo abierto.

Taka cubrió sus ojos ante esta monstruosa demostración de la magia más destructiva de todas, pensando que quizás debería irse antes de que ese equipo descubriese su ubicación.

Pero de pronto, algo grande y pesado cayó JUSTAMENTE sobre la manta que usaba para camuflarse, para luego rodar un poco por el suelo.

"¿¡KAGHGHGHGHGHGH!?" grito por el impacto.

De algún modo, una rana de cuatro metros acababa de caerle del cielo.

Mientras se arrastraba para tratar de ponerse en pie, oyó un sonido extraño detrás de él. Volteándose, vio al súper anfibio irguiéndose y mirándolo fijamente.

"…no…"

La rana gigante se acercó lentamente al humano golpeado.

"Nononoooo…"

Y lanzo su lengua como un látigo, lo atrapo y llevo a la boca.

"¡Nooooooooooooo!"

* * *

En retrospectiva, el equipo de Kazuma tenía el plan de usar a Darkness como carnada, usar a Megumin para atacar cuando sea el momento, y usar a Aqua para defenderla y curarla en caso de que tuviese heridas (esto último no se le había dicho a la carnada), pero como siempre las cosas no pasan como se las espera.

De hecho, la magia de Aqua resulto ser lo bastante efectiva como para defender incluso a uno de los sapos gigantes, el cual solo fue enviado a volar.

Kazuma ya había pensado en una docena de formas de usar a Aqua como distracción para así acabar con el superviviente de la explosión, pero a lo lejos vio como ese mismo sapo se comía a una persona.

"¿¡Hahhhhhh!? ¡Espera, allá voy! ¡Chicas, tenemos que…!" la expresión alterada de Kazuma cambio cuando vio a Darkness haciéndole un berrinche a Aqua por haberla protegido (lo cual solo tiene sentido si sabes cómo es), así que decidió ir él mismo. Después de todo, mientras este tragando hasta él puede vencer a una criatura así.

Con sus pobres dotes de velocidad Kazuma se esforzó por llegar, pero cuando le faltaban unos metros, vio como la rana se paralizaba, y caía de costado. De su boca, las dos piernas apenas visibles se retorcieron y una persona salió de allí con un cuchillo grande en mano. Tal parece que él mismo se había encargado del anfibio gigante.

Cubierto de baba, la persona recién liberada vio a Kazuma con una expresión que era mezcla entre miedo, arrepentimiento y algo de pena.

* * *

"(Fui un idiota…)" pensó Taka mientras veía a su objetivo fijamente.

Un súper sapo le había caído encima, y luego se lo había tragado, obligándolo a usar más fuerza de la que debería haber usado para zafarse. Y por si fuera poco, cuando salió, lo estaba esperando la persona a la que habían encomendado matar.

"(Esto debió ser parte de su plan. Debió encontrarme, y el usar una carnada solo fue para dejar a los sapos en la posición correcta para enviarme al menos a uno. No tendría sentido usar magia explosiva para seres así de débiles cuando podrían ser fácilmente derrotados con magia de trueno o ataques físicos. Además, los sapos actúan más por instinto que por estrategia. Preferirán tratar de comer antes que escapar del peligro, así que aunque los envíes violentamente, regresaran a su intento de comer.)"

Aunque su expresión era grave, por dentro se sentía satisfecho.

"(Pero debo admitir, que su plan fue incluso mejor de lo que jamás imagine. Realmente estas a la altura de tus logros, Satou Kazuma.)"

"Oye, ¿estás bien?"

"Heh, supongo que esto es lo que me gano si no soy serio."

"¿A qué te refieres? Bueno, aunque fue culpa de esas dos no puedo decir que no sea un accidente. Pero, ¿estás bien realmente? Tengo a una sacerdotisa algo inútil, pero es buena con la magia curativa."

"¿Eh? ¿Fue un accidente?"

"Por supuesto. No sé qué es lo que pensaste, pero sería demasiado descabellado lanzarle una rana gigante a alguien. De hecho, ¿Qué clase de ridículo plan seria ese?"

"(¿Acaso no fue a propósito?)"

"¡Kazumaaaa!" Alguien llegó corriendo hacia ellos. Alguien de cabello azul peinado con una curiosa circunferencia sobre su cabeza.

"Ah, Aqua, justo a tiempo. Necesito que uses tu magia sanadora en este tipo. Literalmente le cayó una rana del cielo."

"Está bien." Dijo Aqua mientras empezaba a sanar al nuevo. "Por cierto, ¿derrotaste al sapo gigante?"

"No, por lo visto lo hizo él."

"¿¡Wahhh!?"

"¿¡Aqua!?"

"¡Si él fue quien lo derrotó, entonces nosotros nos quedaremos sin la recompensa porque no terminamos el encargo! ¿¡Que vamos a hacer, Kazuma!?"

"¿¡Ah!? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Sé que casi no nos costó deshacernos de ellos, pero aun así… ah."

"¿?"

"Oye." Kazuma se dirigió a Taka, quien estaba terminando de recibir tratamiento.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por casualidad estas en un equipo ya? Porque da la casualidad de que tenemos vacantes…"

Y de ese modo, Taka, el asesino, entró en el equipo de Kazuma para que así pudieran cobrar la recompensa por dos sapos gigantes.

* * *

 **Primero que nada, agradezco los comentarios que me recomendaban ideas, pero solo para ser claros, no he leído las novelas, así que no tengo idea de cómo hacer que Kazuma entre en contacto con la familia real, ni cómo interpreta la serie a algunos seres mitológicos. Ya habrán visto lo que paso con la idea que tenemos de los limos, ¿no?**

 **Pero bueno, este va a ser un mini arco de dos capítulos nada más, y aun me falta empezar a hacer la segunda parte, pero con esta espero que tengan para rato. Espero no haberlos mareado con el constante cambio de perspectiva, pero para parodiar más decidí hacerlo de ese modo, pues así comparábamos el punto de vista profesional con el punto de vista a lo Kazuma del protagonista.**

 **Siéntanse libres de comentar ideas graciosas que pueda usar para rellenar el siguiente capítulo, y sientan pena por las pobres ranas gigantes que parece que están reduciendo su número.**


	4. ¿Necesitamos la verdad?

**_Hola, me gustaría empezar agradeciendo el apoyo que está teniendo este fanfic. Tan solo van tres capítulos, (cuatro contando este) y ya se ha vuelto mi fanfic más querido de entre los que tengo. Es cierto que es más atractivo que los otros por ser fácil de leer, no tener spoilers y que los capítulos sean más cómodos, pero francamente lo inicié como un modo de descansar la mente mientras continuaba con mí (hasta ahora) fanfic más largo y trabajado, pero aun así agradezco el apoyo._**

 ** _A los tres Guest: mi ritmo será de más o menos un capítulo mensual, y su tardanza dependerá bastante de la duración de estos capítulos._**

 ** _A Emperor92: suena tentador. No tengo nada extra planeado para Konosuba, pero enviaré un mensaje si creo tener un proyecto separado a este fanfic._**

 ** _A Oninshama y Pirata: gracias por las sugerencias, pero al final en las palabras finales escribí algo al respecto._**

 ** _Esta va a ser la segunda y última parte del arco de Taka, y si creyeron que las cosas le salieron mal en el capítulo anterior, pues prepárense para este, muahahahaha (inserte risa de Vanir aquí)_**

* * *

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Taka se había unido al equipo conformado por un aventurero idiota, una sacerdotisa idiota, una archimaga idiota, y una paladín idiota, y la situación parecía casi irreal para él, un asesino contratado para eliminar a un aventurero que se estaba pasando de llamativo.

O sea, tras su asignación, fueron a recoger la recompensa por acabar con dos sapos y negociar el precio de la carne de sapo que él mismo eliminó. Al final, la recompensa no fue nada que le resultase llamativo a este veterano de las batallas, y menos después de repartirse entre los cinco, pero los otros parecían satisfechos.

"(¿Esto es… en serio? Según lo que supe, ellos deberían de estar más acostumbrados a recompensas de al menos seis o siete cifras. Pero bueno, supongo que dejaré mi siguiente intento para la próxima misión.)" Pensó Taka para sí mismo.

"Oi, Takanashi. Nosotros nos vamos a casa, ¿vienes?"

"¿Eh? Bueno, está bien. Primero pasare por la posada para avisar que dejaré la habitación libre."

Ah, y por cierto, en las horas entre la sugerencia de formar parte del equipo y el recoger la recompensa, Taka había inventado algunos datos sobre sí mismo.

Ahora su nombre era Takanashi, se hospedaba en una posada de forma temporal por tener asuntos que atender en la ciudad de Axel, no tenía preferencias religiosas, y su clase era aventurera.

Solo uno de esos datos era verdad y el otro estaba alterado. O sea, si tenía asuntos en Axel, pero como planeaba terminar rápido para no dejar un registro de que había estado allí, ni siquiera había tratado de conseguir alojamiento.

Dicho esto, es una curiosa coincidencia de que Kazuma ofreciera una de las habitaciones de la mansión en la que vivía a Taka, todavía sin siquiera sospechar del peligro que este traía. Taka no dejó pasar la oportunidad de tener una oportunidad de acabarlo finalmente.

* * *

Dentro de la mansión, la mayoría de los miembros del equipo Kazuma ya se habían dado un baño tras la misión. Por un juego de piedra papel y tijeras, Kazuma entró primero y las otras tres entraron después. Taka llegó a la mansión cuando las chicas ya estaban saliendo del baño, cargando una botella que compró estando afuera.

Al ver a la sacerdotisa de azul, el decidió llamarla y poner a prueba su plan.

"Disculpa, ¿Cuál era tu nombre otra vez?"

"Aqua, ¡asegúrate de recordarlo! Es el nombre de una diosa después de todo."

"Si, si, sé que así se llama la diosa de esa secta de Axis, pero bueno. Quería entregarle esto a Kazuma como agradecimiento por recibirme." Dijo mostrando la botella de licor del bueno que había comprado.

"Ahh." Aqua se quedó mirando embobada la botella por unos segundos antes de reaccionar. "ahh… ¡Ah! ¡Si, se lo entregaré! Por ahora ve a darte un baño, Takanashi-san, todavía tienes algo del olor a baba de sapo."

Diciendo esto, Aqua tomó/arrebató la botella de entre las manos de Taka y se alejó de él.

"(¡Esa…! No, olvídalo. Espero que a Kazuma le guste. Será la última bebida que pruebe en su vida.)"

Previamente, Taka había destapado la botella, agregado una cantidad considerable de veneno, y luego usado algunos materiales para volver a tapar la botella para que pareciese como si nadie la hubiese abierto. Había controlado el peso, volumen, olor y color del líquido para que fuera indistinguible, y había usado una proporción con la cual un vaso pudiera causar somnolencia, dos vasos causara desmayos y un tercer vaso causase la muerte. Claro está, la cantidad tomada solo alteraría la velocidad del efecto, por lo que incluso si solo bebía un vaso, moriría por la noche.

Incluso se previno de la posibilidad de que le invitasen de esa botella al ingerir un antídoto de ese veneno poco antes.

Él pensó que no podía fallar esta vez.

* * *

…si, tan solo lo pensó.

Para el horario de la cena (incluso parecía que iban a comer en la misma mesa, ¿tan confiados eran?) Kazuma se veía tan despierto como siempre, y con ganas de comer. En contraste, la sacerdotisa azul no estaba en la mesa.

Ignorándola, Kazuma y las demás empezaron a comer, pero Taka tuvo que preguntar solo para estar seguro.

"Ehmmm, Kazuma-kun. ¿Recibiste el vino que te envié?"

"¿Eh? ¿Me enviaste un vino?"

"Bueno, se lo di a Aqua, y ella dijo que te lo daría mientras me daba un baño. ¿No lo recibiste?"

Sin responder, Kazuma se puso en pie y salió del comedor dirigiéndose a una habitación en particular. Taka temió que tal vez esa chica arrogante se haya matado a si misma con el licor envenenado, así que se levantó y dirigió hacia allá rápidamente.

En el caso de que Kazuma encontrase el cuerpo e hiciese un alboroto, lo mejor sería atacarlo mientras estaba sorprendido en lugar de tratar de tender alguna otra trampa. Poner una trampa traería el riesgo de que alguien más cayese en ella, y dado que las otras dos son un demonio carmesí y un miembro de la familia Dustiness, Taka no podía simplemente acabar con ellas dos en el intento de derrotar a Kazuma.

Mientras se acercaba a este último por detrás, repasó la situación y sus opciones. No llevaba armas, pero podría acabar con su vida a mano limpia si tenía al menos cinco segundos antes de que las otras pensaran que algo pasaba. Después, tendría un minuto para escapar. Había dejado sus cosas convenientemente afuera para asegurarse de no perder tiempo en el escape, así que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse, aun cuando esta situación fuese improvisada.

Pero cuando Kazuma abrió la puerta, su reacción no fue realmente la que esperaba.

"¡Wahhhh! ¡Maldita diosa inútil! ¡Te bebiste mi regalo!"

"¿¡Ahh!? ¡Kazuma! ¡Es que era del mismo tipo de vino que intenté comprar por la mañana y que se rompió por alguna razón! ¡No pude aguantar! ¡Además yo también acepté a Takanashi-san así que también merecía algo del licor!"

"¿Dejaste algo para mí al menos?"

"Ehmmm."

"¡Maldita diosa inútil!" gritó Kazuma golpeándola en la cabeza con la botella vacía.

Mientras todo esto ocurría y Aqua lloraba, Taka no podía dejar de sentirse extrañado.

Tan solo ingerir un cuarto del contenido de esa botella debería haber sido suficiente como para matar a alguien en el momento, sin darle oportunidad de llegar siquiera hasta la mitad, pero esa sacerdotisa se había agotado toda la botella y aún seguía viva. Borracha pero viva.

"Takanashi, perdona a esta idiota por ser así. Gracias por el licor, aunque no lo disfrute la intención es lo que cuenta." Dijo Kazuma con evidente pena. Obviamente quería probar el vino, pero tampoco iba a pedirle que compre otro.

"¿Eh? No hay problema…" respondió Taka sin aun saber qué hacer. En esa parálisis por no entender nada, Taka perdió la oportunidad de matar a Kazuma.

* * *

"hawwww. Oh, buenos días Takanashi." Megumin bostezó mientras saludaba a Taka al día siguiente.

"…" pero Taka no respondió.

"¿Qué pasa? Luces pálido, ¿acaso no dormiste bien?"

"Tranquila, solo anduve algo inquieto por la noche. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve en una casa tan grande y aun no me acostumbro."

Obviamente esa era una mentira… a medias. Es cierto que no estaba acostumbrado a habitaciones muy grandes para dormir, pero la verdadera razón de su falta de sueño fue que por la noche había tratado de buscar las cosas que había dejado a un lado de la mansión para escapar más rápido, solo para encontrar el lugar vacío.

Taka no tenía manera de saber que mientras el comía, una chica de cabello blanco y ropas ligeras había usado su habilidad insignia para apoderarse de sus pertenencias pensando en la lógica de "el que se lo encuentra se lo queda". Por eso, se quedó a buscar de forma exhaustiva por horas incluso en lugares diferentes y buscando huellas, pero sin encontrar nada que lo ayudase.

Aun así, sabía que si trataba de informar a los guardias estos se darían cuenta de que no era alguien de Axel y su intento de pasar desapercibido seria arruinado. Dicho esto, ahora Taka había perdido la mitad de lo que había traído a la ciudad y solo le quedaba lo que llevaba puesto más algunas de las cosas que llevaba encima, como su espada corta y su monedero, los cuales tenían menos de la mitad del valor de lo perdido.

Esto solo lo animó a seguir pues con el dinero del trabajo recuperaría todo lo perdido más extras.

"Bueno, te acostumbrarás con el tiempo. Por ahora, iré con Kazuma a mi entrenamiento."

"¿Entrenamiento?"

"¡Si! Para lograr volverme la hechicera más poderosa de todas, entreno día a día mi magia explosiva. ¡Nadie podrá conmigo el día en que mi técnica sea perfecta!" dijo posando a… nadie en particular. Quizás solo sea un hábito.

"Magia explosiva… cierto, ayer la usaste contra una rana y la mandaste a volar hacia mí. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Cómo rayos haces para usar algo así? Hasta donde sé, la magia explosiva no es algo que pueda lograr una niña, incluso si se tratase de un demonio carmesí de alto nivel."

"Eso es lo que podrías pensar, ¿no? pues es una prueba de que seré la más grande maga de todos los tiempos. Incluso si en estos momentos terminó quedándome sin magia en el suelo y sin poder moverme después de usarla, no me rendiré. ¡Eso! ¡Mi nombre es Megumin, y algún día todos lo recordaran!"

Con eso dicho, la pequeña niña demonio carmesí se alejó a paso triunfal, como si se hubiera inspirado. Sin embargo, aunque Taka ahora comparaba el nivel de arrogancia de esta niña con el de la chica que se llamaba como esa diosa del agua, algo se le quedó en la mente.

"…sin magia en el suelo y sin poder moverse… genial."

Una nueva idea se le acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

Con la excusa de preguntar que hacían, Taka averiguó de parte de Aqua la ubicación a la que se dirigían Kazuma y Megumin para el entrenamiento de esta. Y con la excusa de ir a conseguir equipo nuevo, Taka abandonó la mansión sin que alguna de las dos lo siguiese o sospechase.

De inmediato cambió su rumbo y corrió por los campos y bosques para llegar a tiempo.

De lo que había averiguado, parece que Megumin y Kazuma recorrían al menos 4 kilómetros hasta el punto en el que usarían la magia explosiva lo bastante lejos como para no causar problemas a la gente.

No le fue difícil superarlos, pues andaban a paso de caminata dando saltitos mientras repetían "explosiones-explosiones-explosiones…" una y otra vez sin sospechar nada.

Al llegar a los cuatro kilómetros, Taka vio un castillo que parecía abandonado tras una violenta guerra, pero viéndolo bien, se notaba que las marcas de quemadura eran más recientes que antiguas. Quizás esa niña usaba el castillo como blanco a disparar.

Sea cual sea el caso, Taka se mantuvo a la distancia esperando que su objetivo y la niña se acercaran lo suficiente. Su plan consistía en esperar a que usase su magia explosiva para que quede inmóvil, y luego acabar con Kazuma cuando estuviese indefenso.

…

Finalmente llegaron. El par de idiotas seguía tarareando "explosiones, explosiones, explosiones…" mientras saltaba hacia allí.

Taka preparó su arco, el cual había improvisado con ramas y cuerdas mientras los esperaba y se preparó para usar su Francotirador Preciso. El disparo iba a ser a menos de 20 metros de distancia.

Incluso con un arco hecho a mano, no podía fallar esta vez.

* * *

"¡EXPLOSION!"

Junto a ese grito, la reunión de energía mágica alrededor del castillo detonó como una bomba. El ruido hizo temblar los cimientos, sacudió las ramas de árboles incluso a la distancia, y envió una corriente de viento que pudo sentirse como una brisa cálida incluso a 100 metros de distancia. Quizás fue por el cambio de presión atmosférica, pero un halo descendente se formó en torno al centro de la explosión.

"Wow, esta vez fue sorprendente. Quizás sea el clima seco, pero la explosión se extendió muy rápidamente, generando más luz que sonido. ¿O será que pusiste más empeño esta vez?"

"Un poco de ambos Kazuma. Hahhh, ya estoy satisfecha. Volvamos a casa."

"Muy bien…"

Mientras ilusamente Kazuma se preparaba para cargar a la niña exhausta, un gran trozo de piedra cayó a unos metros de ellos, haciendo que Kazuma salte por la sorpresa.

"¿¡AHH!? ¿¡PERO QUE FUE ESO!? ¡ESTUVO A PUNTO DE APLASTARNOS!" gritó Kazuma viendo el cráter que ese fragmento de roca había dejado antes de seguir rebotando por ahí.

"¿¡QUE OCURRIO, QUE FUE ESO!?" gritó Megumin esta vez al oír el alboroto y sentir el temblor en el suelo.

"Pues… creo que fue una parte del castillo que salió volando por culpa de tu explosión. Creo que si le pusiste demasiado empeño."

Tras asegurarse de que ya no estaban en peligro de rocas voladoras, Kazuma cargó a Megumin en su espalda y empezó el camino de vuelta.

"Kazuma, Kazuma."

"Si, soy Kazuma."

"La próxima vez vayamos a otro lugar."

"Mejor así." Respondió inmediatamente.

Por cuestiones de seguridad, al castillo no lo iban a volver a bombardear hasta que se les pase el trauma.

* * *

Kazuma y Megumin se dirigían de vuelta a sus casas, pero aunque arruinaba por completo sus planes, Taka no se movió o reaccionó. Sencillamente no podía.

Luego de la explosión, enfocó su arco hacia el aventurero cuya espalda se arqueaba para recoger a la hechicera, cuando de pronto una porción del castillo cayó a diez metros de distancia de él y rebotó en su dirección. El enorme escombro de probablemente dos o tres toneladas giró en el aire y pasó a menos de un metro de su cabeza, cayendo de nuevo cerca de él pero sin tocarlo.

El cuerpo de Taka fue echado abajo por el viento que este escombro arrastró, pero eso no fue porque fuese demasiado viento, sino más bien porque el pobre había perdido el balance tras el temblor.

Cuando el ruido pasó, la sorpresa y confusión se convirtió en miedo, y el asesino a sangre fría se paralizó en su lugar. Si bien no era la primera vez que se encontraba al borde de la muerte, está ya era la segunda vez que un objeto volador lanzado por una explosión casi lo mataba. Y otra vez, su suerte elevada no fue de ninguna ayuda.

Cinco minutos después, y habiendo perdido su oportunidad de matar a su objetivo, Taka trató de ponerse en pie. Sin embargo, sintió una cierta incomodidad en su pantalón.

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso esta… mojado…?"

Esta vez, la confusión se convirtió en vergüenza.

Taka regresó bastante tarde ese mismo día.

* * *

"…esto tiene que ser una broma." Se dijo Taka a si mismo mientras revisaba su agenda.

Ya había pasado cerca de una semana desde que fue asignado a matar al aventurero Kazuma, y Taka no es para nada incapaz, ni poco trabajador. En promedio trataba de matar al chico cerca de tres veces al día, pero siempre había algún inconveniente externo o ajeno que arruinaba el intento.

Había tratado de poner insectos venenosos en su cama, solo para descubrir que Kazuma se quedó durmiendo en una especie de mesa con mantas (mucho más calentita que la cama por cierto). Había mojado el piso del baño para que se resbale y golpee, pero lo más cercano que logró fue que estirara las piernas bastante. Había perdido la paciencia y puesto un explosivo en un lugar en el que Kazuma definitivamente estaría, pero aparte de dañar partes de la mansión, apenas logró despeinarlo después de que Darkness actuara como escudo.

Cada vez, Kazuma se salvaba y tomaban una misión en busca de dinero para arreglar la mansión, ya que pensaban que eran problemas de construcción y demás.

Veneno en las hojas de té.

Trampas en el equipo que usaba.

Sabotaje durante algunas misiones.

Taka usó cada estrategia posible habida y por haber y aun así no lograba acabar con él.

Por si fuera poco, ninguno de estos intentos fue detectado como tal, y Taka no recibió sospecha alguna. De hecho, dada su ayuda en las misiones, (las cuales él trataba de terminar rápido una vez que veía que no había manera de derrotar a Kazuma en esa ocasión) terminó ganando mucha más confianza que la que él esperaba obtener.

Por eso, ese día y para celebrar que ya estaba una semana en el equipo, Taka fue invitado a beber con el resto dentro de la sala del gremio.

Durante los pases de bebidas, los bailes y ocasionalmente un truco de fiestas cortesía de la sacerdotisa de alto nivel y baja practicidad, Taka pudo notar infinidad de oportunidades de finalmente acabar con su objetivo. Obviamente seria descubierto, pero a esas alturas ya se estaba desesperando.

Aun así, no hizo nada. No trató de poner veneno en las bebidas, ni de apuñalarlo en las múltiples veces en las que le daba la espalda.

Incluso se rió un poco cuando una chica de cabello blanco y ropas ligeras fue saludada con el término "Steal" y de pronto empezó a retorcerse mientras pedía algo que no se alcanzaba a oír por el griterío y aplausos (¿?) que los hombres en el salón daban al chico.

De pronto, un aventurero chocó con Taka y derramó accidentalmente algo de su bebida en la ropa de este, obligándolo a ir al baño a limpiarse. Allí, Taka vacío sus bolsillos para ver qué era lo que se pudo haber manchado, en un intento de ver si era posible limpiarlo antes de que se seque.

Pero entre algunas monedas y una piedra redonda (por qué tendría eso en el bolsillo no lo recuerda) encontró una pequeña libreta algo manchada. Al abrirla para revisar hasta donde se había extendido la mancha de líquido, vio unas anotaciones.

Esas anotaciones, eran las estrategias, planes y pasos requeridos para cada uno de los planes que había usado en esos últimos días con su objetivo.

O sea, contra Satou Kazuma.

Recordó vagamente lo que sentía y pensaba hasta apenas un minuto mientras revisaba su agenda, y unas palabras se le escaparon de la boca.

"Esto… esto tiene que ser una broma."

Taka estaba ahí para matar a Satou Kazuma.

Pero Taka ya no quería matar a Satou Kazuma.

* * *

Ahora mismo, un grupo de 5 estaba viajando a un calabozo en las afueras de la ciudad.

¿Otra aventura de exploración y descubrimiento?

Pues, no. la mascota de alguien se había escapado y el último equipo de captura lo vio adentrarse en un calabozo. Debido a que ese calabozo había adquirido una cierta fama por haber albergado a uno de los comandantes del rey demonio el equipo de captura había abandonado su tarea y avisado del nuevo inconveniente.

Aunque Megumin y Aqua no querían ir a ese calabozo (o a cualquier calabozo) al final aceptaron el trabajo. Después de todo, era necesario.

Las cosas se habían complicado bastante para el equipo en el que estaban Kazuma, Aqua, Megumin, Darkness y ahora Taka, quien era conocido como Takanashi, tras la fiesta del día anterior.

Estaban frente a su mayor enemigo, su némesis inmortal que regresaba cada vez que podía.

Un enemigo que era el mayor inconveniente para la tarea de Kazuma de derrotar al rey demonio, que había hecho llorar a Aqua de desesperación más que nadie, que había hecho que la infancia de Megumin fuese casi una tortura, y que nunca había golpeado realmente a Darkness, lo cual es a su manera la mayor forma de herirla.

La pobreza.

"Aun no puedo creer que realmente gastaran tanto dinero en el festejo de ayer." Comentó Megumin quien había visto al equipo tomar hasta caer mientras era demasiado menor como para beber ella misma.

"Agradécele a esta idiota. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer una fuente con botellas de cerveza y luego bailar ebria alrededor para terminar rompiéndolas y pagándolas?"

"¡P-pero no es culpa mía! ¡Me pidieron que lo hiciera y tuve que aceptar para mantener mi honor! ¿¡Siquiera sabes quién soy!?"

"¿La diosa de los ebrios?" respondió Kazuma totalmente apático.

"¡No!"

"Ehm, no me molestaría que me criticasen a mí también." Darkness habló tímidamente detrás de ellos.

"…" Kazuma le dirigió la mirada y luego la ignoró. Darkness se ruborizó debido a esto, pero a los otros tres no podía importarles menos.

"Aun así no está bien Kazuma. Se supone que tu estás a cargo de Aqua, así que no te quejes si también te culpo por sus errores."

"Eso no es justo. Yo no pedí ser niñero de alguien así."

"Deberías madurar. Ser más como Takanashi-san."

"Tú eres la última persona con derecho a hablar sobre madurar, niña loca." Dijo Kazuma apretando ligeramente los puños.

"Oye, si tienes un problema conmigo entonces ven a mí. Te convertiré en alimento para Chomusuke." Dijo Megumin adoptando una postura de artes marciales que obviamente no dominaba.

Mientras ambos estaban en postura de combate, alguien pasó justo por delante de ellos sin prestarles atención.

El quinto integrante del grupo, y de lejos el más maduro Taka interrumpió la pelea sin decir nada. Los dos idiotas lo siguieron con la mirada un rato antes de olvidarse de lo que se habían dicho y seguir caminando luego de que la atmosfera se destruyese.

"Huph, no tiene sentido pelearse contigo." Mencionó Kazuma con orgullo.

"Ni contigo. Soy una genio del clan de demonios carmesí, y no perderé mi tiempo contigo." Dijo Megumin sin prestarle atención a lo que acababa de decir.

Pero el maduro Taka no presto atención. Ni siquiera era consciente de que había evitado un gasto de energía. Estaba ocupado con sus pensamientos.

"(Si esto sigue así, me volveré incapaz de superar mi misión. Esto tiene que acabar aquí y ahora)"

Quedaba poco camino. La montaña en la cual estaba incrustado el calabozo estaba a la vista, e incluso podía verse los efectos del hechizo explosión que había sido usado unas semanas antes durante una pelea anterior.

La misión empezaría ahora mismo. Y con suerte, otra misión terminaría también.

* * *

"El equipo de captura había informado que la mascota había entrado al calabozo en su escape, pero no dijeron que hubiese monstruos o no, así que deberíamos entrar e grupos de a dos." Había dicho Taka antes de entrar.

"No puedo usar mi magia explosiva en interiores, así que me quedaré afuera por si esa mascota llega a salir del calabozo mientras están dentro." Había dicho Megumin.

"¡No, no! ¡No entraré a ese calabozo nuevamente! ¡Me volverán a abandonar!" chilló Aqua antes de entrar.

"¡Entonces ve con Darkness! ¡Si las cosas se complican ella te protegerá, así que deja de llorar cobarde!" gritó Kazuma en respuesta.

"¿Entonces entraremos Aqua y yo por un lado y Taka y tú por el otro? No suena mal. Descuida Aqua, conmigo cerca, los monstruos tendrán que pasar por sobre mi magullado cadáver antes de tocarte." Aseguró Darkness con una sonrisa lasciva.

Sea cual sea el caso, entraron de ese modo, dándole a Taka una oportunidad de oro.

Tras su incidente el día anterior, decidió que no le importaba que no fuera una misión perfectamente cumplida, pues contra Kazuma no lo lograría a estas alturas. Incluso si tenía que apuñalarlo por la espalda y dejarlo en el calabozo, o acabar con la hechicera en las afueras, o derrotar incluso a esa chica de Axis y a esa noble del linaje Dustiness, lo haría para acabar con todo. No podía seguir posponiéndolo.

Y por eso fue que sacó su espada aunque aún no había visto monstruos.

Es por eso que le sugirió a Kazuma sacar la suya y fijarse en los rincones frente a él mientras le dejaba a Taka la retaguardia.

Es por eso que en lugar de observar la retaguardia Taka decidió apuntar su espada hacia la espalda desprotegida de Kazuma.

"No necesitas preocuparte. Darkness atrae monstruos vivos y Aqua monstruos muertos. Probablemente sabremos si algo pasa por sus gritos." En ese momento, un grito agudo resonó en las paredes. "¿lo ves? Probablemente ninguno venga a nosotros."

"Hehe, es cierto. Pero no por eso hay que ser descuidados." Taka sonrió amargamente mientras apuntaba su espada hacia Kazuma para darle un golpe decisivo.

"…Sabes, hasta ahora, el único miembro funcional del equipo era yo. Aqua podrá tener sus poderes, pero es una idiota sin remedio. Megumin es demasiado testaruda como para pensar en ser útil. Y Darkness es de algún modo peor que ellas a la vez que más útil. Es por eso que aunque prácticamente te forzamos a entrar en el equipo, me alegra de que estés con nosotros. Es la primera vez desde que soy un aventurero que realmente siento que me cubren las espaldas."

"…"

"Oh, perdón. Me salí de mi personaje, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, contigo es probable que podamos salir de la ciudad e ir a una más cerca del centro. De ese modo creceríamos más, y quizás Darkness o Megumin maduren estando cerca de ti, por lo que se recuperen un poco de sus obsesiones."

"…"

"Pero no te preocupes mucho por Aqua. Ella es así desde hace tiempo, y es probable que siga siendo así incluso después. De hecho, no se ha aumentado sus estadísticas en nada desde que la conocí, incluyendo las estadísticas que deberían aumentar por sentido común. Bueno, creo que si deberías preocuparte por Aqua."

"…"

"Oye, ¿estás bien? No estas respondiendo, y tienes la mirada baja." Preguntó Kazuma con auténtica duda.

"… lo siento." Dijo finalmente Taka.

Luego se dio vuelta y echó a correr en dirección a la salida sin decir nada mientras Kazuma solo lo llamaba por el nombre y trataba de seguirlo.

Pero él era mucho más rápido.

* * *

Cuando Kazuma logró salir del calabozo buscando a Taka, solo se encontró con Aqua y Megumin. Esta última tenía a su lado a la mascota de especie no identificada pero conocida como Chomusuke, y a otra mascota de especie no identificada que resultaba ser la que estaban buscando.

"Ella salió justo antes que Takanashi quien la perseguía, y entre yo y Chomusuke logramos atraparla. Aqua había salido antes diciendo que ya no podía seguir en el calabozo."

"Oh, entonces Takanashi no escapaba, sino que se dio cuenta de que habíamos pasado a lo que estábamos buscando y decidió regresar rápido. Eso explica que se disculpara, pues sabía que terminaría dejándome solo en el calabozo porque soy más lento. Pero aun así fue lo correcto para terminar la misión sin dejar que Aqua y Darkness se quedasen en el calabozo." El planteo de Kazuma fue justo y comprensivo, pero errado.

"Si ese es el caso, ¿Dónde está Takanashi-san?" preguntó Aqua.

"¿Eh? ¿No estaba con ustedes?"

"No, yo y Chomusuke atrapamos a la mascota, pero no vimos a Takanashi-san después de que saliera." Respondió Megumin.

"Eso es raro… y además, ¿Dónde está Darkness?"

"Dijo que se quedaría en el calabozo para buscar a la mascota, diciendo que probablemente estará asustada y necesitando protección."

"¡Esa idiota! ¡Seguro dijo eso para que la dejasen sola allí dentro!"

Aunque Kazuma quería arrancarse los pelos ante la estupidez de Darkness, no podían dejarla allí. Así que se olvidaron de buscar a Takanashi y se centraron en buscar a Darkness y regresarla a la superficie.

* * *

En la mansión que habitaba el equipo más disfuncional de la ciudad, un asesino dejó una carta antes de marcharse. Esta carta decía:

[Antes que nada, lamento tener que dejarlos. Esta última semana fue muy entretenida, y no recuerdo haber pasado tantos ratos buenos seguidos en mucho tiempo, pero esos buenos ratos no son algo que yo merezca. Y eso es porque les he mentido mucho en estos días.

[La verdad, es que soy un asesino contratado para acabar con Satou Kazuma, quien había sido considerado una amenaza al orden después de ser el responsable de derrotar al duque del infierno Vanir sin dejar que ninguno de sus compañeros muera. Sonará algo injusto, pero sí, ese es uno de los "premios" que tu acción te trajo.

[Y si, trate de matarte en varias ocasiones, pero aunque mi parámetro de suerte es elevado, siempre pasaban cosas que me lo impedían. No fue hasta hace muy poco que pensé que quizás esa suerte alta que tengo realmente me estaba dando la opción más afortunada.

[Cada día que fallaba, era un día con ustedes, y ahora soy capaz de ver otra opción para mí. Traicionar mis órdenes y quedarme con ustedes. Sé perfectamente que mis palabras no sonarán muy convincentes, así que les mostraré mi determinación con mis acciones.

[Es por eso, que para cuando lean esta carta me habré ido. Volveré a la ciudad en la que me contrataron, y acabaré con cualquiera que amenace tu vida. No sé si lo lograré, pero incluso si no es así será mi modo de expiación.

[Espero que cuando lleguen a la próxima ciudad podamos vernos nuevamente, pero no guarden muchas esperanzas en ello.

[Atentamente, Taka. (Takanashi era un nombre falso)]

Taka dejó la carta en una mesa frente a la puerta de la entrada, y salió de la mansión por última vez.

* * *

Cerca de media hora después, cuando el equipo más disfuncional de la ciudad llegó a la mansión que les servía de vivienda, entraron por la puerta pesadamente y cansados, con ganas de un baño para luego ir al bar del gremio a cenar con la recompensa por la mascota recuperada.

El único de los recién llegados que notó la carta, fue la criatura similar a un gato llamada Chomusuke, a quien no se le ocurrió mejor forma de usar esa carta que para afilar sus garras.

Tras los baños, lo único que quedaba de la carta eran trizas ilegibles, trizas a las que los demás dieron mínima importancia antes de ir al bar, pensando en preguntar por su quinto miembro allí.

* * *

 _ **Fiuu, hasta que terminé este capítulo.**_

 _ **La verdad es que aunque pensaba en mantener el fanfic como uno centrado en la comedia, a veces sencillamente se debe tocar el lado emotivo de las cosas.**_

 _ **Taka/Takanashi fue un nombre que se me ocurrió para hacer bromas con su nombre y hacer que algún otro personaje lo llamase "Bakanashi" (Baka es idiota) en alguna situación ridícula. También iba a poner más duración y momentos cómicos en la fiesta en el bar, y algunos otros eventos en la nueva visita al calabozo, pero los quité porque si no la duración del capítulo daría como para partirlo al medio, y ya dije que solo sería un arco de dos capítulos.**_

 _ **Al principio, Taka no iba a renunciar al ataque en el calabozo, sino que realmente lograría causarle a Kazuma una herida grave, solo para después enloquecer por la pérdida de su amigo mientras Aqua sanaba sus heridas, para que el curado Kazuma se reencontrase con Taka y este se arrepintiese de sus acciones, pero se me hizo imposible mantener la buena imagen de Taka en una situación así. Al final, decidí que el elemento de gracia de Taka sería el hecho de que nadie haya logrado ver a través de sus acciones sin importar cuanto esfuerzo pusiese en ellas, por lo que me disculpo si el final se sintió como si lo estuviese apurando.**_

 _ **Y por último pero no menos importante, gracias por las ideas, pero me sirve mucho más que imaginen una situación ridícula en lugar de un personaje prometedor. Por ejemplo, si alguien dijese que hay un enjambre de coles voladoras y los aventureros deben hacer algo al respecto, se puede pensar en cualquier cosa, pero la gracia está en decir que Darkness es brutalmente golpeada por coles en éxtasis, ya que es gracioso y divertido crear una historia que cuadre, pues uno podría pensar que; A- Aqua hizo algo estúpido y ahora todos le lanzan coles, pero Darkness la defiende con su cuerpo. B- Megumin usó su magia en un campo y ahora llueven coles. C- Darkness retó a un ejército de coltapultas (referencia a Plantas VS Zombis). O sea, ninguna de las tres es la correcta, pero aun así prometen.**_

 _ **Aun dicho esto, agradecería las sugerencias, pues se me ocurrió ligeramente que quizás podría hacer, no sé, una battle royale de los personajes sugeridos en algún capítulo. No tengo nada armado ni muy planteado, pero la sola idea sería interesante por si quiero usar a los personajes que no podrán tener un capítulo propio.**_


	5. ¿Necesitamos mas dinero?

_Antes que nada, vuelvo a alegrarme de que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior aun cuando hubo algo de sentimentalismo en medio, pues yo soy de todo menos hábil en hacer sentimentalismos._

 _Dicho esto, el siguiente capítulo me está retrasando por motivos similares, así que los dejaré con este interludio que desarrollé en base a una idea que se me ocurrió de la nada y me pareció graciosa._

* * *

"...quiero dinero." comentó Kazuma a nadie en particular, simplemente a sí mismo.

"Todos queremos dinero, y por eso estamos aquí, Kazuma." le respondió Megumin a un costado.

Luego de la partida de Taka, y una búsqueda intensa sobre su paradero (descubrieron que de hecho no habían registros de que él hubiese en la ciudad, que raro), los cuatro decidieron ir por otra misión luego de que la recompensa por la mascota recuperada fuese agotada en dibujos y adivinos buscándolo.

Ahora mismo estaban en la tarea de rellenar un pozo bastante profundo debido a que había gente que aprovechaba para tirar su basura allí y eso sin contar la posibilidad de accidentes.

La misión no era peligrosa, y si usaban la explosión de la pequeña demonio carmesí podrían hacer colapsar el pozo fácilmente. Después bastaría con algo de esfuerzo físico para nivelar la tierra. Además, Kazuma sabía "Create earth", que lo ayudaría en esa labor de nivelar el lugar.

"En serio ¿cómo rayos este pozo llegó a formarse? ¿Acaso alguien lanzó magia explosiva?"

"Imposible. La magia explosiva no deja hoyos que sean más profundos que anchos, y eso sin contar que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta si alguien más puede usar explosión. ¿Que piensas tú Kazuma?" Dijo la experta en explosiones.

Pero Kazuma sólo miró el pozo con una expresión vacía. El pozo era muy profundo como para poder ver el fondo del mismo a menos que te asomes durante el mediodía, y no tendría más de diez metros de diámetro, por lo que evidentemente no se trataba del resultado de una explosión. El Kazuma que había entrenado su habilidad para analizar dichas explosiones no se equivocaba con eso.

Pero más allá de cómo había sido formado el pozo, Kazuma se preguntan cómo podría conseguir suficiente dinero como para mejorar la búsqueda del que hasta ahora había sido el mejor miembro del equipo.

Con eso en mente, Kazuma pateó desganado una piedra para que cayera en el pozo. Le tomó cinco segundos llegar hasta el fondo y aterrizó con un chapoteo. Tal parece que se juntó agua en el fondo.

"Es una pena que tengamos que deshacernos de este pozo. Sería un interesante candidato a lago profundo pero pequeño. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si lo lleno de agua y lo convertimos en un lago turístico? Podríamos ganar dinero de eso." dijo la diosa del agua, de las fiestas, de los ebrios y de lo innecesario.

"No intentes nada. Nuestra misión aquí ya es simple, así que te agradecería que no lo arruinaras esta vez."

"¡Kazumaaa! ¡Deberías confiar más en mí! Si es agua que yo creo, entonces será agua pura y bendecida. ¡Incluso podríamos venderla para ganar dinero!"

"Aunque me gustaría preguntarte a quien tienes en mente venderle tanta agua bendita, por ahora necesito recordarte que la misión es cubrir el pozo, no convertirlo en una laguna profunda."

Ciertamente, conseguir agua bendita y venderla de un buen negocio, pero hacerlo en el territorio de alguien más podría causar problemas, sin mencionar que era idea de Aqua, por lo que darle la razón siquiera en un aspecto sólo lograría hacerla más pretenciosa, si acaso es posible.

Pero la cuestión seguía allí. Kazuma quería dinero, y la sugerencia de Aqua tuvo un punto interesante y digno de tomar en cuenta.

Agua bendita.

Quizás en menor medida podría funcionar.

Entonces quedaba la sugerencia...

* * *

PLAN 1 PARA CONSEGUIR DINERO FÁCIL.

"Chicas, se me ocurrió algo ¿Qué tal si metemos a Aqua al pozo, esperamos un par de horas y volvemos con baldes para sacar el agua bendita?"

Aqua; "¡Jamás! ¡No puedes en serio decirme que entre a un lugar así! ¿Y por qué rechazaste mi plan entonces?" Asustada

Megumin; "¿Esto tomara mucho? Ya quiero lanzar mi magia explosiva." Indiferente.

Darkness; "Si realmente necesitan que alguien salte, lo haré yo. No puedo dejar que alguien esté sufriendo de un modo tan indigno. Hah, hah." Excitada.

Kazuma; "(No, no servirá)"

* * *

PLAN 2 PARA CONSEGUIR DINERO FÁCIL.

"Chicas, se me ocurrió otra idea. Dado su parece no molestarle, ¿Qué tal si metemos a Darkness en el pozo, esperamos un par de días y pedimos una recompensa por sacarla del pozo diciendo que no quiere salir?"

Aqua; "¡Wahh, monstruo, hikineet, Kuzuma! ¿¡Cómo puedes hablar de enviar a una compañera a un lugar oscuro y húmedo en donde habitan las babosas y las litches!?" Asustada.

Megumin; "Sería peligroso hacer algo así cuando no hace mucho conseguimos que aceptarán tu inocencia sobre ser un espía del Rey demonio." Indiferente.

Darkness; "Me lo pediste directamente sin importar mi opinión... debe ser grave. Bien, no hay nada que hacer. Si necesito sacrificarme por el bien de todos entonces debo hacerlo. ¡No intenten detenerme!" Excitada.

Kazuma; "(No, Megumin tiene razón. Además, sería imposible detener a Darkness de lanzarse incluso si le aseguramos que no es necesario.)

* * *

PLAN 3 PARA CONSEGUIR DINERO FÁCIL.

"Chicas, tengo una última idea. Dado que mi trato con Vanir nos conseguirá 300 millones de Eris, ¿qué tal si lo ayudamos a conseguir dinero lanzando a Wiz por un par de semanas al pozo? De hacer eso, él debería poder reunir el dinero en poco tiempo."

Aqua; "Como se esperaba de Kazuma, al fin usó su cabeza. Bien, estoy de acuerdo con ese plan." Emocionada.

Megumin; "Aunque no entiendo por qué cada vez la escala de tiempo aumenta, fracasaríamos la misión si nos toma tanto tiempo. Además, quiero lanzar mi magia explosiva." Lógica.

Darkness; "... si digo que sí, ¿Me dejarían acompañarla?" Emocionada.

Kazuma; "(¡NOOOOOO! ¡DEBERÍAN DECIRME QUE NI LO PIENSE! ¿¡Por qué no podemos tener un miembro funcional que no escape!?)"

* * *

De vuelta en la realidad, un Kazuma pensativo comentó su sugerencia tras pensarlo un rato.

"Necesitamos a un nuevo miembro"

La cual fue totalmente ignorada con la activación de una magia particular.

"¡EXPLOSIÓN!"

Después de ese día, Kazuma puso otra ficha de reclutamiento.

Sin importar qué, necesitaban a alguien más con sentido común en ese equipo de chiflados.


	6. ¿Necesitamos otro peleador?

_He aquí un capítulo bastante largo, así como en mi opinión uno de los mejores que he escrito en cualquier fanfic hasta la fecha._

 _Realmente me alegro de que el modesto interludio anterior les divirtiera, pues sólo fue una idea derivada que se me ocurrió pero que decidí armar por separado para no quedarme con las ganas._

* * *

Para cierto equipo de chiflados con una suerte irregular ubicados en Axel, el trasladarse de ciudad significaría abandonar la ciudad de los novatos, lo cual es equivalente a aceptar un nuevo nivel de dificultad en todo.

Y considerando lo difícil que les era el sólo subsistir, obviamente no podrían lograrlo solos. Incluso si tenían a alguien inteligente y a tres miembros de trabajo avanzado, seguían teniendo dificultades contra oponentes de nivel medio, por lo que les faltaba alguien que pudiese ser confiable a la hora de atacar.

Lo que nos lleva a...

"¡Vuelve aquí, maldita plagaaaaa! gritó una chica de cabello corto con armadura metálica parcial y una alabarda (es un tipo de mezcla entre lanza y hacha) mientras perseguía a una cucaracha del tamaño de una oveja.

Para ponernos en contexto, habíamos iniciado una misión de limpieza en compañía de nuestro nuevo miembro de equipo.

La misión consistía en lo siguiente; se habían visto cucarachas en un establo, y dada la naturaleza omnívora de estas criaturas, era posible que atacasen a algún experto que trate de ahuyentarlas.

Debido a eso, la recompensa era sorprendente alta, aunque podía entender el miedo que les hizo poner ese precio.

Como todo animal en este maravilloso mundo (¿?) estas cucarachas tenían el tamaño suficiente como para que sean difíciles de matar, y sus exoesqueletos eran resistentes a las caídas, sin mencionar que dos de cada cinco podían volar. Por si fuera poco, son de esos animales que se olvidaran de huir cuando saben que pueden ganar, y podían comer carne.

Por esa razón, el plan fue que Aqua dejase caer mucha agua sobre el establo (cuyos animales fueron previamente sacados) para arrastrar a los insectos por una colina hasta un punto más bajo.

Después, dejar a la niña loca lanzar explosión hacia el centro para acabar con la mayoría.

En caso de que hubiera algunos que sólo fuesen enviados a volar, me encargaría de ellos con mi habilidad con el arco, la cual, al estar reforzada por mi gran suerte, me permitiría encargarme de tres o cuatro antes de que cayeran al suelo.

Por último, las cucarachas que quedasen deberían poder ser derrotadas por mí, Darkness y nuestro nuevo miembro.

Afortunadamente, el plan salió bien y ahora estaba con las otras dos chicas acabando con las alimañas restantes.

Y sobre el nuevo miembro...

"To-ma-¡esto!" grito mientras apuñalaba a una de las cucarachas que había logrado alcanzar.

Personalmente debo decir que cumplía con los requisitos para estar con nosotros. Tenía el trabajo de Explorador, y sus estadísticas superaban a las mías por un amplio margen a excepción de la suerte a pesar de que teníamos casi el mismo nivel.

Su fuerza era menor a la de Darkness, pero desde el momento en que sabías que ella si le daba al objetivo es que se notaba la diferencia de poder. Después de todo, 10 x 1 vale más que 100 x 0.

No tenía ni por asomo el nivel de Aqua en ninguna de sus estadísticas... lo que también significaba que su inteligencia y suerte la superaban por un amplio margen, y la hacían infinitamente más capaz.

Cuando acabamos con las cucarachas restantes, nos reunimos en el establo que aún estaba mojado para ver que tanto se nos descontaría de la recompensa para pagar los daños.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos, nada serio se rompió. las puertas habían salido de sus bisagras y la paja se había ido, además de que la leña y maderas estaban húmedas, pero si se las dejaba al sol se secarían, y la reparación de las puertas no sería nada comparado con el gasto que esperaba (el cual por cierto tampoco era tanto comparado con la recompensa por la limpieza)

Quizás mi estadística de suerte finalmente empezaba a tener resultados.

"Wow, es increíble que nos saliera tan bien. Esto tiene que ser gracias a ti, Aria-san." dijo Megumin siendo cargada por Darkness luego de que Aqua se cansase, y recibiendo una sonrisa en respuesta.

Por cierto, el nuevo miembro se llama Aria.

"No es cierto. Fuiste tu quien derrotó a la mayoría y Aqua-San quien los envió al lugar correcto. Además, sin la habilidad de "atraer enemigos" de Darkness, las criaturas hubieran escapado y hubiesen atacado otro lugar. Yo no hice mucho."

Por cierto, era bastante agradable con las chicas.

"Es de esperarse de una de mis creyentes. No necesitas ser tan humilde. ¡Se tan feliz como puedas mientras puedas!"

"¡Gracias por recordármelo Aqua-san! Pero en serio, pude hacer más que sólo esto."

Por cierto, pertenecía al culto de actos, lo cual para mi sorpresa resultó útil pues la diosa que adoraban al fin se esforzaba. Y como no estaba loca, quizás hasta me recupere del trauma que me causó el viaje a Alcanretia.

"Bueno, si ya terminamos aquí, vayamos al gremio. Cobraré la recompensa mientras se dan un baño." dije amablemente.

Aun así, Aria me vio como si fuese basura y comentó.

"Si, sí, ¿sólo te importa el dinero no? ¿Y qué es eso de "mientras se dan un baño"? Si crees que damos asco sólo dilo de frente."

Por cierto, por alguna razón Aria me odia...

* * *

Luego de obtener la recompensa por eliminar a las cucarachas y de vender la coraza de los que quedaban (parece que pueden ser usadas para escudos y armaduras ligeras que aun siendo menos resistentes que los de metal, eran más confiables que el cuero o la madera), me dirigí a la mansión con las demás.

O al menos eso planeaba, pues no las encontré por ningún lado. Incluso cuando las llamé, nadie respondió.

Aunque el baño es grande, sería difícil que las cuatro estén en él. Además de que harían ruido.

Y de hecho no estaban allí. En realidad, parecía que ni siquiera habían entrado.

Aunque confundido, decidí darme un baño caliente para relajarme y pensar. Por segunda vez consecutiva, no tuvimos problemas realizando la misión. Y si, era la segunda misión desde que Aria se había unido al equipo.

Desde esa perspectiva, Aria era un miembro muy productivo. Aún no llegaba hasta el nivel de Takanashi-san, pero prometía bastante. El hecho de pertenecer al culto de Axis hizo más fácil predecir lo que haría Aqua cuando no se la vigilaba, y eso por si sólo mejoraba nuestra situación.

Tenía la clase "explorador", clase similar a la de aventurero, que teníais habilidades de combate simple y de mejora, además de ser capaz de aprender magia sanadora y trucos de fiesta simples, aunque no podía aprender habilidades mágicas ofensivas. En ese sentido, era algo así como una contra parte de mi posición.

Durante la entrevista Aqua y Darkness parecieron emocionados de tenerla, quizás para recordar sus "buenos tiempos" de cuando fuimos a la ciudad de las aguas termales, mientras que Megumin pareció conforme siempre y cuando no tengamos a un tercer cultista de Axis.

Yo estuve de acuerdo, pero no pude evitar ver que me lanzaba miradas incómodas. ¿Qué, acaso de verdad se creyó todas las cosas malas que se dicen mí?

Quizás tengo que empezar a atar cabos sueltos con los del bar.

Luego de secarme, noté que las demás aún no habían llegado.

Rayos.

Siendo ellas, lo más probable es que terminen causando algún problema bizarro y los guardias llegarán a mi puerta con la diosa inútil, la crusader inútil y la Maga inútil buscando alguna indemnización que nos hará perder la recompensa del día.

Sin embargo, tenía algo de fe en Aria, creyendo que ella podría detenerlas antes de que algo malo pase.

* * *

Al diablo con la fe, Aria se llevó a las tres idiotas a una noche de chicas y se gastaron la recompensa ellas solas haciendo estupideces.

La noche anterior tuve que comerme la cena fría por tratar de esperarlas yo solo. Y a mitad de la noche, me despertaron de mi sagrado sueño (que debería ser ininterrumpido hasta el mediodía como mínimo) para abrirles la puerta porque perdieron la llave.

Para colmo, cuando les explique Aria me mandó al diablo como si fuese culpa mía. Intentó defenderse diciendo que al menos había evitado que Megumin bebiese alcohol, pero esta también estaba mareada cuando regresó.

Mientras pensaba en las ventajas y desventajas de sacar a esa creída del equipo, alguien vino a fastidiarme mientras meditaba frente a la chimenea.

"Oye, muévete. Quiero ese lugar en el sofá." dijo la diosa que era incapaz de pensar en alguien más que en ella misma.

"..." simplemente la observé por unos segundos antes de ignorarla y volver a mis pensamientos.

"¡Oye, no me ignores!"

"¿Qué pasa, excusa de diosa? ¿No puedes ir a vagar en otro lugar?"

"¡No estoy vagando, el descanso es esencial para mantenerme hermosa! ¿Ah? espera, ¿qué dijiste antes de eso último?"

"¿Y si en lugar de descansar vas a hacer algo útil? Oí que el inodoro del segundo piso se tapó, así que podrías ir y usar tu poder para que el agua vuelva a fluir."

"¡Kazuma, ya es tiempo de que me trates como se debe! Escucha, puede que un hikineet sin estándares ni popularidad no lo sepa, pero soy una diosa amada en este mundo. ¡Miles de personas pagarían por el derecho a cuidarme!" chilló Aqua diciendo nuevamente alguna estupidez.

Perdiendo la paciencia con quien se supone que es una de los miembros más antiguos del equipo, se me ocurrió darle un recordatorio de por qué no debe hacerme enojar.

"Hmmm, supongo que tienes razón en eso. Hay gente que pagaría por cuidarte."

"¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Así es, me alegro de que al fin te hayas dado cuenta! Pero descuida, me caes bien, así que no te cobraré por encargarte de mí si me rezas tres veces al día. Además..."

"Bueno, ya que estamos de acuerdo con eso, ¿por qué no lo ponemos en marcha? Ve a buscar a alguien que quiera pagar por cuidarte."

"¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo Kazuma? No es necesario ni..."

"Entonces" interrumpí. "Te daré un incentivo para que encuentres a alguien que quiera pagar por ti."

"¿¡Pagar por mí!? ¿que...?"

"Es fácil, te echaré de la casa para que busques a alguien así y traigas dinero por tu cuenta."

"... ah, ha ha ha, es muy buena broma Kazuma..."

"No es una broma."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio."

"..."

"..."

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Aquí finalmente alcanzó su punto de quiebre.

"¡Wahhhh! ¡Lo siento Kazuma, realmente lo siento! ¡No me abandones por favor Kazuma-san! ¡Kazuma-samaaaa!"

"Kuzuma." dijo una voz tan fría como mi más potente hechizo "freeze".

"¿Ah? Veo que ya llegaste Aria. ¿eh? ¿Por qué me ves con esa cara?"

"¡Wahh, Aria-san! Este hikineet me dijo que me echaría de la casa para que fuera a venderme a alguien que quisiese comprarme." Otra vez, Aqua lloriqueó una frase técnicamente correcta pero fácil de mal interpretar.

"Maldito..." y como esperaba, lo mal interpretó.

"¡Hey espera! Lo que dijo no es falso, ¡pero aun así cometes un error!"

"¿Error? Tus antecedentes me dicen lo contrario. Supe de Aqua que estuviste de acuerdo con alguien que quiso matar a Darkness."

"¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a Margo?"

"También me dijo Megumin que tu anterior nuevo miembro entró a un calabozo oscuro contigo, y salió corriendo para no volver más."

"¡Espera un momento! Bueno, eso es cierto, aún no sé por qué Takanashi-san se fue, ¡pero no fue mi culpa! O eso creo..."

"¡Y lo peor es que supe que a la primera persona que quiso formar parte de tu equipo la obligaste a luchar contra Aqua-san mientras Megumin y Darkness estaban fuera de combate! ¡Y luego de la pelea la echaste de todas formas!"

"¡No es asiiii! ¡No sé quién te está dando esa información, pero quien sea te está dando información mal explicada!"

"Me la dio una bella y amable onee-san de cabello café. Alguien que por desgracia parece conocerte, pues te llamaba Kazuma-san. Pero bueno, sólo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que entienda el problema que hay contigo."

"Oye, no pienses que voy a quedarme sentado escuchando tus estupideces en silencio. Si vamos a hablar de hechos y rumores, quizás debas saber que la mayoría son hechos por simple envidia. Voy a ser rico en algunas semanas, mientras que tu apenas has ayudado en un par de misión es y te has gastado nuestro dinero sin permiso. Y para colmo me tratas como si fuera basura."

Ante esta respuesta, Aria y Kazuma se miraron con fastidio el uno al otro. Luego, la diosa de lo inoportuno hizo su declaración.

"Kazuma, si no vas a quedarte sentado, ¿me dejas el lugar frente a la chimenea?"

"(Maldita sea, tu eres la razón de que discutiéramos en primer lugar) Tch, de acuerdo. Iré al gremio a ver qué podemos hacer para compensar las pérdidas de ayer." dije cansado mentalmente mientras me dirigía a la salida.

"A nadie le importa." comentó Aria cuando pasé cerca suyo.

Si yo fuese Megumin, hubiéramos luchado. Si fuese Darkness, me sonrojaría. Si fuese Aqua haría un berrinche.

Pero como soy un caballero, decidí irme en silencio y pensando.

"(Quizás tenga que usar Steal en ella hasta que aprenda a respetarme.)"

* * *

Caminando en dirección al gremio, me topé con Vanir, el diablo enmascarado y malévolo que disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno. O al menos con las decepciones y sentimiento a negativos de las criaturas. Con eso en mente, no pude evitar sentirme incómodo cuajando me sonrió al verme.

Aunque trató de alejarse fingiendo que no me vio, finalmente lo alcancé.

"¿Oh? ¿Qué es ahora? Creí ser claro cuando dije que el dinero por la patente de tus productos estaría listo en un tiempo, y que te avisaría en cuanto lo tuviera."

"No se trata de eso. O al menos no en este momento. Te vi maliciosamente sonriente cuando viste en mi dirección."

"Oh, mis disculpas. sin embargo, me topé con una señorita sumamente descortés hace poco, mientras ayudaba a algunas personas a orientarse por la ciudad. Algo herido en mi orgullo por eso, decidí dar un paseo luego de asegurarme de que los comerciantes de la ciudad no hicieran negocios con la inútil dueña de tienda, y me topé con una deliciosa combinación de sentimientos negativos. Cuando vi a ver la fuente, te vi a ti, y luego de ver tu expresión de malhumorado, el sabor mejoró."

"Ah, OK. Bueno, supongo que eso significa que al menos no soy la única persona infeliz en la ciudad."

"Créeme que no, mi socio de negocios. En realidad, tenía ganas de pasar por el gremio de aventureros dado que sentí una dulce y bien condimentada depresión allí, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo pasará si dejo a la máquina de deudas sola en la tienda por mucho tiempo. Aun así, Te agradecería si pudieras decirme que cosa maravi... digo, terrible pasó allá, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No hay problema."

Habiéndome despedido del diablo amante de la decepción, me dirigí al gremio de aventureros a ver que misión podría dejarme sobrevivir hasta que Vanir me entregue el pago por mis productos.

* * *

Aunque sé que había dicho a Vanir que le daría un informe de la situación en el gremio, la pesadez del aire casi me evita el entrar.

Uno de cada cuatro aventureros estaba echado o medio echado sobre las mesas, bebiendo de forma melancólica. El resto o estaban distraídos, o eran mujeres.

O sea, todos los hombres estaban mal por alguna razón.

Cuando me vieron, algunos gruñeron, pero no parecían con ganas de levantarse.

Algo confundido, traté de ir con una de las muy pocas personas confiables en este mundo. La Onee-san recepcionista.

"Ehmmm, ¿qué pasó aquí? Todos se ven como si hubieran pasado por una crisis."

"Bueno..." por alguna razón, esta confiable Onee-san dudó en responder. O más bien parecía estar incómoda conmigo.

"¡Kazuma! ¡Eres Kazuma, verdad!" un aventurero que conocía me gritó desde su mesa. "Maldito, ¿¡Sabes lo que tu compañera malvada nos hizo!?"

Dirigiéndome a la recepcionista incómoda, pregunté.

"En serio, ¿qué pasó aquí?"

"La verdad, preferiría no decirlo por mí misma..."

"¡Tienes agallas para venir aquí tan pronto! ¡Y no creas que puedes disculparte en nombre de esa lunática, ella tiene que disculparse!"

"Pero entonces ella vendría hasta aquí."

"Ah, está bien. Kazuma, puedes disculparte en su nombre. Mejor dicho, hazlo. Es mejor si es lo antes posible."

"Lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿¡Qué rayos pasó aquí!?"

"Por si no lo sabes, tu nueva compañera buscó una misión, ignoró a todos los que trataron de recomendarle misiones, y cuando Dust trató de acercársele ebrio..."

"¡Ella me pateó en donde más duele! He estado bebiendo para calmar el dolor."

"(Si, por eso estabas bebiendo...) Pero eso no explica el por qué todos están mal. ¿Tanto les importaba Dust?"

"¡Hey!"

"No es Dust lo que los... lo que nos tiene así. Mencionamos a tu nueva compañera, ¿no?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, el problema es que tras atacarlo, muchos trataron de sacarla, pero luego de decir que era parte del culto de Axis nadie tuvo el valor de enfrentarla... o de acercársele. Luego tomó una misión de forma respetuosa, y nos llamó cobardes mientras se iba. Estábamos enojados por esto, pero luego de un rato sólo nos pusimos mal."

"Eso es horrible. Incluso puede llegar a pasar que sea peor que las otras tres en mi equipo. Aunque es raro que a ellas las trate como amigas, pero que odie tanto a personas que ni siquiera conoce."

En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, Vanir mencionó que alguien le había faltado el respeto sin motivo aparente. Considerando que él ya no se quejaba de la "fasti-diosa" del agua tras ver que no serviría de nada, y que la mayoría de las personas en Axel son tranquilas con desconocidos por naturaleza, la única persona en la que puedo pensar debería ser Aria.

"A decir verdad, no me ha molestado."

Quien dijo esto fue la única chica en el equipo de 4 en el que estaba Dust. Recordé que su nombre era Rin, y era una hechicera de nivel medio, además de otra de las pocas personas con sentido común que conocía.

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé, pero me tropecé con ella accidentalmente y me disculpé, y ella hasta se preocupó de si yo estaba bien. Además, fue amable con la recepcionista. Y lo que dijo al irse sólo molesto a los chicos."

"Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que supuestamente dijo"

"Créeme, no querrás saber. Sólo de recordarlo me da algo de asco."

Mientras analizaba la posibilidad de usar algo más que sólo Steal en esa bruja, alguien abrió las puertas del gremio.

De cabello y ojos negros, ropas ligeras y un látigo en su cinturón.

Como si el ambiente pesado no le importase, se dirigió a la recepción y lanzó una pregunta.

"Disculpe, ¿sabe si pasó por aquí una chica que responde al nombre de Aria?"

* * *

FLASHBACK

Había una vez una chica intrépida e indomable.

Cuando se proponía algo en serio, lo cumplía sin importar los obstáculos en su camino.

Nadie pudo detenerla cuando decidió volverse aventurera. Y menos luego de ver el nivel de sus estadísticas.

Su clase como explorador le daba una cierta ventaja en cuanto a tener buenas misiones, pero nunca duro en ningún equipo por más de dos o tres misiones.

Una vez aceptó una misión de búsqueda con otro equipo, pero al ver que no podían seguirle el ritmo, quiso terminar las cosas al adelantarse.

Debido a eso, no pudo pedir ayuda cuando fue atacada por un grifo, qué a pesar de ser pequeño, no era algo de lo que un aventurero promedio pudiera encargarse.

Y cuando ya se había resignado, alguien apareció y la salvó.

No luchó contra el grifo directamente, sino que uso magias básicas para distraerlo y escapar llevándola con él. Y tampoco era especialmente fuerte o rápido. Tuvo dificultades para llevarla lejos y dejó atrás una carga de comida mientras gesticulaba.

Aun así, era un hecho que se metió en el camino de un monstruo de un nivel respetable y salvó a alguien.

Y cuando se pusieron a salvo, ese alguien la regañó fuertemente. Y siguió regañándola aun cuando esa chica le ordenó que se fuera.

Ella no sabía ni siquiera por qué lo escuchó tanto tiempo, ni por qué realmente se disculpó con su equipo cuando regresó con ellos.

Tampoco supo realmente qué la motivó a hablarle cuando lo vio en el gremio de aventureros en Axel.

Tenía el trabajo de aventurero, pero entrenaba y estudiaba para convertirse en un domador de bestias profesional. Incluso llegaba hasta el punto de llevarse animales salvajes a su casa para entrenarlos.

Antes de darse cuenta, hacía misiones con él regularmente. Y también antes de darse cuenta, los demás empezaron a verlos como una pareja.

Ella no intentó callarlos. Inclusive empezó a pensar que era cierto.

Hasta que un día, en la casa de este...

"¡Holaaa, ya hice las compras! Tenían una oferta en estos vegetales que no conozco, pero será divertido ver para que son, ¿no crees?"

"¡gahj! ¡Maldita sea!"

"¿Eh?"

"Otra vez haciendo lo que se te da la gana. ¡Estoy a punto de perder la paciencia y echarte de aquí!"

"Ahhhhh..."

Y entonces ella corrió. Simplemente quiso alejarse lo más posible de él y de lo que le sirviera para recordarlo.

Incluso salió de la ciudad y se dirigió a Axel, la ciudad de novatos en la que ella se convirtió en aventurera.

Pudo aguantar el ver los mismos escenarios de antes, pero mirase donde mirase siempre había algo que le recordaba a ese tipo. O sea, hombres.

De hecho, la única razón por la que aceptó estar en ese equipo en el que estaba ahora era porque la proporción de chicas sobre chicos era de 3 a 1, literalmente. Y aun así no paraba de tratar mal al chico que por alguna razón era el líder del equipo, probablemente dado su parecido físico, así como su forma de pensar.

Sea cual sea el caso, esta vez tomó una misión del gremio con el fin de hacerla con todos y recuperar el dinero que gastó el día anterior, pero cuando entró a la sala común, vio a Kazuma abusando verbalmente de Aqua.

Quizás ahora sea para Aria imposible llevarse bien con un hombre de ahora en adelante, por lo que su esperanza estaba en esta misión. Si salía bien, quizás podría volverse la nueva líder del equipo y sacar a Kazuma del mismo, prometiéndole al menos una cierta suma de dinero semanal para que sobreviva. Según Aqua y Megumin, ese chico podía pasar mucho tiempo en una vida sedentaria si no se le incitaba.

Sin embargo, no parecía tener mucha suerte. La misión era tan simple como quitar una piedra enorme del camino, y tras una hora de viaje, lo único que hicieron fue lanzar explosión. Por si fuera poco, Aria no supo responder cuando la pequeña le preguntó por el puntaje de esa explosión.

Pero ahora quedaba la parte en la que quizás pudiera ganar la confianza de todas. Después de la explosión, probablemente muchos monstruos vendrían atraídos por el ruido, y allí ella demostraría su capacidad para derrotar enemigos de nivel medio.

Y ahora mismo, había uno que se les acercaba. A lo lejos se veía como una especie de gallina gigante y adaptada a las carreras. Según sabía, algunos aventureros de hace tiempo los habían llamado "Chocobos".

Nunca supo el porqué del nombre, pues cuando le preguntó a ese chico...

"(Rayos, vuelvo a pensar en él. Como sea, me desquitaré con ese pollo incrementado.)" Pensó Aría mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Esos momentos quedaron atrás. Ella fue rechazada y ya no podía volver, así que no tenía sentido aferrarse al pasado.

Pero entonces...

"¿Eh? ¿No es Kazuma ese que esta sobre el chocobo?" Comentó Aqua.

"Ciertamente parece él. ¿Pero quién es ese que esta también sobre el chocobo mientras lo maneja?" Respondió Darkness.

¿Por qué el chico que la rechazó estaba yendo hacia ella ahora mismo?

* * *

Momentos atrás, un chico había preguntado por alguien en el gremio de aventureros. Ese alguien no era muy querido por eventos de hace poco, pero él parecía algo desesperado por encontrarla.

Cuando descubrió que Kazuma la había tomado en su equipo, ese chico lo había interrogado al respecto. Y tras unas pocas palabras supieron unos cuantos datos del otro.

Más allá de Satou Kazuma, el otro chico también resultó ser un japonés revivido en ese mundo de fantasía, aunque lo hizo después de Kazuma, por lo que no conocería a Aqua.

Su nombre era Tazuma Minato, y había adquirido el talento de domar bestias fácilmente. Admitió que la conocía de antes y que vivía en una ciudad más cercana al centro que Axel. Y mencionó que cuando supo que se había marchado, él fue a buscarla en cada ciudad en la que creyera que pudiese estar. Incluso llegó a ir a Alcanretia, ciudad que habían evitado después de que le dijeran que era la ciudad base para el culto de Axis.

Al final, ahora mismo estaba en la misma ciudad que ella, y habría encontrado al líder del equipo al que se había unido. Cuando Minato le pidió que dejase ir a Aria, Kazuma aceptó de inmediato. De hecho, algunos aventureros le entregaron dinero a cambio de que se fuera y se la llevara lo antes posible.

Y por eso, ahora mismo se montaron al pollo corredor llamado chocobo y se dirigieron al lugar en donde debería estar Aria y el resto del equipo. Les fue incluso más fácil encontrarlas luego de que la pequeña archi maga del clan de demonios carmesí activa se su magia, pues les ayudó a saber que no estaban lejos en ese momento.

Y ahora que habían llegado, era momento de un reencuentro.

* * *

"¡T-tienes valor para aparecer! ¿¡Que estas tramando!?" Gritó Aria en posición de combate.

"Vine por ti por supuesto."

"¡Si claro! Tú me gritaste cosas horribles cuajando volví de las compras, ¡no digas que no lo recuerdas!" Aunque gritaba, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

"¿de que estas hablando?"

"¡Dije que no te hagas el tonto! Cuando volví dijiste claramente 'Otra vez haciendo lo que se te da la gana. ¡Estoy a punto de perder la paciencia y echarte de aquí!'. Lo recuerdo claramente."

"¿Pero que den...? Aria, ¿recuerdas que había traído un slime de bajo nivel a casa para tratar de amaestrarlo?"

"¿Ah? si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver."

"En realidad sí. Esas palabras que dije se las dije al slime en un arrebato de ira porque seguía tratando de subirse a mi brazo cuando le daba de comer."

"... ¿Eh?"

"Me refiero a que nunca te dije nada horrible. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía que habías llegado en ese momento."

"Ahhhhj."

"Pero realmente lo siento. Pensé que algo te había hecho huir y que yo tendría que ir, buscarte y ayudarte, pero no pensé que yo fuese la razón por la que huiste. Realmente lo lamento."

"Ahhh. ¡Wahhhh! ¡Perdón!" Aria finalmente dejó su postura defensiva y corrió hacia Minato.

"(¿¡Que demonios, por qué es incluso más popular que el tarado con la espada tramposa!?)"

Pero sea cual sea el caso, el malentendido pareció resolverse, y a juzgar por su reacción, parecía que Aria ya no odiaba a los hombres.

Pero eso dejaba un sólo asunto que cerrar.

* * *

"¿¡Ehhhhh!? ¿¡Cómo que debes irte del equipo!?" Aqua obviamente reaccionó ante lo que le acababa de decir su creyente.

"En realidad, parece debo irme de la ciudad también, no sólo del equipo."

"¡P-pero!"

Luego de que Aría supiese del problema que causó en el gremio y su actual fama en la ciudad, Minato le propuso que se fueran de vuelta a su ciudad lo antes posible. Con eso en mente, ella decidió despedirse de las chicas mientras Minato hablaba con Kazuma a solas.

"Se que es duro de aceptar, Aqua-san, pero sé fuerte. Y recuerda el segundo mandamiento que compartimos."

"El segundo... 'hagas lo que hagas probablemente terminarás arrepintiéndote después. Si terminarás arrepentido, entonces es mejor hacer lo que sea más fácil'."

"Muy bien, ¿Y el tercero?"

"'Vive cada día sin impedimentos. Ni Dios sabe si serás feliz mañana, así que sé feliz ahora mismo.' ¡Aria, tú...!"

"Ahora mismo, quiero volver a casa con él. Tampoco quiero despedirme de ustedes, pero con él la vida es más fácil y feliz ahora mismo."

"...Entiendo perfectamente Aria. Incluso si te uniste hace poco, sabía que había un verdadero cultista de Axis en ti." Dijo Aqua con una increíble demostración de madurez nunca antes vista.

"Aunque fue corto, y prácticamente no hablamos, fue un gusto conocerte."

"Al principio tenía ganas de que me maltratases, pero no lo hiciste. Supongo que te agradezco el haber sido amable."

"¿Dijiste 'tenía ganas de que me maltratases'?"

"No lo hice."

* * *

"...entonces, esa chica de azul que parece estar por llorar era la diosa anterior, ¿no?"

"Si. Hasta hoy sigo mal por esa decisión."

"No digas eso. Probablemente nadie hubiera tenido el valor de decirle a una chica como esa 'te elijo a ti' apenas tras conocerla. Eso es un hecho."

"También es un hecho que hasta hoy sufro las consecuencias de dichas palabras. En cuanto a ti, ¿por qué elegiste ese talento? Una vez conocí a un tipo con una espada mágica maldita que se daba la gran vida usándola."

"Bueno, ¿conoces el juego de pokemon?"

"Pregunta respondida. Aunque me sorprende más que hayas conseguido a una chica aun cuando yo debería tener más experiencia en este mundo."

"Bueno, el truco de eso ya te lo dije."

"¿Ah sí?"

"Si, ¿no te dije que elegí el talento de domar bestias?"

"...de acuerdo, creo que debería empezar a llamarte Minato-sama."

* * *

Luego de las despedidas, Aria y Tazuma Minato se fueron montados en el pollo gigante a gran velocidad. Dado que la misión debería de haberse cumplido, los cuatro podrían regresar y cobrar la recompensa como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Bueno, ya que nos despedimos, volvamos al gremio rápido antes de que... ¡!"

"¿Pasa algo Kazuma?"

"Lo que temía. Mi detección de enemigos me acaba de alertar que hay monstruos acercándose. No creo que sean fuertes, pero son muchos. Creo que podemos evitarlos si me sujetan mientras uso Ocultar... ¿¡Darkness que estás haciendo!?"

"¡Los protejo a todos! Tranquilos, ya he activado mi atracción de enemigos para que sólo vengan hacia mí."

OK, esto no era bueno. La habilidad de ladrón Ocultar no era lo bastante poderosa como para anular la atracción de enemigos de una paladín del nivel de Darkness. Ahora los enemigos irían a ellos en lugar de no notarlos.

Sin embargo, Kazuma no se desesperó. Le hizo señas a Aqua para que sostuviera a Megumin y se puso detrás de Darkness con su arco.

"¿Vas a pelear también? De acuerdo, pero si las cosas se complican no dudes en dejarme atrás."

"Desearás que eso pase. Como castigo por esto, cuando volvamos te haré algo tan brutalmente bestial que te hará llorar."

"¿¡!? No, no me engañaras esta vez. La última vez sólo te limitaste a hacer público el nombre que me dieron mis padres en la ciudad. Pero ahora ya no tienes nada."

"Piensa en eso sí te hace sentir mejor. pero la verdad es que, aunque soy un defensor de la igualdad de género, yo no pateo a los caídos. Por supuesto que no iba a ser cruel con una chica que recibió una explosión directamente. Pero a menos que estos monstruos te hieran gravemente, no me contendré esta vez."

"¿T-te contuviste? Tú... ¡no me subestimeeeeeeees!"

Como si fuera un grito de guerra, Darkness entabló la batalla contra esos monstruos.

Y como si fuera influenciada por una esperanza, usó su espada para bloquear y hasta evadir para recibir el menor daño posible.

* * *

 _Bueno, hasta que al fin lo terminé._

 _En realidad, esta fue una de mis ideas originales. Y como original, hubo mucho que cambié tras unos meses (los capítulos de Taka, además del interludio anterior fueron ideados después de la publicación del prólogo, casi sobre la marcha)._

 _Para empezar, imaginaba que sería una chica con poderes de inspiradora que mejora se los atributos del equipo, pero fuera distraída por tener el corazón roto, a la vez que Minato iba a ser no un domador, sino un artesano. Dicho esto, habían un montón de huecos argumentales, y repeticiones con la fuente original._

 _No sólo eso, sino que traté de meterle categorías y posibilidades a esto, por lo que me quedó una cultista de Axis, con una categoría ligeramente más especializada que la de aventurero, androfobia, y otro par de categorías que le quite a tiempo cuando me di cuenta de que me causaría más problemas._

 _Por cierto, también me di cuenta de que estoy usando a Megumin muy poco. De hecho, más allá de que sea peleonera y la magia explosiva en situaciones que estarían bien sin magia explosiva, ella no hizo nada remarcable. Más aun considerando las novelas._

 _En realidad, hace un tiempo decidí leer las primeras novelas (hasta la 4 porque no encontraba las otras como PDF) para ver si podía mejorar mi modo de escribir. Fue un poco sorprendente que la novela tuviese un estilo tan simple, o quizás sólo se siente así tras ver el anime, pues hay muchas cosas añadidas. El canto antes de las explosiones, el caballo sin cabeza de Verdia, el god Réquiem, el final de la segunda temporada... muchas cosas. Y más importante, mientras que la primera temporada mostró a Sena al final, la segunda no mostró a Yunyun, lo que pudo ser por falta de tiempo o porque van a haber cambios mayores con respecto a la novela._

 _Pero bueno, el punto es que el final de la cuarta novela me tentó a seguirlas, y termine llegando hasta la 9na, pues ya no encuentro la 10ma en español más allá del prólogo. Aunque, a decir verdad, si he encontrado la de 'kono akuma' y las de 'kono bakuen' que aún me faltan terminar._

 _Con eso dicho, no digo que ahora vaya a meter los capítulos después de eventos de la novela. A lo sumo los meteré tras los posibles eventos de la OVA que saldrá este mes, pues según wikipedia saldrá junto con el volumen 12 de la novela._

 _Tengo mis ideas sobre de que se tratara esa OVA, pues podría aprovechar para introducir a Iris de un modo similar al que Yunyun fue introducida, o podrían tratar de darle el especial a algún otro personaje, quizás uno enmascarado y con buen sentido de negocios... o quizás alguna cosa random._

 _Pero hablar de las novelas da para mucho tiempo. Volviendo al capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? Dejen una review con su opinión y peticiones, pues con el final cómico que le puse a esto, sería muy fácil pensar en algo brutalmente bestial que hará llorar a cierta paladín de alta resistencia._

 _Aun así, prepárense, pues lo que tengo en mente es por mucho peor de lo que imaginan (claro está, sin cambiar la clasificación del fanfic a M)._


	7. ¿Necesitamos darle una leccion?

**He aquí el relleno del castigo.**

 **El capítulo anterior gustó mucho y me alegro, pero dándole una releída noté lo apurado que me salió. Aún pienso que me salió bien, pero cuando pienso en lo que quise poner al principio, y en los atajos que tomé para terminarlo... bueno, supongo que sólo yo sabré cuanto se perdió y cuanto se dejó atrás.**

 **Por ejemplo, pensaba hacer un segmento en el flashback en el que Aria entrase a Axis mientras pasaba por alcanretia y cuando regresaba a Axel ningún equipo la quería. Según ellos porque era una lunática de Axis, según ella porque era mujer, pero bueno.**

 **Además, quisiera avisar a los que tengan al inglés como lengua original que he decidido empezar una traducción de este fanfiction que iré subiendo a medida que las termine. No habrá cambios significativos con respecto a la versión en español, pero estoy interesado en ver cuanta gente logro atraer si combino ambos idiomas. Sí, sé que suena arrogante, pero para seguir mejorando debo ponerme una meta alta. Podrán encontrarlo con el título "Admission advice".**

 **Por cierto, ya he visto la OVA de Konosuba y debo decir que me encantó. Hay cosas a tomar en cuenta, como el boobslap de Darkness que supero y con creces al de Yunyun en la Ova de la primera temporada, o que al japonés le hicieran un pasado aún más remoto, pues hasta ahora y por novelas/anime se sabía de él tan solo desde que ya era famoso, así que fue interesante ver cómo fueron sus primeros días y cuál fue su poder. De hecho, ese poder no lo he visto ser mencionado, pero funciona bastante bien considerando las cosas que logro.**

 **Aun así, el impacto no fue tanto como esperaba. Volvió a aparecer Mitsurugi Kyouya, y metieron a un nuevo personaje original e irrelevante, pero uno no hizo nada y otra fue un fastidio. Incluso el steal final no fue tan bueno como la visita a Eris, pero creo que al menos se salva.**

 **Por otro lado, hay noticias acerca de una nueva animación para Konosuba. Tengo mis idea sobre lo que se tratara, pero las dejare para el final, ya que probablemente muchos quieran algo más.**

 **Lo diré otra vez. He aquí, el relleno del castigo.**

* * *

Gotas de agua cayeron y resonaron al golpear el agua sobre las que aterrizaron, y Darkness apretó los dientes mirando fijamente a la persona responsable de su situación desesperada.

"Kazuma..."

"Me sorprende que aún tengas esa mirada desafiante, pero eso cambiará muy pronto."

Su voz sonaba determinada, pero de no ser por su entrenamiento estaría llorando. Estaba amarrada, tiritando de frío, y su cuerpo perdía calor a un ritmo alarmante.

Y eso que lo peor aún no había empezado...

* * *

(UNA HORA ANTES)

"Uhhhhh. Esta bebida no sabe bien sin Aria."

Ya había pasado un día de la despedida de Aria, y aunque Aqua la había comprendido completamente, ahora mismo no paraba de quejarse.

"Aria era una buena compañera, no un condimento para tu bebida. ¿Y por qué bebes tan temprano? Ni siquiera hemos almorzado aún." Preguntó Darkness a una Aqua medio triste.

"No puedo evitarlo. ¡Realmente estaba feliz de tener a una amiga de verdad!"

"Oye, ¿qué se supone que somos nosotras para ti?" Como siempre, Megumin fue rápida para responder ante cualquier posible ofensa.

"Son amigas, pero la conexión entre una creyente y su dios siempre es especial. ¡Ya se, vuélvanse parte del culto de Axis!"

"Paso."

"Paso."

"¡Wahhh! ¡Aria, por favor regresa!"

"Esto realmente me pone curiosa por saber cómo Kazuma la conoció y acabó en el mismo equipo."

"¿No lo sabías Megumin?" Le pregunto Darkness, quien era la miembro (actualmente) más reciente del equipo.

"Cuando llegué ya se conocían. Además, mis circunstancias eran complicadas, me uní porque no tenía otra opción. Aun así, ellos ya estaban juntos."

"circunstancias complicadas... en cuanto a mí, me uní con ciertas expectativas que aún tengo en alto."

"Espero que no tengas expectativas sobre ese hikineet de segunda. En especial tu Darkness. ¿Recuerdas? Dijo que te haría algo espantoso." Dijo Aqua metiéndose en la conversación.

"Oh Aqua, quería preguntarte algo. ¿Cómo conociste a Kazuma? Según veo, a veces actúan como si no se soportasen, pero aun así no se separan, y parecen confiar el uno en el otro."

"¡Por supuesto que soy confiable! ¡Es ese maldito neet quien no logra ver mi verdadero valor! Escucha, yo estaba tranquila en el cielo comiendo unos bocadillos, a punto de darle una ayuda insuperable, ¡Y el maldito me arrastró con los mortales sin razón aparente!"

"bocadillos... arrastró con los mortales... ahh."

(Imagen mental de Darkness: Aqua con su belleza divina está arrastrándose en el suelo rodeada por hombres nada divinos mientras grita "¡nooo! ¡Una diosa como yo no puede hacer estooo!")

"Luego pisotearon mi orgullo a cambio de tan sólo 3000 eris, y tuve que trabajar en la construcción en labores manuales. Es cierto que tenía talento, y que me agradecían cuando les daba agua para beber en los descansos, ¡pero aun así no es excusa para hacerme sudar tanto!"

"pisotearon tu orgullo por 3000 eris... labores manuales... les daba de beber... sudar tanto..."

(Imagen mental de Darkness, segunda parte: Aqua está prácticamente sepultada en hombres mientras grita "¡waahhh, esperen un poco, no tengo tantas manos!" mientras le responden "¡cierra la boca o no recibirás tus 3000 eris!" sólo para que ella llore "¡wahh! Sé que dije que soy la diosa del agua, ¡pero no significa que puedan beber de mí!")

"¡Y como si no fuera suficiente, dejó que me comiera un sapo! ¡más de una vez! ¡Y luego mataba al sapo para quedarse con toda la experiencia él sólo! ¡Mientras yo acababa apestosa y pegajosa!" Aqua no se aguantó más y empezó a llorar nuevamente.

"sapos... ahh... ¿¡más de una vez!?... hah... se quedaba con todo... ¿a-apestosa y pegajosa? hah hah"

(Imagen mental de Darkness, fin de la trilogía: una Aqua chibi retrocedía asustada de sapos gigantes mientras preguntaba "¿K-Kazuma-sama? Esto es una broma, ¿cierto? No hay manera de que los sapos hayan pagado." "Piensa lo que quieras. Ellos ya me pagaron y les dije que los dejaría solos mientras me iba a gastar todo este dinero (imaginar un fajo de billetes) en algún lugar apartado" "¡WAHHHHHH!". Al final, Aqua-chibi terminó en medio de un charco gigante de fluidos espesos y malolientes.)

"Ehmm, aunque supe que nada de eso es falso, presiento que Darkness se está haciendo la idea equivocada." Comentó Megumin señalando a la masoquista que temblaba con cada suspiro.

"¡N-no me estoy haciendo ideas equivocadas!... creo."

"Como sea, Aqua. Vayamos al gremio, quizás alguien más esté interesado en formar parte del equipo."

"sniff. Está bien. ¿Vienes Darkness?"

"¿Eh? No. Tengo un par de cosas que hacer en casa por ahora, pero quizás después vaya."

Con eso dicho, la archimaga y la archipreste salieron de la mansión. Sin embargo, había algo en la mente de Darkness que la impulsaba a quedarse.

"(Él aún no hace nada...)"

El día anterior, tras la partida de Aria, una manada de bestias los atacaron. Debido a que Darkness arruinó la posibilidad de un escape, Kazuma había jurado que le haría algo tan bestialmente bestial que la haría perder su mente y llamarlo Gousugin-sama (o sea Maestro en japonés) por el resto de su vida aun siendo una noble.

Bueno, no dijo eso último, pero había prometido que le haría algo increíble.

Dicho esto, Kazuma había salido por la mañana a la tienda de artículos mágicos mientras el resto se quedaba en la mansión. Esto era para Darkness una obvia señal, pues éste nunca se despertaba antes del mediodía por voluntad propia.

Y ahora ella estaba sola en la mansión, y nadie la oiría gritar...

"Ya llegué." Dijo Kazuma abriendo las puertas de la mansión y entrando.

Llevaba consigo un montón de cosas que dejó sobre la mesa.

Aunque esto podía muy bien ser el inicio de una trampa obvia, Darkness nunca retrocedía, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará.

"Bienvenido gousu- quiero decir Kazuma. ¿Qué llevas ahí?"

"Ah, ¿esto? Son un par de cosas de la tienda de Wiz que traje a bajo precio a cambio de ver si podían ser mejorados o alterados para ser útiles. Como por ejemplo esta cosa que según me dijo "brilla con la misma intensidad que la luz que recibe". Sin embargo, eso también significa que sólo brilla en lugares iluminados, y no brilla si el lugar está oscuro."

"Ya veo, ¿crees que puedes encontrarles un uso?"

"Si no pudiera no los habría traído. También esta esa cosa que metí en ese cofre... ¿dónde dejé el cofre?" Dijo Kazuma buscando entre algunos objetos.

"¿Te refieres a este cofre?" preguntó Darkness sujetando un cofre pequeño que parecía servir para guardar joyas.

"Sí. ¿Podrías pasarme lo que tiene dentro?"

"Está bien."

Aunque Darkness tenía ciertas expectativas, momentos como este no eran malos. Es cierto que era débil y tramposo, algo pervertido y cobarde, pero Kazuma era un líder por naturaleza, capaz de darle lugar a un grupo tan disfuncional como el suyo y aun así seguir adelante. Siempre hubieron circunstancias de por medio, pero el hecho es que sin Kazuma nada hubiera sido posible. El dullahan seguiría aterrorizando a la gente, el Destroyer hubiese destruido la ciudad. El duque del infierno seguiría haciendo de las suyas y el limo venenoso habría envenenado las aguas de Alcanretia sin control.

Quien sabe que más podrá evitar en un futuro, y que tan confiable resultará ser al final.

Oh, cierto, él había pedido algo dentro del cofre.

Dispuesta a ayudarlo, Darkness abrió el cofre para joyas... y fue amarrada y restringida completamente por un mecanismo trampa en el mismo.

"¿Eh? ¿¡Ehhhhh!?"

En su sorpresa, Darkness cayó al suelo y miró en dirección a Kazuma buscando una explicación. Lo que vio, fue al aventurero con una cara retorcida en una sonrisa malvada digna de un demonio.

"¡Haha! ¿¡Olvidaste lo que dije ayer!? ¡Es hora de tu castigo!"

Viendo como el Kazuma en quien confiaba se volvía un traidor a punto de castigarla, Darkness también mostró una sonrisa.

* * *

Estando atada, Darkness no podía hacer mucho más que hablar, por lo que Kazuma se la llevó hasta el baño. Una vez allí, abrió la canilla de agua y dejó que esta se juntara en la bañera. Luego, echó al paladín allí, quien se contorsionó al notar el agua fría.

"¡Ughhh!"

Kazuma (Kuzuma ahora mismo) cerró la canilla de agua y esta goteó un poco en lugar de cerrarse definitivamente.

Mientras las últimas gotas de agua caían sobre el agua acumulada en la bañera, Darkness miró a Kazuma con una mezcla de ira y expectativa.

"Kazuma..."

Atada y con sólo la cabeza sobresaliendo del agua fría, Darkness se enfocó en el aventurero a pesar del frío que sentía. Este sonrió mié tras sujetaba una botella.

"Me sorprende que aún tengas esa mirada desafiante, pero eso cambiará muy pronto."

Ahora mismo, Kazuma llevaba una botella con un líquido claro, pero tras sus palabras la abrió con un sacacorchos.

Pensando en lo que iba a hacer, sonrió para sí mismo recordando la charla que había tenido medía hora antes en la tienda de artículos mágicos de Wiz (solo de nombre, la tienda era en realidad de Vanir) mientras vertía el contenido en la bañera.

* * *

"...hum. Es cierto que esta cosa gira, pero no sé por qué dices que se vendería bien... ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?" pregunto Vanir curioso mientras hacia girar un juguete.

"Se llama Spinner, y dije que servía para desestresar."

"Quizás sea porque he vivido mucho tiempo y visto toda clase de cosas, pero esto me parece una estupidez. Bueno, si se vende supongo que no habrá problema alguno."

"¡Wahh! Mi, MI, ¡Mi cabello!"

La amable liche que se quejaba era Wiz, quien tenía un mechón de su cabello enredado con el Spinner. Vaya, y pensar que también se podían generar accidentes sin necesidad de modificarlos con explosivos o navajas.

"Muahahahhaa. ¡Está bien, admito que este invento es interesante! Las emociones negativas de esta torpe dueña de tienda son buenas, así que puedo hacerme una idea de lo que otros aventureros pasarán cuando alguno trate de hacerse el valiente modificándolo con navajas u otra cosa peligrosa."

"¡Vanir-san, deja de reír y ayúdame!"

"Bien joven, ¿por cuánto estas interesado en vender los derechos de este objeto?"

"¿Es parte de tu costumbre de negociador, o no viste el futuro con tu poder raro?"

"Es parte de mi costumbre, ya sé lo que buscas. Sí, sí. Aquí está. Una botella cuyo líquido cambiará de color cuando aumente su temperatura, un cofre trampa anti ladrones (el cual por cierto era totalmente inútil si el ladrón tenía la habilidad "detección de trampas" o "desarmar trampas", ya saben, técnicas básicas para cualquier ladrón), y algunos objetos extras para disimular. Realmente me siento feliz de este momento, pues imaginar el sabor de la desesperación de esa paladín será exquisito."

"¡Vanir-san, ayúdame!" volvió a decir Wiz con su cabello aún atorado y lágrimas en los ojos.

"Ahora ve, joven. Yo iré allá luego de cortar el cabello de Wiz y poner el dinero y objetos a salvo."

"B-bromeas, ¿verdad? No cortarás mi cabello, ¿verdad?"

"Muy bien Vanir. Y por cierto, deberías poder desarmar el Spinner abriéndolo desde el centro, por lo que no hace falta cortar su cabello." dijo Kazuma saliendo de la tienda con las cosas en brazos.

"Gracias, Kazuma-san... wahh, muchas gracias." dijo Wiz llorando de alegría luego de pensar que su cabello sería cortado.

* * *

Volviendo a la realidad, había una razón por la cual Kazuma había conseguido ese líquido en particular, y era porque ese líquido tenía la propiedad de cambiar de color cuando se calentaba. Al diluirse en agua, esta agua podría cambiar de color ligeramente cuando se calentarse, y eso nos lleva a...

"Maldito, me tendiste una trampa. Pero no resultará. No importa lo que me hagas, no me rendiré nunca. Así que adelante, lánzame lo mejor que tengas."

"Fufufu, ¿Quien dijo que yo sería el que te hiciese algo?"

"¿Eh, que quieres decir?"

"Dejarte inmóvil en el agua y verter ese líquido ya es suficiente, así que solo me iré y dejaré que pase lo que tenga que pasar..."

Nuevamente, diré que la función de ese líquido no es la de cambiar de color de forma inofensiva. No es acido, ni veneno, ni una droga o sustancia peligrosa. Si las especificaciones que Vanir tuvo para dármelo son ciertas, entonces debería incluso ser posible beberlo sin sufrir ningún daño.

Por otro lado, no es como si pudiera hacerle salgo de daño a ser paladín. A veces pienso que podría ser engullida, digerida y evacuada sin heridas realmente.

"q-q- ¿Qué es lo que planeas?"

"Lo que puse en el agua es un detector de orina. Cambiará de color cuando detecte un poco, por lo que realmente no tengo que hacer nada más."

"..."

Darkness quedó sin palabras. Ella tenía una resistencia altísima al daño, y un gusto anormal por el dolor, pero aún con eso ella seguía siendo una noble que vivió muchos años mimada como tal. Por lo tanto, su resistencia mental a cosas relacionadas con su cuerpo estaba al nivel de una niña pequeña.

Con un rostro que reprimía las lágrimas, Darkness habló.

"T-tú, demonio, ¿de dónde sacaste algo tan aterrador?"

"Tengo un buen contacto al que le dije que si me daba este líquido, le permitiría quedarse a un lado de la casa para ver a una noble manchándose ella misma. Ahora mismo debe estar viendo por la ventana, así que di hola."

"¿¡!? Todavía... todavía puedo luchar."

"¿Uh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Si tu objetivo es que me humille así, y no vas a hacer nada, entonces sólo tengo que aguantar hasta que Aqua o Megumin regresen. Tu plan no funcionará y tendrás que hacer algo mejor para derrotarme. Quizás atarme a un árbol y decirle a Megumin que lancé su explosión en él sin avisarle que yo estoy allí, y luego déjame para que los monstruos hambrientos me coman..."

"Lamento interrumpir tu fantasía, pero como dije, no necesito hacer nada realmente, más que esperar. ¿No te parece curioso que yo llegase justo cuando ellas se fueron?"

"¿?" Darkness tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"Ya me encargué de esas dos. Alguien del gremio animara a Aqua a mostrar sus trucos de fiesta y la retrasaran. De ese modo, tengo al menos un par de horas para terminar contigo."

"¿Crees que no puedo aguantar una o dos horas? Fufufu, estoy siendo subestimada. ¡Te demostrare lo fuerte que soy!" desafió Darkness a Kazuma, sin darse cuenta de que su voz temblaba como si ya tuviese ganas en ese momento.

"Entonces dime algo, Darkness-san. Has visto que cuando está sumergido en agua, ¿el cuerpo se relaja más?"

"…" Darkness no respondió.

"El agua fría normalmente lo hace a uno encogerse del frio, pero cuando el propio cuerpo humano empieza a entibiar el agua, el cuerpo se relaja más y las partes que normalmente uno mantiene apretadas se relajan mucho, por lo que incluso estar bien disciplinado no ayuda…"

"¡…!" Darkness tembló.

"Y no solo eso, sino que el solo estar rodeada de agua te hace pensar en agua, ¿no es verdad? Y en qué tan tibia podrías dejarla, ¿¡no es verdad!?"

"¡…!" Darkness mordió su labio inferior temblando.

"¿Lo estás imaginando, verdad pervertida? Seguro que ahora mismo estas imaginando en cómo se sentirá el ser humillada frente a alguien que ni siquiera conoces pero que te está viendo. ¿¡Tanto estas temblando!? ¡Si quieres puedo ir y calentar un poco el agua con magia! Aunque claro está, no me hare responsable por lo que hagas si el agua se calienta."

"¡…! … uhg…" Darkness cerró los ojos con fuerza y bajó la cabeza resignándose.

Kazuma vio esto como una rendición, por lo que ahora solo necesitaría irse del baño y calentar ligeramente el agua hasta que empezara a cambiar de color, oyendo como probablemente esa paladín lloraría pidiendo piedad y que la sacara de la bañera para no ser testigo de lo que ocurría. Pero Kazuma (Kuzuma en este caso) no pararía. Esta vez le enseñaría a no jugar en contra del aventurero al que todos temen.

O ese era el plan, pues cuando se disponía a irse, vio un suceso llamativo.

Una porción del agua de la bañera se tornaba de un color azul intenso que iba mezclándose con el resto del agua. Parecía como tinta mezclándose en agua clara.

De pronto, una pequeña idea cruzó su mente. O más bien, una pregunta.

¿Qué tanta temperatura era necesaria para que el líquido cobrase color?

Si salía del cuerpo, era normal pensar que debería salir con la misma temperatura con la que estaba dentro, ¿no?

Mezclando esto, ¿No entonces un líquido que obtuviese color si se lo calentaba hasta los 30° podría ser usado para saber quién está "liberando" líquidos cálidos?

"Uhhhhhh…" Darkness soltó otro gemido que no sonaba como el de una masoquista sufriendo dolor, sino como el de una niña a la que habían encontrado haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentía.

O sea, un gemido que hizo a Kazuma sentirse totalmente culpable.

* * *

Del otro lado de la ventana, un diablo enmascarado disfrutaba de las emociones negativas fluyendo desde el interior de la mansión. El área rodeándola tenía una barrera bastante potente que parecía ser más fuerte cada día que pasaba, y dejar la tienda en la que trabajaba en manos de su dueña pobre podría ser un golpe a la economía de la misma, pero no podía quejarse.

El diablo que ve a través de todo, el duque del infierno Vanir ya había predicho este resultado, y por eso concentró el líquido para que obtuviese color en el momento justo.

Uno podría pensar que saber el resultado hace que todo sea aburrido, pero para este personaje particular eso no se aplicaba. En realidad, era precisamente porque uno podía saber el resultado, anticiparlo y prepararse para disfrutarlo que podía ser tan gratificante.

Una noble humillada y un aventurero culpable, y ninguno podía culparlo a él directamente, por lo que era un éxito rotundo.

Con un suspiro de felicidad, Vanir se levantó de su lugar escondido y volvió a la tienda. Si su predicción era correcta, la diosa fastidiosa debería estar regresando antes de tiempo, pues no podía ver más allá de dentro de unos minutos.

Moviéndose como un ebrio alegre, este diablo enmascarado se fue por donde vino.

* * *

"…" Ya liberada, la paladín no dijo nada mientras salía de la bañera.

"… ¿aun sigues molesta?"

"…" Darkness lo miró una vez más y luego se volteó violentamente mientras seguía sonrojada.

Definitivamente, incluso si podía manejar el ser atacada en grupos, o humillada por un golem metálico, o maldiciones que harían a cualquiera ponerse de rodillas, la humillación que sintió no era algo para siquiera pensar. Era forzado, poco divertido y la hizo mostrar algo que una chica nunca debería mostrarle a nadie.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, el hecho de que tuvieras tu ropa puesta me hizo difícil ver algo. Además, admito que mi acoso fue un poco lejos."

"… ya entiendo el porqué de que Aqua tenga resentimientos hacia ti."

"¡Oye, tú fuiste quien empezó al arruinar mi intento de escape en esa ocasión! Y para colmo te defendiste de esos monstruos tanto que parecías querer un castigo brutal, así que te di un castigo brutal."

"¡No me refería a esto! ¡Hablaba de castigo físico, abusos, golpes, exhibicionismo exagerado, no de esto!"

"Oye, incluso si tienes un fetiche incorregible no es como si tuviera que seguirte el juego con él. Además, un castigo del que no quieras hablarle a nadie es mejor que uno que pueda ser comentado y termine haciendo que se lo cuentes a alguien más. Incluso si estas podrida por dentro sigues siendo una noble, y no hace mucho tuve problemas con la nobleza."

"Y aun dices que estoy podrida por dentro… ¡No tienes derecho de llamarme así después de lo que me hiciste recién!"

"Mira, tenía cosas aún peores reservadas para ti, solo elegí este camino porque era el único que podía preparar para el día siguiente. El resto necesitarían de condiciones especiales."

"¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Todavía te estabas conteniendo!? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que decidas darlo todo?"

"Espera, ¿Acaso eso significa que quieres más?"

"N-no es eso lo que dije."

Bueno, tal parece que Darkness volvía a la normalidad. Ya estaba tartamudeando nuevamente acerca de las cosas que quería pero no podía pedir. Aun así, se veía como…

"Entonces, no les dirás nada, ¿verdad?" pregunto Darkness mirándome de reojo.

"Por supuesto que no. No ganaría nada al hacerlo."

"Hm, ya veo."

"¿Por qué pareces triste? Sé que estas avergonzada, pero considerando lo que pasó esa otra vez, esto de recién no es lo más vergonzoso que hemos hecho en el baño." Mencione recordando esa noche en la que salve a la Loli súcubo.

"¿¡Ahh!? ¿Entonces si lo recuerdas?" ahora Darkness estaba roja tanto de furia como vergüenza.

"Obviamente no lo recuerdo. Como sea, ¿Vas a ir a cambiarte de ropa? No me molesta verte así dado que la ropa se te pega al cuerpo, pero…"

"¡N-no me mires!" grito la noble deshonrada cubriendo sus curvas con sus brazos para después salir disparada hacia su habitación.

Si, ya estaba recuperada.

Pero junto con la partida de Darkness, alguien más apareció en la escena.

"¡Kazumaaaa, grandes noticias! ¡Wahah!" grito la diosa del agua quien por entrar rápido se tropezó.

"Antes de decirme que pasa primero trata de caminar bien." Respondí sarcásticamente, pero en lugar de molestarse y llamarme hikineet, Aqua me miró y dijo unas palabras que podrían ser tanto una bendición como una maldición.

"Kazuma, alguien está interesado en unirse a nuestro equipo."

* * *

 **Y con esto el relleno del castigo acaba.**

 **Este capítulo fue realmente una tortura en más de un sentido, pero vayamos por partes.**

 **Para empezar, la idea de humillar a Darkness así ya la tenía desde el capítulo anterior, pero en un arranque de elocuencia se me ocurrió añadir además una serie de imágenes mentales perversas acerca de cómo Darkness cree que Aqua termino con Kazuma. Creo que deje salir mi lado sádico a la hora de malinterpretar conversaciones y términos, pero aun así me pareció bastante acorde al estilo de la serie.**

 **Por otro lado, aunque la idea de reducir a la paladín de 18 años con educación de noble a una niña que aún no sabe ir al baño sonaba genial, el pasar esto a rescrito sin que pareciese sacado de un hentai fue bastante difícil. Logre meter el Spinner, y al diablo Vanir que considero la definición de troll en ese mundo para amenizar la escritura, y explicaciones que ni yo sé si son ciertas pero parecen tener sentido en mi cabeza. Aun así, llegue a un punto en el que me tomo dos días terminar la primera parte (hasta la trampa de Kazuma), dos semanas y media terminar la segunda (hasta la humillación de Darkness) y una hora terminar la tercera (hasta ahora), por lo que quizás se sienta la diferencia en el ritmo.**

 **En otras noticias, la noticia de que habría una nueva animación para Konosuba ya fue anunciada, y como es un anuncio reciente, no se refiere a la OVA que fue anunciada desde hace unos meses. Para esto tengo unas tres opciones.**

 **Primero, podría ser una serie de minicapitulos con personajes chibi, similares a la parodia de shingeki no kyojin o a la de ansatsu kyoshitsu que salieron hace relativamente poco. Aunque ya de por si konosuba es una serie de risa, es posible que quieran sobreexplotar ese recurso aún más., presentando situaciones aún mas exageradas, por lo que funcionaria en cierto modo.**

 **Lo segundo es una serie spin off de Kono bakuen. Kono bakuen es la abreviación de las novelas para Megumin, quien al ser la mas popular de la serie y por alto margen, el autor decidió ahondar en su pasado, sobre como aprendió explosión, la villa de los demonios carmesí, y como llego a Axel como la segunda archimaga más pobre de la ciudad (después de Wiz). Realmente con solo las primeras tres novelas ya daría material para una serie de 10 a 12 episodios, y si tiene a la Loli explosiva como protagonista es obvio que querrán intentarlo.**

 **Y la tercera elevaría el hype a niveles muchísimo más altos. Se trata de una película. Quienes hayan leído la quinta novela, sabrán que los eventos de esta podrían ordenarse como una película, y que al menos la "batalla final" de dicha novela es tan buena como la que se presentó en el anime contra Hans, además de que tras tanta popularidad con la serie, el siguiente nivel podría ser la pantalla grande. Por otro lado, esto significaría que la película tardará al menos uno o dos años en salir, pero nos e descarta la idea.**

 **Tengo mis razones para pensar que no será una tercera temporada, pues el objetivo de un anime generalmente es el de dar trabajo a los animadores, reunir dinero por su emisión, promover la venta de mercadería y hacer publicidad a la fuente original. Esto se logró y con creces, y a estas alturas una tercera temporada podría incluso quitar ganas de ir por las novelas. Por otro lado, la idea de una OVA no tendría mucha gracia después de que ya saliese una OVA este año, por lo que me decanto a una de las primeras dos opciones, con la tercera como posibilidad.**

 **Aun así, lo único que puedo hacer es vivir para saber que será, y disfrutar lo que traigan cuando lo traigan.**

 **Del mismo modo, espero que esperen pacientemente lo que sigue, que un nuevo recluta esta por entrar al escuadrón suicida de Kazuma.**


	8. ¿Necesitamos un personaje relevante?

_**Hola, ya volví.**_

 _ **Quien sea el sujeto que dijo originalmente que si deseas hacer algo entonces sólo lo hagas, debió ser Superman o un cultista de Axis (chiflado) porque para mí, el mantener tres fanfiction actualizados es una odisea, y más cuando uno es una historia larga, otro es una comedia, y otro una traducción.**_

 _ **Aun así, no dejaré de lado ninguno, pero probablemente tarde en sacar el próximo capítulo. Además de que tengo otro par de cosas que quiero probar.**_

 _ **En respuesta al comentario de s Murd3rf4c3: (°¬°)/-[Seeeee]**_

 _ **Y para Gonzo-kun: probablemente aparezcas en el capitulo final.**_

 _ **Y por ahora, dejaré que disfruten de este capítulo.**_

* * *

En el capítulo anterior de Carta de Admisión...

"Kazuma, alguien está interesado en unirse a nuestro equipo."

...

Si, ese es todo el flashback. Si quieren un flashback más largo relean el capítulo anterior.

...

"... eso podría ser malo."

"¿¡!? ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Si eres tu con quien se entrevistó y lo aceptaste entonces no puede ser algo bueno."

"¡Hey, no soy una inútil sin criterio! Dime sino cuándo fue la última vez que mis decisiones nobles causaron problemas."

Ante esto, Kazuma aspiró profundo, pues tenía mucho que decir.

"Para empezar, purificaste alcanretia sin control, haciendo que sus aguas termales se volvieran agua corriente. Animaste a tus seguidores lunáticos convirtiéndote en la sacerdotisa que oía pecados dejando a Megumin a merced de los lunáticos de Axis."

"Brrr, lo siento Aqua, pero tiene razón en eso."

"Casi haces desaparecer a Wiz o a Vanir, aun cuando sus ventas de mis productos son la razón por la que pronto tendremos mucho dinero. Atrajiste a los lagartos corredores y luego te echaste a llorar en el suelo en lugar de intentar ayudarnos con tu magia de apoyo, morí debido a eso, ¿recuerdas?"

"Kazuma, sólo estas mencionando las cosas que pasaron entre la derrota de Vanir y Hans, te faltan las anteriores y las posteriores."

"¡Megumin, de qué lado estás!"

"Luego de recordar lo de alcanretia definitivamente no estoy de tu lado."

"¡Wahhh! ¡Dejen de tratarme mal por mis esfuerzos!" Gritó Aqua antes de correr hacia su habitación.

Con Darkness y Aqua lejos, Kazuma se quedó con Megumin en la sala, pero esta no pareció importarle mucho la situación.

"Aunque ya te he visto hacerla llorar en menos tiempo, me sigue pareciendo increíble tu habilidad para hacerla llorar cada vez que te enoja. Incluso Yunyun ganaba algo de resistencia cada vez que la molestaba."

"Oye, ¿qué demonios le hiciste a esa chica antes de que yo la conociera?"

"Nada de tu incumbencia. Además, creo que sería mejor hablarte de la nueva miembro que entrará al equipo."

"Hey, no decidas por mí. Seguro que será alguna rara."

"Oi, si vas a discutir acerca de mis gustos y criterios dímelo a la cara, nadie en el clan de demonios carmesí rechazará una pelea. Pero realmente creo que deberías ir a verla. Es algo torpe pero no creo que puedas rechazarla."

"¿Precisamente a que te refieres con algo torpe? Darkness se presentó como "algo torpe" y no le puede dar a nada con su espada."

"Olvidó su tarjeta de aventurera en su casa, pero dijo ser un caballero. Es una clase inferior a la de Darkness, pero probó sus habilidades contra algunos objetivos y puedo decir que es hábil. Ahora, vamos al gremio a verla."

* * *

Tanto Aqua como Darkness se quedaron en la mansión, por lo que Kazuma y Megumin fueron al gremio solos. Megumin parecía animada por alguna razón dado que en lugar de retrasar a Kazuma (la pobre tiene las piernas cortas) parecía guiarlo.

"Oye... ¿por qué estas tan animada? ¿Acaso es alguien que conoces?"

"Aparte de los que están en el hogar de demonios carmesí y Wiz, todos los que conozco son bastante raros, por lo que no te los recomendaría. Pero esta es especial y genial."

"¿Qué dijiste sobre que los que conoces son raros?"

"Verás, ella tiene un objetivo en mente y desea cumplirlo."

"Oye, ¡no me ignores!"

"¡Déjame contarte cuál es su objetivo!"

"¿No vas a oír mi queja, no? Ahh, esta bien, dime que te tiene tan interesada."

"Muy bien, ya que insistes."

"Realmente no estoy insistiendo."

Aunque Kazuma estaba fallando en tener una conversación, no llegaría a nada quejándose, por lo que se limitó a oír lo que esa niña que por lo general no pensaba en nada más que explosiones todo el día tenía para decir.

"Verás, nos dijo que necesitaba unirse a un equipo de aventureros para ganar experiencia y hacerse más fuerte."

"Ah, que bien."

"...Debido a que su objetivo es vengarse de alguien muy cruel que le hizo un daño horrible..."

"Ah, que bi... ¿¡Que!?"

"Por supuesto lle preguntamos que le hicieron, y resulta que ella quiere vengar a su hermana, quien aunque estaba dispuesta a dedicar su vida a alguien, este la rechazó, traicionó y destruyó brutalmente."

"¡No puedo creer que digas algo tan horrible como si te preguntaran por tu comida favorita!" Gritó Kazuma ante esa información.

Realmente, ¿acaso está niña no tenía estándares?

"Parece que no entendiste bien. Ella busca justicia para su hermana, castigando al culpable. Admito que durante un momento dudamos sobre si el responsable eras tú, pero ella dijo que fue algo bastante reciente, por lo que probablemente no seas tú."

"Me espanta ver la poca fe que tienes en mi."

"No me culpes. Sólo fíjate por ti mismo si ella es o no digna del equipo."

Aunque Kazuma estaba escéptico acerca de lo que "ser digno del equipo" significaba, decidió tratar de tener fe. No podía ser peor que algunos de los anteriores, ¿no?

* * *

Al llegar al gremio, Megumin señaló a una onee-san de espaldas a nosotros, bastante atractiva, de cabello corto y rojo, con una espada corta y un látigo en el cinturón.

Al verla, sentí un pequeño sentimiento de ya haberla visto antes, pero no alcanzaba a recordar en donde.

Cuando esta belleza se volteó hacia ellos, sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Kazuma, como si hubiese encontrado lo que había estado buscando toda su vida.

"Muy bien, aquí está Kazuma. Presentate ante él y serás parte del equipo."

"Oye Megumin, todavía no sabes si la dejaré entrar."

"¿Entonces debe irse?" Preguntó ligeramente preocupada.

"N-no dije eso... Es sólo que esta vez quiero asegurarme de que podamos contar con ella. ¿Mencionaste que quería vengarse de alguien más? Si nos abandona para terminar con eso entonces es mejor que estemos preparados."

"Satou Kazuma..."

Mientras discutían, esa chica se les acercó, y habló con una voz dulce y... ¿fría?

"Desde hace tiempo que te buscaba, y aunque estaba preparada para buscarte durante un mes completo encontrarte tan pronto también es bueno. Ahora, ¡es hora de completar mi venganza!"

¡Esa chica sacó su espada y se lanzó hacia Kazuma!

"¿¡Wah, que demonios!?" De algún modo, Kazuma esquivó a la otra saltando hacia atrás, mientras que Megumin reaccionó a su manera.

"¡O-oye espera un momento! ¡Kazuma! ¿No dijiste que no habías hecho nada?"

"¿¡Porque tu primera reacción es desconfiar de mí!? ¡Detenla!"

"Hey, detente. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿No dijiste que querías vengarte de alguien que mató a tu hermana?"

"¡Si, y es el!" respondió miéntras volvía a atacar con la espada, esta vez chocando con la de Kazuma.

"¡Kazuma, me está argumentando en tu contra!"

"¡Te dije que dejes de desconfiar de mi! Escucha, no se quien eres ni por que me odias, pero tranquilízate un momento y dime por que dices que soy yo."

"Porque tengo pruebas. Sé que el culpable que busco es un adolescente de ropas verdes, cabe lo y ojos cafés y acompañado de tres aventureros de alto nivel. He preguntado en el gremio y tu eres el único que tiene esas características."

"¡Noo, tiene que ser un error de algún modo! ¡Oigan, que alguien le diga algo!" Gritó Kazuma a cualquier aventurero en el gremio.

Pero...

"¿Oíste? Parece que Kuzuma lo volvió a hacer."

"Maldito suertudo. Dijo que era su hermana, por lo que seguro que era otra belleza y probablemente pelirroja. Ese maldito..."

Nadie pareció a querer ayudarlo. Habían algunos que hasta parecían estar haciendo apuestas sobre lo que le pasaría.

"¡Ustedesss!"

"¡Kazuma! Prometo tratar de ser comprensiva, pero creo que es mejor que me expliques que es lo que hiciste en lugar de dejar que lo sepa de alguien más. Incluso podría tratar de aconsejarte sobre lo que deberías hacer."

"¿¡Consejos!? ¡Ya dije que no he hecho nada! Además, ella dijo que me buscó no sólo por mis características, sino también porque estoy acompañado de ti y las otras dos, ¡Así que sea lo que sea que haya hecho debió ser mientras estaba con ustedes tres!" Dijo Kazuma esquivando otro ataque.

Aunque intentaba darle al aventurero, la chica pelirroja se detuvo y preguntó con dudas.

"¿Acaso... no te acuerdas?"

"¡Pues no! ¿¡Que es lo que hice!?"

"La semana pasada visitaste un calabozo a las afueras del pueblo, destruiste al robot guardián, ¡y luego activaste a mi hermana para después destruirla!" Grito la pelirroja violenta.

"¿huh?"

La semana pasada. Fue después del regreso de alcanretia, conocida como la ciudad de los chiflados de Axis ahora que la diosa incompetente que tenía por compañera les había purificado las aguas termales. Si mencionó un calabozo con un robot guardián, debe de referirse a la fortaleza de ese japonés que creó también al Destroyer. Y sobre activar a su hermana para después destruirla...

"... ah."

"¿Finalmente te acuerdas?" Preguntó la chica con cabello rojo brillante, con un rostro que recordaba haber visto antes, y ahora se de donde.

"¡Ahhhhhh! ¿¡Eres su hermana!? ¿¡Eres la hermana de esa robot chiflada!?"

"¡No le digas así a mi onee-sama!" gritó lanzándose a Kazuma, quien huyó sin dudarlo.

* * *

Fuera del gremio, Kazuma y la otra corrían por las calles. El aventurero no era especialmente rápido, pero dado que no llevaba armas además de su espada corta él era más ligero. Aún así, la otra no lo perdía de vista ni se retrasaba en su persecución.

Megumin era obviamente incapaz de seguirles el paso, por lo que la perdieron de vista luego de unas calles.

Desde que la huida comenzó, había pasado poco más de un minuto, pero...

"También soy un robot, ¡por lo que sin importar cuanto corras no me cansaré!"

"(¡Maldiciooonn! No hemos recorrido casi nada y ya me estoy cansando. ¿Por que mi vida como hikikomori esta empezando a ser un problema justo ahora?)"

Kazuma ya estaba literalmente en las últimas. Si esto seguía así, en otro minuto Kazuma ya seria incapaz de seguir corriendo.

En un intento de idea desesperada, Kazuma tomó unas manzanas de un puesto que estaba a un lado suyo sin dejar de correr.

"¡Tomaré esto, te pago después!"

"¿¡Eh!?"

La idea era simple y se basaba en la suerte... literalmente.

Kazuma era un individuo con una suerte muy elevada. Podría decirse que era su mejor recurso y lo que más lo caracterizaba. Además, muchas de sus mejores victorias fueron gracias a sus planes rápidos que idea a sobre la marcha.

Hasta donde sabe, tiro certero es una habilidad de arquero que permite acertar a un blanco con un arco y que depende de la suerte, pero... ¿podría tiro certero ser usado sin un arco? ¿Podría usarse para los lanzamientos?

Kazuma dio un respiro, tomó una de las manzanas con una mano, giro sobre sus pies hasta apuntar a la chica que lo perseguía y se preparó.

"¡Tiro certero!"

Y lanzó...

Una manzana no causaría ningún daño, pero con suerte podría hacer que se tropezase. Y suerte era algo que Kazuma tenía de sobra.

La fruta lanzada voló perfectamente hacia la perseguidora, dispuesta a estrellarse contra ella con fuerza.. hasta ser rebanada por la espada de la robot y su trayectoria fue alterada.

"..."

"¿Pensaste que eso funcionaría? Vaya que estas desesperado."

Sin nada que perder, Kazuma lanzó la otra manzana esta vez a sus pies... sólo para ver a la robot esquivar el tiro con un salto perfecto.

"¿Algún otra idea?" Preguntó la robot sarcásticamente mientras adoptaba una posición de combate.

Kazuma no respondió mientras se disponía a usar su plan B.

Seguir huyendo.

"¡Ahhhhh!"

"¿¡Aún vas a huir!?"

"(¡Maldicioonn! Puedo entender que este molesta por lo que hice, ¡Pero intentar formar parte del equipo para matarme es demasiado cruel!)"

* * *

En otra ciudad, lejos de la ciudad de novatos de Axel, un sujeto estornudó.

"¡Ahchuu!"

"¿? Salud, señor." Dijo un vendedor que atendía al sujeto.

"Gracias."

"¿Acaso está enfermo?"

"No me siento enfermo."

"Entonces quizás alguien habló de usted."

"Eso es todavía más improbable. Quizá sólo se me haya metido polvo en la nariz."

Rascándose la nariz, ese sujeto cuyo nombre real era Taka ignoró el suceso y siguió con sus compras.

* * *

"Mmmmm, me pregunto qué dirían esas dos de lo que voy a hacer." Pensó Mitsurugi Kyouya caminando por las calles.

Hace un par de días supo que el equipo en el que estaba la diosa a la que él más respetaba buscaba nuevo a miembros, por lo que había pensado en unírseles temporalmente con la idea de vencer a algún otro líder del Ejército del Rey demonio. O sea, si el equipo que los puede vencer y uno de los aventureros más poderosos del mundo combinasen fuerzas, quizás al fin lograría cumplir su promesa con Aqua-sama de vencer al Rey demonio.

Él preferiría tener a esa diosa de su lado. Y de ser posible, a todos excepto al aventurero que lo hizo dar vueltas alrededor del Reino buscando su espada maldita, pero probablemente volvería a ser humillado de algún modo si lo intentase.

Por eso mismo ahora sería astuto. Si él conseguía darle a su Aqua-sama lo que ella buscaba, puede que ellas decidan dejar al aventurero y se unieran a él.

Además, Puede que hasta le hiciera un favor a Satou Kazuma si este decidía quedarse atrás y le dejase a él encargarse de los problemas. Ni siquiera le importaría aguantarlo siempre y cuando Aqua-sama este bien.

Y en eso pensaba cuando el aventurero en cuestión chocó con él al doblar una esquina.

"¡Ahh!" Kazuma cayó de espaldas ante el choque, pero Mitsurugi Kyouya no, debido a su resistencia superior.

"¿Satou Kazuma? Menos mal, tenía en mente hablar contigo de algo..."

"N-no es momento de hablar, debo irme."

"¡O-oye, te estoy hablando! ¿Qué te tiene tan ocupado?"

"Mira, puede que seamos amigos, pero ahora mismo debo correr. ¡Nos vemos después!"

"¡H-hey...! ¿Eh? ¿Amigos?"

Esta afirmación paralizó al espadachín de alto nivel.

Desde que llegó a este mundo con su gran espada maldita, las batallas han sido lo bastante fáciles como para que él no necesitase depender de nadie más. Él había ido de aventuras con mucha gente, conocido personas influyentes y tenía compañeros confiables, pero todos ellos lo veían como alguna clase de héroe legendario e imposible de alcanzar, por lo que aún si tenía aliados, no podía decir realmente que tuviera amigos.

Ese aventurero que en lugar de pedir un poder o arma pidió traer a la diosa consigo era mucho más débil, pero fue el primero que realmente lo hizo probar la derrota. Y ya había derrotado a tres jefes del Ejército del Rey demonio, por lo que tampoco era un simple hablador de segunda con suerte.

"(Quizás lo malinterpreté. Ciertamente pude ser arrogante, y esa derrota me hizo entender que aún me quedaba mucho por aprender, pero si realmente él está de acuerdo, creo que sí podríamos ser...)"

"¿Amigos, eh?" Dijo una voz femenina interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kyouya.

Al voltearse, el japonés con la espada maldita vio a una chica pelirroja con una sonrisa malvada.

"Sabes, perseguir a Satou Kazuma me parece algo aburrido, por lo que se me acaba de ocurrir, ¿y si tomase a uno de sus amigos como rehén? probablemente vendrá hacia mí si le digo que tengo a su "amigo" capturado."

Nuevamente, y mientras sacaba su espada, Mitsurugi Kyouya volvió a pensar en su plan de formar parte del equipo para tratar de sacar a Kazuma del mismo.

* * *

"...Tsk, debí imaginar que no duraría mucho." Dijo Kazuma viendo la pelea de lejos.

Aunque el plan era hacer que el idiota y la robot lucharan entre sí mientras Kazuma usaba sus habilidades para esconderse, Kazuma ya sabía que no duraría mucho.

O sea, ni siquiera fue una pelea. Mitsurugi sólo se defendió mientras se contenía para no liberar mucho poder y aun así la otra parecía recibir daño. Al final, esta también escapó de él, dejándolo solo en la calle y sin saber qué hacer.

"(Bueno, al menos la perdí de vista, pero no dudo que podrá encontrarme si decide buscarme activamente. Quizás deba volver a la mansión, o pedirle ayuda a alguien...)"

Mientras Kazuma se movía oculto, vio al otro lado de una calle a una chica de ojos rojos y cabello negro trenzado, comiendo sola.

Ella era...

"(No. Sería cruel meterla en esto sólo porque es fuerte. Supongo que sólo me queda volver a la mansión.)"

Y así, Kazuma se alejó de la robot vengativa y rechazo el pedirle ayuda a la única persona en la ciudad que lo rescataron sólo por recibir el título de "amiga".

* * *

"¡Finalmente te encuentro, Satou Kazuma!" Gritó la robot pelirroja al encontrar al aventurero comiendo en un puesto de comida al aire libre.

"¿¡Ghgbbb!? ¿aghhag hhbfbgg bg gbbfh?"

"¡Si vas a responder al menos traga tu comida!"

Kazuma tragó lo que estaba masticando y bebió un sorbo del té que había pedido para terminar de pasar la comida. Después, repitió su pregunta.

"¿Cómo rayos me encontraste?"

"Fue fácil. Simplemente pensé que a estas horas y tras haber corrido, probablemente harías una parada para comer mientras pensabas si ir a tu casa o no. Aunque realmente no esperé encontrarte tan rápido. Como sea, ¡te llegó la hora!"

En una plaza en medio de la ciudad, y frente a un puesto de brochetas, Kazuma y la robot iban a retomar su pelea.

Hasta que...

"¡Ajá! ¡Llegamos a tiempo!"

"Dices eso, pero al principio te la pasaste diciendo "Pues se lo merece. Si ese hikineet no va a derrotar al Rey demonio y devolverme al cielo, entonces me da igual.", por lo que tuve que robar tu bastón y correr hasta aquí para que me siguieras."

"¡No corriste nada! ¡Usaste a Darkness como mula de carga para llegar más rápido!"

"¡M-mula de carga! Ser llamada así en un espacio público luego del castigo humillante de Kazuma es... ¡Ummm!"

El trío de inútiles representantes de los colores primarios hicieron su aparición de la manera más incómoda posible.

"¡Ustedeees! ¿¡Por qué se tardaron tanto en venir a ayudarme!?"

"¿¡Ahhhh!? ¡Agradece que vinimos, Hikineet de segunda! Y sólo para que sepas, ¡solamente vine para que sepas que sí soy útil! ¡Haré algo tan genial que no serás capaz de referirte a mí sin usar -sama nunca más!" Dijo la diosa de los alardes.

"Además, soy una archwizard, mis habilidades no están dirigidas a la velocidad en algo más que el conjuro de explosión." Fija la niña de las explosiones.

"Ehm, y yo sólo estaba siendo dirigida por Megumin y..."

"¡Es hora de probar mi utilidad! ¡Prepárate malvado ser vengativo, lamentarse el día en que decidiste atacar a mi sirviente. ¡God Blooowwww!"

Aunque dijo muchas cosas innecesarias, Aqua fue la primera en atacar.

La robot respondió agitando su látigo, haciéndolo sonar contra el aire con un sonido aterrador. Aquí se espantó con ese sonido y detuvo su carrera, retrocediendo sal instante.

"¡Wahhh! Por poco me da, ¡por poco me da!"

"¿¡Que te pasa!? Después de dar un anuncio como ese ¿¡terminas acobardándote!?"

"¡P-pero...! ¡Ese látigo se parece a la lengua de los sapos gigantes y me da miedo!"

¡Esta chica!

Aunque Kazuma tenía mucho para decirle a esa diosa hipócrita y cobarde, todavía tenía dos posibles ayudas.

"¡Kazuma! Entretenga mientras preparo mi hechizo de Explosión."

"¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Estamos en medio de la ciudad!"

"¡Pero sin mi magia explosiva no tengo nada con lo cual pelear!"

"(¡Maldiciooooon! ¡Debí llamar a esa chica Yunyun cuando pude!)"

Bueno, dos son inútiles. Pero aún queda... al diablo, Kazuma está sólo.

"Esto todavía no ha terminado. Como paladín del culto a Eris, ¡es mi deber proteger a mis compañeros!" gritó Darkness corriendo hacia la robot pelirroja mientras agitaba su espada.

Pero al llegar cerca de esta, la robot se movió ligeramente y Darkness cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Ese era definitivamente el evento que Kazuma esperaba que ocurriese. Sin embargo, la cosa empeoró gracias a la gente que veía la pelea desde lejos.

"¡S-sorprendente! Evadió el golpe y luego la hizo caerse, aun cuando es una paladín capaz de hacerle frente a un general del Rey demonio." Dijo de pronto alguien que veía la pelea.

"(No. Puede que no lo hayas visto porque estabas lejos, pero vi claramente que ella prácticamente falló el golpe y se tropezó cuando trató de atacar otra vez. La otra sólo se movió por reflejo.)" Pensó Kazuma.

"Y mírala, su rostro esta rojo por la ira de ver a un oponente formidable." Dijo otra persona viendo el enrojecido rostro de Darkness."

"(No. La razón por la cual su rostro esta enrojecido es otra que prefiero no mencionar.)" Pensó Kazuma.

"Si alguien que enfrentó a oponentes como el dulahan y aguantó el control de ese diablo del Rey demonio considera a esa pelirroja como un oponente formidable, entonces nosotros no podemos hacer nada. ¡Que frustración! Incluso si quisiéramos ayuda sólo seríamos un estorbo. ¡Lamento ser tan débil!" Comentó alguien llorando, haciendo que el resto de los que veían la pelea, guardias y aventureros incluidos se echara para atrás.

"(¡Noooo! ¡Por favor no la sobrevaloren! ¡A estas alturas incluso el viejo artesano con músculos podría ayudarme mucho!)" Gritó Kazuma mentalmente al ver que ahora nadie lo ayudaría.

Nuevamente parece que él será el único capaz de hacer algo para resolver la situación.

* * *

Aunque el equipo Kazuma que no terminaba renunciando estaba allí, el verdadero problema era entre dos individuos.

"Miren, mi problema es sólo con él, ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí." Comentó la robot.

"¿¡Pero por qué es mi culpa!? ¡Megumin fue la que usó explosión para destruir a esa robot dominatrix!"

La robot se volteó hacia la Maga Loli.

"¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué estoy siendo acusada? Es cierto que usé explosión allí, ¡Pero fue Aqua quien tocó el botón e hizo que tu hermana despertase!"

La robot se volteó hacia la diosa inútil.

"¡Wahh! E-es cierto que toqué el botón, ¡pero fue porque Kazuma no me dijo que no lo hiciera! ¡Además, Darkness tenía esa clase de gustos! si quieres golpear a alguien que sea a ella."

La robot se volteó hacia el aventurero ignorando a la noble corrupta.

"¿¡M-me ignora!?"

"O-oye, no negaré que di la orden de atacar, pero ahora mismo estoy arrepentido por eso. Lo siento mucho, estoy dispuesto a pagar para que me perdones. ¿Cuánto quieres?"

La robot miró a Kazuma confundida y respondió.

"Sólo para que sepas, no te odio ni me caes mal. De hecho, sólo sé que tengo una hermana porque estaba en mi programación."

"¿Programación?"

"Sí, verás, quien nos creó lo hizo con el diseño de 'hermana mayor sádica' y 'hermana menor estricta', pero realmente nunca hable con mi hermana mayor. Fui liberada por la fuerza de la explosión."

"¿Eh? ¿Mayor y menor? Ya veo, tiene sentido. Si se puede hacer a una, ¿por qué no hacer a otra? Aun siendo robots la idea de ser dos hermanas haría que las situaciones cómicas de anime fluyan sin problemas, y sus personalidades realmente calzarían con alguien que tiene los gustos de Darkness..."

"Presiento que lo que dijiste tiene un doble sentido perturbador..."

"Aun así, si ese es el caso, ¿por qué me atacarías? Si no me odias entonces no hay motivo, ¿no?"

"Es porque soy la encargada de hacer cumplir la Posdata del diario del creador."

"¿? ¿Cuál Posdata?"

"No te hagas el tonto. Si abriste el sello de mi hermana entonces debiste leer el diario, y por lo tanto la Posdata al final del diario."

"Espera un momento. El diario terminaba con la petición de que cuidáramos de sus creaciones aunque no nos hicieran caso."

"¡No, después de eso! ¡El diario terminaba diciendo que en caso de no cuidarlos y destruirlos yo aparecería para derrotar a quien fuera responsable!"

Al oír esto, Kazuma dudó, pero dirigió su mirada hacia Aqua, la diosa que había leído el diario en ese momento.

"Aqua, cuando leíste el diario, ¿había algo escrito en la página siguiente?"

Las otras dos también vieron a Aqua al entender a qué se refería Kazuma. Esta miró para otro lado y habló como si nada.

"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que si había una página más..."

"¿¡POR QUE RAYOS NO LA LEISTE!?

"¿¡CÓMO IBA A SABERLO!? ¡PENSE QUE SERIA OTRA CONDICIÓN RARA QUE NOS COMPROMETERIA A HACER ALGO INCÓMODO Y NO QUERIA SEGUIR LEYENDO! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN SABES JAPONÉS, ASI QUE PUDISTE LEERLO TAMBIÉN!"

"¿¡Por qué eres retrasada incluso con las cosas más simpleeeeesssss!?"

"¿¡Podrían no ignorarmeeeee!?" grito la robot vengadora a la que parecían haber olvidado mientras se gritaban entre sí.

"Escucha, tienes derecho a estar molesta, yo lo estoy con esta idiota de pelo azul, pero matarme no cambiará nada. Además, dijiste que no me odiabas, por lo que podrías olvidarte de..."

"Imposible. Mi programación me obliga a cumplir la misión de acabar con el responsable de la destrucción de los demás robots del calabozo."

Kazuma tragó saliva. Ser llamado como el responsable de la destrucción de esos robots creado a por el lunático que también creo al Destroyer no sonaba tan mal para los habitantes de este mundo, pero si añades a una superviviente que busca venganza por su familia, la cosa cambia.

"Pero sabes..." Empezó a decir.

"¿?"

"Aunque esa es mi programación principal, todavía soy capaz de decidir por mi supervivencia, por lo que si soy incapaz de acabar contigo, entonces abortaré la misión."

"Espera, quieres decir que..."

"Si logras vencerme, entonces aceptaré tú superioridad y dejaré de lado la misión."

"¿Pero por qué entonces...?"

"Al principio mi misión fue esa, pero mientras aprendía de ti me di cuenta de lo mucho que has ayudado en la lucha contra el Rey demonio y sus súbditos más poderosos. Desde un principio, uno de los deseos del creador era derrotar al Rey demonio, y puede que tú, quien se dice ayudó en la destrucción del Destroyer que acabó con la vida de mucha gente, incluida la del creado, sea capaz de cumplir su deseo más ambicioso."

Kazuma no pudo decir nada sobre esto. La verdad es que ese idiota japonés se había rendido en la destrucción del Rey demonio, y fue el creador del Destroyer, pero si ella no lo sabía quizás era mejor así.

Además, dijo que si era derrotada, dejaría de lado su misión. Aqua, Megumin y Darkness eran inútiles contra ella, por lo que Kazuma era el único que podía vencerla de algún modo.

Por lo tanto, sólo quedaba una cosa que Kazuma quería decir.

"Entiendo, pero con una condición. Si gano, te convertirás en una miembro del equipo Kazuma y nos ayudarás con las misiones."

"¿¡Perdiste la cabeza Kazuma!? ¡No hay forma de que alguien que trató de matarte pueda ser un buen miembro del equipo! ¡Nunca ha pasado y nunca pasará!" Gritó Aqua.

* * *

A cientos de kilómetros, en una ciudad alejada de Axel, un hombre estornudó.

"¡Achuuu!"

"¿? Salud señor." le comentó alguien a un costado.

"Ahh, gracias."

"Si está enfermo quizás deba ir con un doctor."

"...gracias por el consejo, quizás lo haga." Respondió Taka tras haber estornudado por segunda vez consecutiva en el día, y sin motivo aparente.

* * *

...Y nunca pasará!" Gritó Aqua.

"¡Cállate! Estamos teniendo una escasez de personajes interesantes aquí, y esta robot es la que tiene la historia de fondo más conmovedora, ¡así que no te dejaré arruinarlo!" Le gritó de vuelta Kazuma.

Con la idiota en silencio, Megumin expectante y Darkness sin hacer nada relevante, Kazuma se preparó para la pelea.

Si se enfrentaba a un robot, entonces sería ridículo pensar en agotar sus fuerzas. Además, la magia curativa no tendría efecto, por lo que debería tener cuidado con atacar usando su espada.

"(Un momento, tengo habilidades de artesano y herrero, así que podría repararla si llego a herirla. Es más, si ella llega a resultar herida, o quiere ser más resistente, ¡podría no sólo repararla, sino también mejorarla! ¡Podría incluso aumentar el tamaño de algunas partes! Pero aun así sería un problema... que puedo resolver algún día. Por ahora, creo que mejor intento utilizar Steal. Dudo que Drain Touch funcione, y mis magias podrían ser peligrosas en su cuerpo, por lo que si logro desarmarla de antemano, entonces podré restringirla sin dañarla realmente.)"

Kazuma planeó sus movimientos preparado para atacar, mientras la otra estaba en una posición preparada para el combate. Sin embargo, parecía ligeramente feliz.

"Acepto tus términos. Así que... ¡Demuéstrame que tienes lo que se necesita!"

"¡Lo haré! ¡Stealllll!"

Por lo general Steal siempre termina robando la ropa interior de las chicas, pero su oponente era un robot. Incluso si llevase ropa interior, la sorpresa quizás la detenga hasta que Kazuma usase nuevamente su hechizo de ladrón hasta dejarla sin armas. Por lo tanto, era poco probable que Kazuma perdiese usando Steal.

"(A ver, ¿qué es lo que conseguiré? ¿Será su espada? ¿O quizás será su látigo?) ¡Ahhhgh! ¡Quema quema quemaaaa!"

Con un grito, Kazuma soltó lo que había conseguido y sopló su mano para enfriarla antes de ver qué fue lo que había soltado.

A simple vista se veía como una pequeña esfera roja brillante que desprendía calor, pero antes de que empezase a deducir que era, la robot avanzó unos pasos. Sin embargo, esos pasos no tenían la gracia y soltura de antes, sino que parecían los de un juguete al que se le acababan las pilas.

"Ese... es... mi núcleo... de coronatita... agh... por qué... agh."

Y se cayó al suelo a un metro de la bolita roja brillante.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

"¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTOOOOOOOOO!?" Gritaron todos los presentes al ver la escena.

"¿¡QUÉ HICISTE KAZUMA!?" Gritó Aqua.

"¡NO TENGO IDEA!" Gritó Kazuma.

"¡OIGAN, ESA COSA ESTA BRILLANDO MAS FUERTEMENTE!" Gritó Megumin.

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

Ciertamente, y en medio del griterío, esa bolita roja empezaba a brillar más fuertemente.

Y Kazuma recordó algo.

"Espera un momento, ¿ella dijo coronatita?"

En medio del silencio por lo pregunta, la más idiota tomó la decisión más inteligente.

Dicho de otro modo, Aqua empezó a correr lejos.

"¿¡Oye, que haces!?"

"¡Corre Kazuma! ¡Si es coronatita va a explotar! ¡Igual que con el Destroyer!"

Ante las palabras explotar y Destroyer, la gente de los alrededores huyó. Kazuma pensó durante un momento en lo que esto significaba.

"(Ah, ahora que lo pienso, ese inventor loco había pedido coronatita para el Destroyer, por lo que seguro sabía de su energía desde antes. Pero entonces... si la coronatita funciona como con el Destroyer entonces...)"

Aunque se requirió algo de ayuda para mover a Darkness, al final todos se fueron.

El cuerpo de la robot pelirroja, hermana menor de la robot bishoujo sadomasoquista, fue literalmente aniquilado junto con una explosión que cubrió toda la cuadra.

Parece que hoy tampoco habrá un nuevo miembro para el equipo.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí estamos de vuelta.**

 **Este es otro capítulo que podría decir que es el mejor que he hecho hasta ahora, de no ser porque se me ocurrió la idea hace relativamente poco.**

 **La OVA de Konosuba la vi el día en que salió subtitulada, y la vi una segunda vez unos días después, pero no se me ocurrió esta idea hasta hace poco, luego de que terminase el arco de Water seven de One piece. No haré spoiler diciendo el porqué, y espero que quienes lo entiendan tampoco lo hagan.**

 **Aún así, creo que pude hacer un par de cosas interesantes de por medio.**

 **Finalmente le di algo más de importancia a Megumin como personaje y no sólo como fuerza ofensiva de único uso. Y al releer el fanfic para traducirlo, me di cuenta de la cantidad de bullyng que le hago a Aqua. Creo que ni el autor original le hace tanto bullyng por capítulo como yo. Y Darkness... bueno, creo que siempre he sido moderado con ella, exceptuando el capítulo anterior, y en este al menos pude mostrar un poco sus facultades de batalla.**

 **Puff.**

 **Pero antes de que decidan quitar el fanfic tras leerlo, les aviso, el capítulo no se termina hasta que se termina.**

* * *

Un par de días después.

Luego de una exhaustiva sesión de regaños y acusaciones de parte de la fiscal de gafas llamada Sena, y de contraer otra gran deuda que no podré pagar hasta que Vanir me entregue el dinero, finalmente fui liberado.

La robot derrotada fue el tema de conversación del pueblo, y muchos hablaron de que tan fuerte debía ser para que la "poderosa y noble paladín Lalatina" No pudiese vencerla, lo cual tuvo el efecto de que ella no quisiera salir de la casa.

Hay algunas personas que piensan que Megumin lanzó explosión, y dado que nadie habla de Aqua, las dos prefirieron quedarse en casa también.

Si yo salí de la mansión en lugar de vegetar todo el día, es porque tengo algo que hacer.

Quitar esa carta de admisión.

Hasta ahora obtuvimos miembros interesantes, y otros algo problemáticos, pero todos ellos lograron ayudarnos aunque sea un poco antes de irse.

Sin embargo, tras los eventos recientes, mi reputación cayó en picada. Francamente, ni yo sabía que podía empeorar más de lo que ya era.

Esta decisión resultó ser un problema, no una solución a nuestros problemas.

"Quitar... carta... de admisión..." dije caminando como un zombi hacia el gremio.

Al entrar, las conversaciones en voz alta bajaron su volumen y algunos aventureros empezaron a mascullar entre sí.

¿Qué decían? No sé ni me importa por ahora. Ahora mismo sólo quiero terminar con esto.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de arrancar el aviso, alguien me llamó desde atrás.

"¿?"

"Disculpa, ¿eres Satou Kazuma, no? Mi nombre es Droit, y me preguntaba si aún seguían reclutando miembros." Dijo un joven de alrededor de 20 años.

...Ya no sé qué pensar.

* * *

 **Ahora sí, dejen su review, comentarios y sugerencias. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	9. ¿Necesitamos este dato?

**_Sé que con el ultimo capitulo terminando asi lo que esperaban ver era la continuación y ver quien era ese Droit que mandé como personaje, pero el ritmo de este fanfiction siempre ha sido (curiosamente cierto) SUCESO-CAPITULO CON COMPAÑERO-SUCESO-CAPITULO CON COMPAÑERO-SUCESO..., y aunque la robot nunca logro ser una compañera formal, si fue aceptada por la diosa y loli. Eso significa que este capitulo debía ser de algo ams._**

 _ **El siguiente será una variante de un texto medio religioso que leí por una tarea y que antes de darme cuenta ya me estaba riendo con ganas por haberla "reinterpretado". Lo entenderán cuando lean esto.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, les dejo esto.**_

* * *

Montando un chocobo, dos jóvenes se alejaban de un grupo de aventureros. Ciertas circunstancias habían separado a estos dos enamorados, pero luego de un emotivo reencuentro y una emotiva despedida ya estaban de vuelta juntos camino a su hogar en otra ciudad.

"Espero que ellos estén bien, si yo pude encontrarlos y apurarme fue por notar la explosión, así que las criaturas que viven a los alrededores probablemente también lo notaron."

"Estarán bien, Minato. Tienen a una fabulosa archpriest de Axis con ellos. Definitivamente no perderán conté nadie."

"Pero, los archpriest no tienen hechizos ofensivos, y las criaturas que viven por aquí no son muertos vivientes."

"¿Olvidas la otra función de los archpriest? Ellos pueden usar hechizos de sanación y mejora, por lo que incluso si los demás miembros están en desventaja ellos pueden darle al equipo el poder para luchar. Y si son superados, golpeados y están al borde de la muerte, ¡ellos pueden sanar al equipo para que sigan luchando hasta ganar!"

"¡Eso es demasiado cruel! Sé que es la manera correcta de luchar mientras te apoya un archpriest, pero lo dices como si estuviera bien que fueran golpeados tan sólo porque alguien puede curarlos."

"Es lo justo. Los aventureros luchamos contra monstruos. ¿No es normal estar preparados para ser heridos?"

"Mmmmm, no puedo argumentar contra eso, aunque por mi parte yo elegiría no luchar. Pero debo decir que te has vuelto algo más extrema, Aria."

"¡Son los fundamentos de la Iglesia de Axis! ¡Vive al límite, sin contenerte ni limitarte!"

"Estoy seguro de que causaste problemas al pobre equipo que dejamos atrás con esa forma de hacer las cosas. ¿Cómo siquiera te aceptaron?"

"Varios equipos me rechazaron, ahora pienso que quizás fue porque no tenían lo que hace falta para tener a alguien con una fe de verdad."

"¿Fe de verdad? ¿Te refieres a acosar gente para que se unan al culto a cambio de jabón? ¿O a convencer a una niña para tropezarse y casi obligarte a firmar una plantilla de reclutamiento? Déjame decirte que ambas va si me hacen perder la fe en la humanidad cuando fui a Alcanretia con la esperanza de encontrarte. Lo bueno es que allí supe que habías ido a Axel."

"La fe a la que me refiero no es mala. Es una fe real y total devoción a uno mismo, poniendo tan sólo a la diosa Aqua-sama por encima de nosotros. Déjame darte un ejemplo."

"A ver, ¿de qué se trata ahora?"

Aclarando su garganta, Aria dio su explicación a Minato.

"Para empezar, imagina que tu cuerpo es una botella, tu alma y voluntad es el vino, y Aqua-sama es la bebedora."

"(Esto suena peligroso.)"

"Ahora escucha lo siguiente. Algunos cultistas de Eros simplemente dicen "Bébeme diosa, pero asegúrate de dejar un poco para mí mismo." Otros que son ateos y creen que somos el culto del mal dicen "Por favor no me bebas, o quedaré vacío." Pero los verdaderos cultistas de Axis dicen sin dudarlo "Bébeme hasta que estés satisfecha Aqua-sama, tengo alma y voluntad de sobra, por lo que no debes temer que me quede vacía." Ese es nuestro discurso."

"... (Juro que si llego a derrotar al Rey demonio mi deseo será sacar a Aria del culto de Axis.)"

Sin nada más importante que decirse, los dos continuaron el resto de su camino a casa en silencio.

* * *

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?**_

 ** _Originalmente tenia ganas de hacer de esto un oneshoot, dado que era muy corto, pero los personajes son propios de esta historia. Como sea, debo decir que me tomará un tiempo sacar el siguiente capítulo._** _ **Probablemente no podré sacar el capítulo hasta noviembre, temas de escuela y esas cosas, pero prometo que sera tan cargado de comedia y estilo como los demás capítulos de este fanfiction.**_


	10. Realmente, ¿necesitamos otro compañero?

**Bueno, aquí el capítulo 10. Lamento la tardanza pero es que al final el capítulo terminó siendo más largo de lo que imaginé que sería. Eso, sumado a los estudios y la guerra de Marineford me quitaron más tiempo del que esperaba. Aun así, aquí tengo el capítulo 10.**

 **Realmente no mentía cuando en el capítulo 2 dije que este fanfic no tendría muchos capítulos, quizás con suerte llegaría a 5, pero en ese entonces sólo pensaba en cuantos personajes tenía, y sin contar los capítulos intermedios. En ese sentido, tanto Taka como la robot vengadora fueron ideas nuevas, y capítulos como el del pozo, el del castigo y el anterior fueron realmente útiles, tanto para alargar el fanfic como para darme tiempo de mejorar mis habilidades.**

 **Esto de mis habilidades lo digo porque la versión traducida al inglés me obliga a leer lo que he escrito, y hay muchas cosas que hoy en día yo hubiese escrito de otro modo. No mintió el que dijo que la práctica hace al maestro.**

 **Pero bueno, el capítulo anterior sólo fue una distracción. Aquí les doy el verdadero capítulo siguiente.**

* * *

"...¿¡!?"

De pronto, abrí los ojos en un sitio oscuro pero a la vez iluminado. Estaba sentado en una silla, y frente a mi había una bella chica de cabello blanco en un sillón.

"Satou Kazuma, tu vida a llegado a su fin... otra vez."

"Eris-sama..."

Ya veo. Volví a morir.

"Ehm, ¿y las demás?" Pregunté a la diosa.

"Ellas están bien."

"Que alivio..."

Saber que estaban bien, o que al menos Aqua estaba bien me garantizaba una resurrección apenas las cosas se tranquilizasen. Sólo debía esperar unos momentos aquí y charlar un rato si hacía falta hasta que me revivieran.

Pero...

¡ESE MALDITO DROIT, O GONZO, O LO QUE SEA ME LAS VA A PAGAR!

* * *

Unos cuantos días antes.

"...y así es como decidí que Droit podía quedarse."

"No creo que sea buena idea." Dijo Aqua con una mueca.

Obviamente quería vengarse por el comentario que le dio del día anterior. Pero Kazuma no era tan débil.

"Si te parece una mala idea entonces es perfecto."

"¿Ah? ¡Kazumaa! ¿¡Porque tú puedes elegir miembros por tu cuenta y yo no!?"

"Porque poseo algo llamado sentido común."

"¡Eso no es excusa!"

"Entonces es porque tengo más suerte e inteligencia."

Aunque Kazuma daba excusas comprensibles, su verdadera razón era otra.

"(A pesar de que llegar a este mundo debería garantizarme una vida de aventuras y un harem de chicas encantadoras, cada chica que se ha acercado a mí sólo me trajo problemas, excepto por Eris-sama, ella es absolutamente una verdadera diosa. Pero eso no quita que las mujeres me dan problemas. En cambio, los hombres me han ayudado bastante. Keith y Dust quienes me mostraron el café de las súcubos, Vanir con quien hago negocios, y lo más reciente y definitivo, Takanashi-san, quien ha sido lo mejor que hemos tenido.)"

Para la experiencia de Kazuma, tener a otro varón en el equipo debería dar buenos resultados. Era una teoría ridícula que ignoraba cosas como el oficio o el origen de los demás y se centraba en un aspecto casi discriminatorio, pero aun así tenía que intentarlo.

Vanir conseguiría reunir los 300 millones para Kazuma pronto, pero tras la destrucción causada por la pelea contra la robot pelirroja, ellos se habían quedado cortos de dinero. Estuvieron a punto de que les confiscaran los muebles otra vez.

Además, últimamente los monstruos habían empezado a retirarse de los alrededores, por lo que las misiones efectivas empezaban a escasear. Conseguir a otro miembro era necesario si querían tomar una de las misiones algo más complicadas sin usar la resurrección de Aqua otra vez.

"Disculpen, yo estoy aquí..." Dijo Droit a un costado.

"¿¡Ehhh!? ¿¡Este chico nuevo quiere darme órdenes!? ¡Aprende tu lugar orrrryahh!" Dijo Aqua con una entonación que parecía propia de un yakuza.

"E-¡está bien Aqua-sama, lo siento mucho!" Respondió asustado.

"Umph, no esta tan mal. No sé por qué pero me resultas algo familiar."

"D-debe ser tu imaginación."

"Oye, ven aquí un momento." Dijo Kazuma tomando a Aqua del brazo y llevándola a un lugar mamas apartado. "No molestes al nuevo. La destrucción en la plaza redujo demasiado nuestros ahorros y ahora mismo no hay misiones fáciles, por lo que tendremos que tomar misiones para las que ustedes son i útiles y necesitamos ayuda. Él puede ayudarnos."

"Está bien, te daré la oportunidad de aceptarlo en el equipo. ¡Pero ya verás! ¡No todo tiene por que ir a tu manera sólo porque quieres que vaya a tu manera! Oye lo que te diré, dentro de una semana recordarás este día como el día en el que tu decisión fue ridícula y aceptaste a alguien que no era capaz de ser nuestro compañero. ¡Recuerda eso!"

Con esas declaración, Droit fue aceptado en el equipo.

* * *

-usa semana después-

* * *

"¡Un brindis por nuestro compañero Droit, el mejor compañero de todos!" Gritó Aqua con una ebriedad de nivel 4.

"¿No esta chica había dicho que para estos momentos me estaría arrepintiendo de aceptar al nuevo?" Dijo Kazuma con una ebriedad de nivel 1.

"Es mejor así. Supongo que ahora tenemos otro compañero." Comentó Darkness con una ebriedad de nivel 2.

"Sí, además de que incluso tiene habilidades que Kazuma no y... ¡Hey, dame eso!" Pidió Megumin con una ebriedad de 0 al ver que alejaban el tarro de cerveza de ella.

"O te vez Megumin, eres demasiado joven como para beber."

"¡Ya déjame! A pesar de mi apariencia, soy mentalmente una adulta, ¡así que dame ese vaso!"

"A ver, señorita adulta, alcánzalo si puedes."

"¡Acabo de decir que soy mentalmente madura, no físicamente, así que es trampa que levantes el vaso sobre tu cabeza!"

En vista de que el equipo había estado teniendo una racha de victorias nunca antes vista, se estaba festejando en el gremio con el dinero de la última misión superada.

Lo más cercano hasta ahora fue la llegada de Takanashi, quien había ayudado mucho, pero por alguna razón mientras él estaba pasaban cosas curiosamente malas, como equipo averiado o problemas en lila casa de los cuales preocuparse. Además, y sin ánimo de ofenderlo, él era algo viejo para un equipo cuyos miembros no llegaban a los 20 años.

Droit no tenía esas fallas ni era mal miembro. Al igual que Kazuma, tenía el trabajo de aventurero, con la excusa de que de ese modo podía usar magia a la vez que hechizos de sigilo y detección de peligros.

A diferencia de Kazuma, el carecía de técnicas como Drain Touch o habilidades con armas, pero poseía magia intermedia.

Aparte de eso, él y Kazuma tenían las mismas habilidades.

En cuanto a sus estadísticas, superaba a Kazuma en poder mágico, y perdía en suerte. La inteligencia y habilidades físicas eran diferentes pero ninguno tenía alguna ventaja remarcable en esas estadísticas.

De algún modo, ellos no iniciaron una rivalidad, sino una relación de compañerismo real. Casi era como dos protagonistas que se habían encontrado para un crossover.

Para hacerlo simple, era la clase de compañero que siempre habían deseado.

Aunque un pequeño problema que tenía era...

"¡Hahaha, no sabía que las chicas también podían usar este tipo de ropa interior!" Dijo Droit con una ebriedad de nivel 3 que parecía nivel 5 mientras agitaba un par de boxers obtenidos tras un Steal.

Si, Droit podía usar Steal. Y le gustaba beber.

"¡Oye, esos son míos!" Gritó un hombre grande y musculoso evidentemente enojado.

"¿Tuyos? Qué asco..." de pronto Droit soltó esa prenda antes de volver a hablar. "Probablemente fallé al apuntar, pero esta vez lo haré bien, así que asegúrate de no meterte en el camino."

Y si, al menos cuando estaba ebrio perdía el miedo a las consecuencias de un modo que mezclaba la falta de modestia de Aqua, la arrogancia de Megumin, y el masoquismo de Darkness en un mismo individuo.

Pero aunque el hombre lo triplicaba en tamaño, parecía entender que no lograría nada con hacerlo puré. Kazuma notó esto y se acercó al otro, levantando su mano también.

"Puedo entender lo que quieres lograr, así que te daré una ayuda. Apunta a donde yo apunto y quizás obtengan algo bueno, aunque no mejor que lo mío."

"¿Eso crees? ¡Inténtalo!"

Levantando su mano a una dirección al azar, la multitud se dividió como si Kazuma fuese Moisés separando el mar en dos. Droit también levantó su mano en esa dirección Y activo su mano a la vez.

"¡Steal!"

"¡Steal!"

"¿Eh?"

Aunque muchos se movieron, una chica de cabello plateado que estaba sentada por allí sin darse cuenta se convirtió en el objetivo de dos Steal.

"¡Muahahahaha! ¿Ahora lo ves? ¡Nadie mame gana en cuanto a obtener premios!" Dijo Kazuma mientras mostraba su blanco y suave (y todavía tibio) botín.

"Felicidades, aunque personalmente me gusta más esto." Dijo Droit con un tarro de cerveza en su mano.

Entre los vítores masculinos y miradas de odio femeninas, el chico con suerte hizo girar la ropa interior blanca en el aire mientras el chico nuevo se bebía el vaso hasta el fondo. La pobre víctima lloraba intentando recuperar sus bienes, y una sacerdotisa borracha se replanteaba el uso de Steal para obtener bebidas gratis.

"(Ahhhh. Al fin las cosas están saliendo bien. Debería cambiar el panfleto de admisión por uno que sólo admita más hombres y no a más chicas locas.)"

Finalmente, las cosas iban bien.

Pero como narrador supongo que no necesito decirles qué es lo que significa que las cosas vayan bien, ¿no es cierto?

Y esta vez empezó del mismo modo como normalmente empiezan los problemas...

* * *

"Hagamos esta misión." Dijo Droit con un mapa en mano.

"¿Misión? Pero, no tiene recompensa, y esto no es una misión realmente, sino un mapa con marcas."

"¿De qué hablan tan temprano ustedes dos?" Preguntó Aqua algo somnolienta.

"Ya ha pasado el mediodía. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿por qué deberíamos hacerlo?"

Era el día siguiente al festejo del día anterior, y tras haber ido al gremio, Droit había vuelto con un mapa y algo que decir

"Bueno, admito que no es una misión, o al menos todavía no lo es. ¡Pero es por eso que deberíamos aceptarla!

"A ver, explícame qué tiene que ver que no sea una misión y que debamos aceptarla por eso."

"Bien, déjame explicarlo. Las misiones se dan cuando alguien quiere algo y necesita ayuda de un grupo de aventureros, ¿no? Bueno, al proponer el objetivo, también incluyen una recompensa y el nivel de dificultad, lo cual indica dos cosas. Primero, la recompensa es una porción del beneficio total. Segundo, las mejores misiones no llegan a las ciudades de principiantes. ¿Hasta ahí puedes entender?"

"Si, aunque no me gusta a donde lleva esto."

"Pues te gustará saber que esta misión podría hacernos ganar una fortuna si la hacemos bien. El lugar que indica el mapa fácilmente podría dar una misión de nivel medio o alto, con recompensas muchísimo mayores."

"Espera un momento. ¿Esperas que vayamos a algún lugar peligroso siendo aún novatos?"

"Se trata de una misión de exploración, aunque no es una misión realmente."

"Eso no quita el hecho de que sigue siendo difícil. ¿No deberíamos dejárselo a algún equipo más avanzado? Tengo ganas de vagar todo el día. Incluso me levanté más temprano para tener más tiempo que perder."

"Mejor renuncia a intentar convencerlo. Ese neet que no serviría para nada sin su buena suerte no es la clase de persona que ayudaría incluso si hubiera una recompensa." Dijo la diosa que por cierto, ni siquiera tenía buena suerte.

Aun así sus planteos eran correctos. Un equipo que sigue viviendo en la ciudad inicial no debería aspirar a realizar una misión de tan alta dificultad por su cuenta.

Ciertamente ese equipo era una excepción dados sus logros contra generales del Rey demonio, ¿pero por qué deberían quitarle su trabajo a los aventureros veteranos cuyos nombres aún no habían pasado a la historia?

Cualquier otro equipo de alto nivel podría llenar los requisitos, por lo que no necesariamente debían ser ellos.

"Miren, sé que dije que se le daría a esta misión un alto nivel de dificultad, pero esto es por una razón que ustedes pueden resolver fácilmente. No debería resultarle difícil considerando que fueron ustedes quienes hicieron posible la derrota del Destroyer hace unos meses."

"... ¿qué quieres decir?"

"El castillo para el cual tengo este mapa no es especialmente difícil, ni creo que tenga trampas o monstruos peligrosos. Aun así, lo que le da su dificultad es la prueba al inicio, la cual es literalmente la entrada. Esta entrada está bloqueada por un muro mágico que se regenera del daño y una barrera anti magia que repele el daño mágico. En pocas palabras, debería atacarse con un ejército y aun así seguiría recuperándose, y eso sin mencionar el riesgo de que algún trozo de roca se desmorone y caiga sobre alguien."

"Entonces, ¿esperas que Aqua rompa la barrera y Megumin rompa la roca con su explosión?"

"...Si no es mucha molestia." Dijo Droit sinceramente.

"Aunque no me parece un problema, creo que puedes ir solamente con Aqua y Megumin entonces."

"¿En serio? Digo, tú eres el líder del equipo, ¿no te molesta si voy yo como líder?"

"Hace un par de semanas alguien jugó con mi orgullo aprovechándose de mis logros para hacerme quedar mal si no le hacía caso. Obviamente después la hice probar mi combo de Steal hasta que rogó piedad llorando, pero aun así me dolió ver lo inocente que fui. Debido a eso me decidí. Si mi orgullo me meterá en problemas, entonces viviré tranquilamente de mis ahorros durmiendo, comiendo y haciendo negocios. Al diablo lo que los personajes secundarios piensen de mí."

"Aunque eso sonó un poco genial, no quita el hecho de que sólo estas buscando excusas para ser perezoso." Dijo Megumin apareciendo en la sala con su gato raro en brazos.

"Oh, allí estas Megumin. Dime, ¿te gustaría ir a destruir un enorme muro de piedra que sirve de entrada a un Castillo en ruinas?"

"Dime dónde está ese muro." Dijo está determinada.

"Perfecto, ahora tengo a los que necesito."

"¡Oye! ¿Por qué das por hecho que iré? Hoy no tengo ganas de..." Dijo Aqua quejándose.

"Te daré 25000 Eris para que gastes en cuanta bebida quieras."

"Dime dónde está esa barrera." Dijo ésta determinada.

Tanto Droit, como Kazuma, como Megumin vieron a Aqua con cara de "demasiado fácil", pero parecían de acuerdo en que ellas iban a ir

Y así, los tres salieron de la casa, rumbo a una nueva aventura.

"Espero que no cometan locuras que hagan que Droit se vaya también." Comentó Kazuma estando solo en la mansión."

* * *

Una hora después, y despertando de su siesta para ir a prepararse el almuerzo, Darkness entró al salón viéndose algo agotada pero fresca.

"Fwahhh, nada como un baño después de una sesión de entrenamiento."

"¿Te diste un baño? Rayos, y yo aquí durmiendo aun cuando las demás no están."

"¿Qué estas...? Espera, ¿Aqua y Megumin no están?"

"Tampoco esta Droit. Se las llevó a una misión algo complicada, pero mientras no hagan nada innecesario deberían estar bien. Así que... ¿Qué te pasa ahora?" Preguntó Kazuma al ver que Darkness se veía algo más incómoda que antes.

"Tú y yo solos en la casa... y como es una mansión grande, nado me escuchará sin importar cuanto grite o pida ayuda."

"No me digas que estas emocionándote con la idea de que te haga algo."

"N-no lo estoy haciendo."

"Si lo estás haciendo. Pero en serio, deberías tener algo más de fe en mí."

"La última vez que tuve fe en ti fue hace poco más de una semana."

"Poco más de una semana... ahh, eso. ¿Todavía sigues con eso? Para mí se siente como si hubiera pasado hace más de 4 meses."

"¿¡Porque tú...!? Siempre haces parecer como si mis problemas no lo fueran. Ni siquiera sabes que tan avergonzada me sentí en ese momento..."

"Avergonzada o no, no pareces tener problemas en realizar tus "entrenamientos" a solas y luego darte un baño en el mismo lugar de tus dos momentos más bajos."

"¡E-ESTABA LEVANTANDO PESAS, NO LO HAGAS SONAR COMO SI ESTUVIESE HACIENDO ALGO RARO SOLO PORQUE NADIE ME VEÍA!"

"Si, si, como digas. Pero por ahora tengo hambre. Quizás vaya por algo de carne..."

"¿¡Carne!?" La paladín sujeto sus brazos y tembló ante este cambio de tema, jadeó un poco y habló nuevamente entre jadeos. "Hah, realmente, hah, es como si siempre pudieras sorprenderme, hah..."

Viendo a esta pervertida malinterpretar todo nuevamente, Kazuma decidió ir a buscar si habían traído sobras de la fiesta de ayer en el gremio.

Pero antes de llegar a la cocina, alguien abrió la puerta de par en par con un golpe y gritó.

"¡Kazuma, Satou Kazuma!"

Voz imponente y madura. Una mujer en sus veintes con gafas y cabello negro. Acompañada por guardias.

Y en cuanto al mencionado Kazuma...

"...Si, soy Kazuma. (~Kazuma des~)"

* * *

ATENCIÓN, COLOCAR EN YOUTUBE O PONER PARA OIR EL SEGUNDO OPENING DE KONOSUBA PARA ESTA PARTE, Y SE DISFRUTARÁ MAS. Y HACERLO DESDE YA.

"Muy bien damas, les dejo esto."

"Déjanoslo a nosotras." Dijeron Aqua y Megumin.

Tras un par de horas de viaje habían llegado a la entrada del Castillo en cuestión, y ahora las dos profesionales se encargarían de lo suyo.

Megumin dio unos pasos al frente buscando el ángulo y posición perfecta, hasta que encontró el punto apropiado.

Aqua fue al lugar cercano con más sombra.

Curiosamente, ambas quedaron una al lado de la otra y apuntando al frente.

Elevando sus respectivos bastones de alto nivel, ambas empezaron a conjurar sus hechizos.

Droit dio unos pasos atrás preparándose.

Megumin: Oscuridad mayor que la oscuridad, destrucción que precede a la creación, permíteme ser médium de tu inmenso poder y recordarle a este mundo de tu existencia, para lo cual...

Aqua: ¡Sacred Break Spell!

Megumin: ¡No me interrumpas! Oh, como sea. ¡Explosión!

Los dos rayos de magia recorrieron cerca de cincuenta metros, con el hechizo de Aqua yendo como un espiral o resorte y el de Megumin en línea recta surcando perfectamente el "túnel" que se formó con ese resorte mágico.

La magia rompe barreras llegó primero, formando un agujero en la barrera anti magia, y en ese agujero entró la magia explosiva, la cual explotó destrozando la barrera desde adentro y dispersado la magia divina de Aqua.

Tras una onda expansiva brutal y un brillo intenso que obligó a Droit a cubrir su rostro, el lugar se llenó de polvo. Pero dentro de ese mismo polvo, los tres pudieron notar una fina pero visible lluvia de magia divina, remanentes del poder de Aqua que había logrado cumplir su papel.

"(Ellas dos, sí que son geniales.)" Pensó Droit.

(PARA ESTE MOMENTO EL OPENING YA DEBERIA HABER TERMINADO)

"¡Pweh!" Con un sonido raro, Megumin cayó al suelo sin magia alguna.

"¡Si, ya cumplí con mi parte de la misión! ¡Ya puedo saborear todo el alcohol que compraré con esos 25000 Eris!" Con una sonrisa extraña, Aqua empezó a festejar por adelantado por su recompensa.

"(Bueno, quizás no tanto.) Muy bien, pueden quedarse aquí. Usaré mis habilidades para ir y volver por mi cuenta. Aqua, cuida de Megumin."

"En realidad creo que yo seré quien cuide a Aqua." Respondió la niña desde el suelo mientras Aqua fantaseaba."

"(Espero poder encontrar lo que estoy buscando, o entrar aquí habrá sido en vano.)"

Pensando en ello, Droit se adentró en el castillo.

* * *

 **Al final, lo escrito dio como para mas de un capitulo. Literalmente, cuando supe que el capitulo estaba llegando a su fin revise y vi que tenia mas de 6000 palabras, y aun no terminaba. Entre eso y mi tardanza, decidí que cortaría el capitulo en dos partes, de ese modo, podría darles algo para que no olviden el fanfiction mientras termino con la segunda parte.**

 **Y solo para que quede claro, me estoy esforzando para que esa segunda parte sea en dos o tres días máximo. Esta vez lo digo en serio.**

 **Y sobre el nombre "Gonzo" que aparecio al principio... o la situacion del principio... bueno, se explicara mejor mas adelante.**


	11. ¿Realmente necesitamos otro compañero? 2

**Ohhh, la Navidad. ¿Qué mejor momento del año para auto-obligarse a terminar con un fanfic que debió estar hecho de forma responsable hace casi un mes que este?**

 **Bueno, no tanto.**

 **Sí, lo de "Gonzo" es por el que sugirió su propio personaje, pero como no pude armarle una historia, decidí simplemente usarlo como nombre de mi propio OC en honor al intento de sugerir uno. Claro está, no me di cuenta de que el verdadero nombre era "Gonzox" hasta que ya lo tuve hecho, pero por pronunciación creo que quedará mejor así.**

* * *

"¿O sea, que Droit no es Droit?" Preguntó Kazuma a la fiscal Sena.

"Como ya he dicho, no, no lo es. Es un nombre falso que usó para llegar aquí sin ser detectado. ¿Necesitas que también te repita sus demás datos?"

"No, sólo necesitaba algo con lo que pudiese empezar a pensar."

Gonzo-kun. Ese era su nombre o al menos su seudónimo más popular.

Era responsable por varios ataques y algunos robos que aunque en papel no sean la gran cosa pasaba a ligas mayores cuando se descubría un factor en esos eventos. Falta de notoriedad.

Aunque suene paradójico, el verdadero misterio estaba en el hecho de que para realizar sus crímenes debió pasar por lugares en los que no pasó, abrir puertas que los guardias podrían jurar que no fueron abiertas, y numerosas alarmas debieron activarse, pero ninguna lo hizo.

Era como si fuese un fantasma.

En cuanto a cómo fue descubierto, alguien de la limpieza entró a su habitación para limpiar y encontró la mayoría de los artículos robados en un cajón mal cerrado. Un error humano normal de no ser porque los artículos allí no están difíciles de reconocer, siendo que algunos tenían las marcas de diversas familias y otros aparecían en las noticias como artículos robados.

De algún modo, el supuesto culpable logró escapar de los guardias, dejando atrás algunas de las cosas, pero llevándose otras. En lo que después se supo que fue una venta ilegal, vendió uno de los artículos y escondió otros, usando el dinero de la venta para huir.

La recompensa por su captura llegó a los 50 millones de Eris, siendo uno de los humanos con mayor recompensa del reino entero, pero aun así no fue posible encontrarlo.

En cuanto a cómo se llegó a sospechar que Droit era el responsable... bueno, resulta que se encontró a la persona con quien el tal Gonzo hizo un trato para vender el artículo, y esa persona declaró que se dirigía a la ciudad de novatos.

Dato importante, el sujeto con quien hizo el trato se llamaba Droit, y tenía la misma apariencia que el Droit que había en Axel, el cual fue visto en persona por la fiscal Sena mientras investigaba el asunto de la explosión de coronatita en la ciudad. Después de verlo y atar cabos, se descubrió que se trataba de un impostor.

Y tras investigar un poco, también se descubrió que sus estadísticas eran similares a las del sospechoso, y que su tiempo de llegada a Axel era curiosamente el mismo que su escape de la ciudad anterior.

Sea culpable o no, lo ideal sería capturarlo y retenerlo hasta que diga la verdad. Si es inocente, un par de preguntas frente al aparato detector de mentiras serán suficientes como para liberarlo de sospecha, y si es culpable...

Pero algo importante en la investigación fue saber que se había unido al equipo de Satou Kazuma, lo cual permitió a esta fiscal el pedir ayuda al aventurero de élite de la ciudad con el caso.

Aunque las cosas fueron más o menos así...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK DE HACE UNA HORA**

* * *

"¡Kazuma, Satou Kazuma!"

"~Kazuma des~"

"¿Fiscal Sena? ¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Lamentó molestarla señorita Dustiness fon Lalatina." La mencionada Lalatina escondió un escalofrío al oír ese nombre. "Pero necesito la ayuda del héroe Satou Kazuma y si es posible también la suya."

La fría e intimidante Sena estaba siendo muy amable y cordial, tal y como lo fue después de ver que yo no era un espía ni un aliado del Rey demonio, pero aun así...

"No quiero."

"¿Eh?"

"No te culparé por no saberlo, pero desde hace un tiempo que decidí que no volvería a caer por un montón de palabrería barata y halagos."

"Pero, esto en realidad..."

"Además, ¿sabes siquiera qué hora es? Tengo hambre, y quiero comer algo. Si quieres puedo escuchar lo que tengas para decir, pero no tengo en mente ir a ninguna misión peligrosa otra vez sin importar cuantos halagos puedas darme." Dijo mientras se dirigía al refrigerador buscando las sobras del día anterior.

"Kazuma, quizás deberías escucharla, puede que sea algo... ¿Kazuma? ¿Porque tienes esa cara?"

"...no están..."

"¿No... están?"

"¡No están maldición! ¡Y hay una nota de Aqua! 'Kazuma, nos llevamos las sobras para comer afuera en cuanto acabemos nuestra misión. Si vas a salir para buscar algo que almorzar, recuerda comprar leche, pues se está acabando.' ¿¡Que se cree esa idiota!? ¿¡Y por qué Droit no me avisó que se llevaban el almuerzo!?"

"¿¡Droit!? ¿Has dicho Droit?" Preguntó Sena más sorprendida por el nombre que por la reacción del chico.

"Si, eso dije."

"¿Dónde está ese Droit?"

"Fue a una misión... o más bien a una exploración con Aqua y Megumin. ¿Ocurre algo?"

"...Es mejor que te lo explique."

* * *

FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE HACE UNA HORA.

* * *

Luego de obtener su ayuda, el grupo de guardias y aventureros realizó el camino hasta el castillo en el que la exploración se llevaba a cabo.

Resulta que el lugar eran las ruinas de un antiguo reino que había sido destruido tiempo atrás, y que con la expansión del Imperio actual ese territorio había sido agregado. Aun así, nunca se logró entrar al castillo, pues la entrada estaba bloqueada por un muro y barrera a prueba de ataques físicos y mágicos.

Originalmente se optó por dejar ese lugar sin explorar hasta que se tuviera un equipo de arqueólogos apropiado para recuperar tesoros y recopilar datos. Con eso en mente, la idea era evitar que grandes grupos capaces de romper barreras anti magia y magos o guerreros poderosos se unieran, pero Aqua y Megumin eran excepciones a la regla. Entre ambas, abrir un hueco no era muy difícil, y menos considerando su participación en la batalla contra el Destroyer.

"Espero que Aqua y Megumin estén bien."

"Estarán bien Darkness. Sabes lo rápida que es Aqua para huir, y Megumin no es idiota. Probablemente no les han hecho nada."

"¿Podrías asegurarlo? ¿Podrías jurar por Eris que no les han hecho nada?" Preguntó Darkness algo preocupada.

"Oye, Eris es una diosa digna de respeto, así que francamente preferiría no jurar nada en su sagrado nombre. En lugar de eso, mejor preocuparte por saber lo que les haré yo por vaciar el refrigerador." Respondí Kazuma.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, un posible criminal con una suma de 50 millones de Eris por su captura no es algo contra lo que ellos se hayan enfrentado. Es cierto que es poco comparado con los generales del Rey demonio, o con el Shogun del invierno quien tenía 200 millones como recompensa, pero era alguien buscado entre los buscados. Y sólo era un humano, no un monstruo. Quien sabe de qué era capaz para tener una recompensa así.

Quizás fuese por esos presentimientos, pero Kazuma apuró el paso, superando el ritmo de los demás. Y tras un tiempo caminando, llegó hasta el sitio.

La vista era desoladora.

La entrada del Castillo estaba en ruinas, y los escombros afirmaban el lugar. Y a algunas decenas de metros, un par de chicas estaban echadas en el suelo sin moverse.

No hacía falta decir quiénes eran.

Al verlas, Kazuma corrió hacia ellas sinceramente preocupado. Pero cuando se acercaba...

"¡N-no te acerques! Puede que me vea débil en este momento, pero puedo asegurar que soy la poseedora de la magia más poderosa, la cual ha derrotado comandantes del Rey demonio fácilmente. Así que si te vas yo no..."

"Soy yo Megumin, soy Kazuma."

"Oh, Kazuma."

Parece que sólo estaba agotada por su explosión.

"¡Wahh, esto es malo! ¡Aqua, despierta, Kazuma está aquí y no puedo moverme!"

"¿¡Por qué actuar como si yo fuese más peligroso que una criatura desconocida!?"

"Ehm, entonces no te aprovecharás de mí, ¿no?"

"..."

Usé Create Water en esta pequeña maldita, y luego le pregunté acerca de Aqua, pero viéndola abrazar una botella de licor, supuse que le pasaba.

"Ella dijo que para esperar, bebería un poco, pero para cuando me di cuenta, ella ya se había puesto a dormir. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Sena y los guardias deberían poder explicarte. Mientras tanto, yo y Darkness iremos allá adentro."

"Espera un momento, Satou Kazuma. Sé que pedí tu ayuda, pero aun así no puedo dejarte todo a ti. Al menos lleva algunos guardias..."

"Como alguien que ha tenido aventuras con él puedo afirmarlo, él es hábil con las habilidades de ladrón. Además, no sé qué tan grande sea el lugar ni si tiene trampas, por lo que si entramos muchos podríamos estar en desventaja. O sea, si los guardias nos siguen él podría ocultarse y salir cuando nosotros estemos en el interior, y si los guardias entran pero se separan para buscar, él los cazará uno por uno aprovechando sus habilidades. ¿En serio quieren eso?"

"..." No sólo Sena, sino también algunos guardias tragaron saliva de sólo imaginarlo.

"Por otro lado, si yo, un experto en calabozos, y Darkness, una paladín muy resistente, entramos solos, ustedes podrán hacer guardia afuera para asegurarse de que no escape. No necesitan preocuparse por nosotros dos, pues ya una vez entramos solos a un calabozo peligroso en el que además estaba un comandante del Rey demonio, por lo que esto no es nada."

"...S-Satou Kazuma-san..." Balbuceó Sena sorprendida.

Algunos guardias dieron sus halagos, y otros aplaudieron en silencio. Al final, acordaron que Kazuma y Darkness entrasen solos mientras los guardias cuidaban a Megumin y Aqua además de vigilar la única entrada, la cual también era la única salida.

De ese modo, ambos se adentraron por su cuenta al castillo en busca de su "compañero".

* * *

"..A ver, que es lo que hay aquí... ¡bingo!" Dijo alguien dentro de un castillo.

Ese alguien era "Droit" quien había entrado en busca de tesoros.

Y si, las comillas son necesarias a estas alturas.

Él sabía que lo que hacía era en cierto modo ilegal, y que estaba engañando a sus compañeros al haberles dicho que fueran a ayudarlo, pero en lo que a ellos respecta sólo fueron utilizados, no son culpables de nada realmente más allá de ser fáciles de engañar.

Aun así podrían sentirse traicionados.

Pero "Droit" tenía sus razones para hacer esto. Y la mala imagen no iba a detenerlo.

Tomó también algunas joyas y piezas de oro del lugar para engañar a las dos que lo esperaban afuera, y así hacer que crean que esas piezas de valor eran el verdadero tesoro que buscaba cuando en realidad era otra cosa. Cosa que por cierto, había encontrado y ya estaba en su posesión.

Él estaba preparado para encontrarlas a la salida y hablarles sobre lo encontrado, así como escapar si llegase a ser necesario, pues entendía el riesgo que portaba su presencia.

Pero no estaba preparado para la confrontación que llegó a la vuelta de la esquina cuando llegó al salón principal del castillo. Una confrontación compuesta por un aventurero y un paladín.

Por cierto, también se suponía que eran sus compañeros.

* * *

En el salón había tres personas, tres personas que se conocían, pero cuyas motivaciones ahora mismo eran diferentes.

Y una de ellas habló.

"Kazuma y Darkness, ¿decidieron venir también?"

"... Droit, necesito preguntarte algo." Dijo Kazuma.

"¿Hm?"

"¿Realmente eres Droit?"

"¡...!"

Darkness,, quien sólo atestiguaba la conversación, decidió intervenir.

"Mira, algunos guardias de la capital llegaron y mencionaron la posibilidad de que seas un impostor. Nosotros no les creemos, por lo que necesitamos que vengas y lo digas frente a un detector de mentiras, y de ese modo se irán, ¿de acuerdo?"

"...No creo que sea buena idea."

"¿No? ¿Pero por qué...?"

"Porque no sería una mentira, sino la verdad." Dijo "Droit" con un suspiro.

Al instante siguiente, su apariencia cambió drásticamente. Su estatura bajó un poco, su cabello se obscureció, al igual que sus ojos, y sus rasgos faciales también cambiaron.

Darkness no pudo evitar comparar su nueva apariencia con la del aventurero que tenía al lado, y Kazuma no necesito pensarlo mucho antes de dar su veredicto.

"Tu..."

"También soy un japonés revivido. Aunque yo al menos tengo un poder."

El problema acababa de empeorar.

 **¡MOMENTO DE ANALISIS!**

Cuando un japonés muere siendo joven y con esperanzas y objetivos, los dioses mismos se encuentran con ellos, ofreciéndoles un trato. Aunque tienen la opción de renacer, además de la de ir al cielo, estos individuos tienen la tercera opción de ir a un mundo de fantasía con un poder especial a enfrentar al Rey demonio y salvar personas.

El poder especial siempre es algo en la habitación en la que se encuentran con el dios que ofrece el trato, y puede ser un súper poder o un objeto o arma especial. Sólo una persona hasta ahora ha tenido el valor de llevarse no un poder ni habilidad, sino a la propia diosa que ofrecía el trato como objeto de ayuda. Dejaremos de lado el nivel de ayuda que recibió este individuo.

Lo que realmente es importante es que esas habilidades y objetos, aunque dependieran del usuario y de su uso daban una ventaja absurda a la hora de resolver problemas y vencer oponentes.

Ahora, con todo lo dicho, ¿qué tan jodido esta un equipo de dos que se enfrenta a alguien cuya recompensa llega a los 50 millones de Eris y posee una habilidad?

* * *

"Esto es malo, muy, muy malo."

"¡Kazuma, compórtate!" Por alguna razón Darkness estaba seria. Quizás sea su condición como noble la que la hacía ser firme contra un ladrón de nobles con una recompensa tan alta. "Mira Droit, o cual sea tu nombre, si nos acompañas por las buenas, devuelves lo robado y te disculpas, puedo encargarme de que las cosas acaben aquí sin..."

"Desafortunadamente, me niego a eso. Hay cosas que simplemente no podré devolver, y cosas que prefiero no devolver. Aun así, puedo pedir las disculpas e irme sin luchar, aunque para eso ustedes deben mantenerse alejados de mi camino."

"Oye, no te hagas el genial, "Gonzo-kun"."

"¡Ha! ¿También sabes de eso? Sólo para que sepas, es un seudónimo que me puse hace un tiempo, pero está bien, puedes usarlo en lugar de mi nombre. No tengo problemas con eso."

"No perderé tiempo preguntándote por tus motivos, pero me gustaría preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué te uniste a nuestro equipo? Si tienes una habilidad especial y eres un experto entonces deberías haber podido hacer esto tú sólo."

"No realmente. Verás, el poder que recibí consiste en la manipulación de la realidad, por lo que yo soy lo que podrías llamar como "reality warper"."

"... (¿¡Pero qué demonios con esa habilidad tan rotaaaa!? ¿¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE QUIEREN QUE ME ENFRENTE A ALGUIEN ASÍ!?)"

"Desafortunadamente, sólo funciona con una cosa a la vez, por lo que si la uso una segunda vez entonces la primera se deshace. Tuve muchos problemas tratando de aprender a usar dos a la vez, en especial cuando trataba de hacer que 'mis heridas sanen' para después tratar de 'hacer algo que me dé la victoria', pues con lo segundo se deshacía lo primero y volvía estar herido."

"... (Entonces, es sólo una habilidad que suena útil pero que resulta tener puntos ciegos, ¿no? Me preguntó qué clase de Dios te habrá dado algo así de engañoso.)"

"Por lo tanto, tenía mis límites. Romper el muro de la entrada no era algo que yo pudiese hacer por mi cuenta, así que use mi poder para 'verme como alguien que conocía' y unirme al único grupo que sabía que podía ayudarme. Aunque me sorprendió un poco ver a un japonés buscando compañeros en lugar de derrotando monstruos o ganando prestigio por sus poderes superiores, me sorprendió aún más ver a la misma diosa que me dio mi poder en el mismo equipo."

"... (Respuesta obtenida.)"

"Afortunadamente no me reconoció... del todo. Supo que era japonés y me preguntó al respecto a solas un día, pero no reconoció que poder usaba ni sospechó que ustedes no sabían de mi origen."

"... (Tengo que golpear a esa idiota irresponsable más tarde.)"

"Pero eso me ayudó. Pude usar mis otras habilidades que practiqué en estos años para superar misiones con ustedes, y logré romper lo que bloqueaba el paso a este castillo. Tenía planeado irme después de esta misión pensando en evitar que sepan de mis problemas personales, pero supongo que no se puede hacer nada ahora mismo. En cuanto a Megumin y Aqua, dejé algo de dinero y un cristal de magia en la mochila que dejé atrás, junto con un licor fuerte para que lo disfrutara por un tiempo."

"¿¡Entonces si fuiste tú!? ¡Tú pusiste algo en el vino para que Aqua se durmiera!" Grito Darkness reaccionando ante esa posibilidad.

"No. Era un licor fuerte normal. ¿Acaso ella se lo bebió todo tan rápido? Rayos, se supone que eso dura normalmente una semana y puede embriagar en pocos tragos."

"Oh, así que era eso. Perdón por acusarte."

Un silencio algo incómodo surgió de eso.

"Como sea, el punto es que no pueden detenerme de irme, pero si no me causan problemas les dejaré quedarse con estos tesoros." Dijo finalmente el impostor de nombre falso mostrando una bolsa con oro y joyas.

"Espera un momento. Si realmente podemos quedarnos con eso, ¿entonces que viniste a robar?"

"Son simplemente pertenencias."

"¿Pertenencias? Pero también atacaste a algunos nobles." Mencionó Darkness.

"Algunas de mis cosas terminaron en manos de nobles, otras en manos de bandidos con los que tuve que negociar. Lo que vine a buscar aquí me lo quitó un demonio enmascarado hace meses y sólo me dio este mapa. Pero tranquilos, la gran mayoría de lo que era mío ya está en mi posesión, y lo poco que queda no hará daño a nadie por perderlo."

"¿Demonio enmascarado?" Murmuró Kazuma. "(Probablemente se trató de una broma de Vanir cuando todavía era un general del Rey demonio y prefería molestar a la gente en lugar de matarla. Quizás sea mejor no decirle que hago negocios con él.)"

"Como sea, aquí nos despedimos. Dejaré esta bolsa aquí, y adiós." Dijo despidiéndose.

"¡Hey, espera!"

"¡Si, espera! ¿Crees que te dejaremos irte así como así?" Dijo el paladín preparándose para ser una muralla impenetrable.

"No olviden mi poder para alterar la realidad. Será pequeño, pero puedo hacer cosas como esta. 'Más velocidad'."

Con esas palabras, el japonés corrió a gran velocidad, pasando fácilmente a través de ambos sin que pudieran reaccionar.

Volteándose, volvió a despedirse, casi burlándose.

Pero Kazuma no podía dejarlo irse así como así.

"¡Steal!" Gritó activando su mejor hechizo.

Su objetivo era detener al otro chico. Kazuma podía sentirse orgulloso de su buena suerte, por lo que quizás pudiese robar aquello que era tan importante y de ese modo hacer que se detenga.

Sin embargo, aunque sí logró robar algo, ese algo no detuvo al otro. Gonzo aún huía mientras Kazuma y Darkness se quedaron atrás.

La mano que sujetaba el objeto robado tembló ante su incapacidad para detenerlo, y estuvo a punto de maldecir y lanzar el objeto al suelo cuando de pronto Darkness habló.

"No te preocupes Kazuma, los guardias detendrán al ladrón. Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que tienes allí? Parece un libro, pero no puedo leer sus letras."

Ante la duda, Kazuma vio lo que tenía entre manos.

Más que un libro, era una revista. Una revista bastante especial para cualquier varón de entre 15 y 30 años.

Por cierto, Kazuma tenía entre 15 y 30 años, por lo que abrió esa revista de forma casi instintiva.

"¿¡P-Pero que es eso, y por qué lo estás viendo ahora mismo!?" Gritó Darkness totalmente avergonzada.

"¡Lo siento lo hice sin pensar!" Respondió de golpe Kazuma cerrando la revista.

Nota mental, incluso si es por curiosidad, abrir una revista para adultos cerca de una chica no es algo bonito.

Algo que tampoco fue muy bonito fue el grito ahogado y distante del japonés que había estado huyendo.

"¡ahhhhhh! ¡No está!"

Tras el grito, el otro chico regresó también corriendo y se paralizó al ver lo que Kazuma tenía en sus manos.

"porque tu... ¿¡Porque tú tienes esa revista!? ¿¡Por qué no robaste el oro y joyas de la bolsa, pero si la revista!?"

"¿Estabas usando los bienes materiales para evitar que Kazuma pudiese robar eso? Pues, no sé por qué quieres algo indecente como eso, ¡pero una estrategia así no funcionará con él!"

Bueno, es cierto que las habilidades de ladrón de Kazuma están personalizadas para tomar el objeto más indecente en propiedad del objetivo, o un objeto de valor si este no posee nada así. Es una suerte que su oponente no fuese una mujer.

"De acuerdo, creo que te subestimé. ¿Qué te parece este trato? Te doy lo que tengo en la bolsa por esa revista. No es un mal trato."

"No quiero. Y en todo caso, ¿de dónde la conseguiste? Con una de estas yo podría abandonar Axel por un tiempo sin sentirme tan ansioso por dejar esa tienda."

"No sé de qué tienda estás hablando, pero la revista la tuve que hacer yo mismo. Sabía dibujar antes y volví a practicar aquí, y conseguí los materiales para hacerla. Pero no tengo copias de mis obras, así que perder una me es inaceptable."

"¿La hiciste tú mismo?" Con curiosidad, Kazuma revisó la revista. Ciertamente el papel era de buena calidad y algunos trazos parecían algo desprolijos, por lo que era obvio que fue hecho por una sola persona a lápiz y papel. Las páginas estaban unidas en el centro por...

"¿¡Por qué te pones a ver eso en un momento como este!?" Interrumpió Darkness cubriendo su rostro.

"¡Lo siento no estaba viendo las partes indecentes esta vez!" Respondió Kazuma asustado.

Nota mental, pese a todo, Darkness es una chica y sigue sin ser bonito abrir una revista indecente frente a una chica.

"¡No me ignoren! Como sea, podría tomar la revista por la fuerza si quisiera, pero les estoy dando la oportunidad de evitar luchar contra mí. ¿Por qué no aceptan?"

"¡Nunca! Por mi honor como parte de la familia Dustiness, ¡No me retiraré!"

"¿De cuál honor estás hablando?" Murmuró Kazuma.

Mientras esos dos se preparaban, Kazuma pensaba en un modo de detenerlos, pues a diferencia de los demás, él no quería capturar a Droit, o Gonzo, o como se llame.

Aunque parecía actuar como siempre, en realidad Kazuma tenía su propio plan. Un plan que quizás él y sólo él tenía en ese momento.

Incluso si los había utilizado para sus propios fines, todavía los había ayudado mucho en las misiones. Incluso si al final no llegó a ser tan bueno como Takanashi, todavía estaba por encima del promedio de compañeros.

'Ese chico debía tener sus razones' pensó Kazuma.

Y si, las tuvo. Y tuvo el valor de cumplir con ellas a pesar de que habría un precio a pagar.

Eso era ser valiente, y Kazuma respetaba eso.

Pero si ese tipo huía, se encontraría con los guardias, y a partir de ahí se volvería imposible ayudarlo a huir.

También estaba el asunto de la revista, pero eso podía arreglarse si se tranquiliza y lo hablaban.

"Muy bien, por ahora, hablémoslo y..."

"'Más suerte', ¡Steal!" Gritó el otro y activo su hechizo de ladrón. La revista indecente llegó a sus manos fácilmente, probablemente debido a su reciente mejora en la suerte.

"¡Oye, detente! ¡Steal!" Kazuma también lanzó su hechizo. El objeto que obtuvo hizo que Gonzo respondiera nuevamente.

"¡Steaal!"

"¡Steal!"

"¡Steal!"

"¡Steal!"

De seguir así, ganaría el que tuviera mayor poder mágico, o sea Gonzo, pero la paladín estaba acercándose mientras el intercambio de técnicas se daba. Debido a eso, Gonzo decidió usar una nueva estrategia. Apuntó una mano a Kazuma (quien poseía la revista en ese momento) y con otra a Darkness, quien se acercaba de a poco para rodearlo y cortarle la salida.

"¡Doble STEAAL!" Gritó activando el hechizo en sus dos manos. En una mano estaba la revista indecente. En la otra, había una prenda de vestir femenina también algo indecente.

"¿¡Uhgghh!?" Darkness comió y se retorció un poco tratando de cubrir la parte en la que faltaba ropa (aunque de hecho no se veía nada porque tenía más ropa encima) y Gonzo empezó a correr.

"¡Aún no he terminado! ¡Steal!" Kazuma activó su hechizo una vez más en su dirección, y robó lo más indecente que llevaba en sus manos.

El aventurero miró lo que obtuvo con una mirada vacía y luego se lo lanzó a Darkness quien veía a Kazuma avergonzada.

"Asegúrate de ponértelo más tarde, por ahora vayamos por él."

"Ejem, sí." Dijo guardando su ropa interior en un espacio de su armadura. Probablemente el traje no tenía bolsillos, así que Kazuma no le presto mucha atención.

Ambos persiguieron al criminal con 50 millones de recompensa a paso normal. Kazuma estaba algo agotado por usar Steal tantas veces y Darkness no aumentaba su velocidad mientras se veía incómoda. Probablemente correr hacia que sienta todavía más rozamiento o algo así.

Sin embargo el otro tampoco estaba muy lejos. Quizás todavía tenía la mejora en suerte en lugar de velocidad para evitar que Kazuma usara Steal nuevamente. Eso significaba que los dos podrían alcanzarlo pronto simplemente con seguirle el paso, pues él tampoco era muy rápido.

Al notar esto, Gonzo sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa de tela pequeña y esparció su contenido en el suelo. Kazuma no necesito usar su visión nocturna para saber lo que eran, pues rebotaron en el suelo con un sonido metálico.

"¡Púas! Darkness, dame un momento, en seguida alejare las púas con mi magia." Dijo Kazuma levantando su mano derecha.

"No hay tiempo Kazuma."

"¿Eh?"

"Si usas tu magia perderemos tiempo. ¡Tenemos que atraparlo sin importar qué!" Contestó Darkness aumentando su velocidad.

De este modo, Darkness corrió sobre un suelo lleno de púas, algunas de las cuales se clavaron en sus pies y la hicieron saltar y tropezarse, cayendo (Como era de esperar) sobre más púas. Como si no fuese suficiente, ella rodó en el suelo como si pensase que de ese modo se quitaría púas, cuando de hecho sólo conseguía que se le clavasen más.

Sea cual sea el caso, al menos libró el camino de púas y Kazuma pudo ahorrarse su magia. Ni se molestó en ayudar a su compañera caída.

"Heh... humillada, traicionada y herida con púas, hah... ¡y ahora abandonada!...hah... este día está mejorando a cada momento."

Kazuma ignoró esto y continuó corriendo. Quizás con suerte podría alcanzarlo y advertirle de los guardias.

* * *

"Hah… maldición, nunca creí que una vida sedentaria pudiera causarme problemas como ahora… hah."

"No te preocupes Satou Kazuma-san. Nos encargaremos del resto." Dijo Sena quien estaba acompañada de guardias.

Ahora mismo, Kazuma estaba en la puerta de entrada al castillo, Droit/Gonzo estaba en donde antes estaba el muro con barrera anti magia, y tanto la fiscal del reino, como algunos guardias y soldados, como también sus otras dos compañeras estaban rodeando la entrada. Megumin ya podía estar de pie, y Aqua seguía durmiendo. Quizás la loli pensó que sería mejor dejarla durmiendo para que no cause más problemas.

Kazuma había fallado en su intento de evitar que su traidor compañero se encontrase con los guardias, por lo que la posibilidad de facilitarle el escape era muy baja. Aun así, Satou Kazuma no era la clase de persona que no pudiese pensar en alguna alternativa si hacía falta.

"(Demonios, esto no está bien. Quizás si me acerco con mi habilidad de sigilo e intento atacarlo pueda decirle algún plan sin que los otros escuchen o sospechen, pero tendría que actuar rápido. Muy bien, creo que podre ir ahora…)"

Pero mientras pensaba en cómo hacer las cosas bien, alguien cuya presencia solía significar desastres apareció. O más bien, se despertó.

"Uhmhhhyuuuhhhh… ¿uhm? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?"

Aun adormilada, Aqua miro a su alrededor con curiosidad, y enfoco su mirada en los guardias, en Kazuma y en el objetivo de ambos bandos.

"¿Ah? ¿No es ese Kazuma? Oh, ya veo, no necesitan explicarme la situación. Kazuma hizo algo estúpido y los guardias lo persiguieron, y llegó hasta aquí para que Droit lo proteja, y por eso es que ahora mismo él está entre los guardias y Kazuma, para protegerlo. Realmente no me equivocaba ayer cuando dije que eras el mejor compañero de todos. Sólo te falta ser parte del culto de Axis… ¿Por qué no te unes ahora? Yo podría…"

"¡Ya cierra la boca maldita diosa inútil! ¡Si solo vas a despertar para decir estupideces entonces vete a dormir nuevamente!" Le grito Kazuma quien aún cansado podía oír las estupideces que Aqua decía.

"… ¡Wahhh! ¡Apenas me despierto y Kazuma ya me grita! ¡Muy bien, se cuándo no me quieren, así que me iré a dormir! ¡Humph!" Con esas palabras, Aqua se echó en el suelo y se cubrió con su bufanda extra larga.

Pocos segundos después ya estaba respirando tranquilamente.

"¿¡Se durmió tan facilmenteeee!?"

"(Ahora que lo pienso, lo cierto es que ella vio a Droit aun cuando su apariencia ya no estaba alterada. Me pregunto qué clase de mentira le habrá dicho para que Aqua no piense que él tiene alguna habilidad o arma especial.)" Pensó Kazuma.

Pero bueno, ahora que Aqua estaba fuera del campo, Kazuma podía actuar sin miedo de que ella lo arruine o interfiera. Tendría que dar explicaciones a Darkness después, pero ella lo entendería si se tomaba su tiempo. Y si fallaba, solo le haría bromas hasta que dejase de quejarse.

"(Muy bien, hare mi movimiento cuando estén hablando. Sé cómo funcionan los arrestos del gobierno y sé que primero te envían un discurso sobre la responsabilidad y la seguridad.)"

"A juzgar por tu apariencia, veo que ya revelaste tu identidad. Aun así, te daré la oportunidad de venir con nosotros calmadamente y explicarte, pues podrías ser una víctima de las circunstancias." Dijo Sena tratando de apelar a la duda para obtener la rendición de Gonzo.

"Lo dije en el castillo y lo repetiré ahora." Dijo volteándose, lo cual hizo que Kazuma no pudiese empezar a acercarse. "No aceptaré que me encarcelen. Si, robé todas esas cosas, pero no es algo por lo que deba arrepentirme."

"Entonces no nos dejas más opción. Te arrestaremos en nombre de la justicia y el bienestar del pueblo. ¡Hazte responsable de tus acciones y acepta tu castigo!"

"He he, me pregunto sobre eso. Desafortunadamente, ahora mismo no tengo muchas armas ni herramientas, por lo que tendrán que dejarme ir por las buenas."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haremos?"

"Fácil, no les daré otra opción. 'Un hechizo de explosión en el cielo'."

"¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?" Preguntó Sena.

"…." Kazuma no se creyó lo que acababa de oír.

Pero empezaron a entenderlo poco después. Una enorme acumulación de magia se juntó en el cielo, a veinte metros por encima de Gonzo. Los guardias y Sena se preocuparon y supieron que algo andaba mal. Pero Kazuma y Megumin, quienes también veían la escena entendieron lo jodidos que estaban.

"Ah… ahhhhh… ¡Aahhhhhhhhh! ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Es imposible, un hechizo de explosión se está realizando en el aire! ¡Debe haber algún archi mago cerca cantando el hechizo, lo sé, tiene que haberlo!"

"(No lo hay, su poder puede alterar la realidad, por lo que puede crear un hechizo de explosión en el cielo con solo decir 'un hechizo de explosión en el centro'. ¡Esto es malo! ¡Si sigue así, nos volara a todos en poco más de un minuto!)"

"Tienen dos opciones, todos huimos o todos morimos. ¿No es muy difícil elegir, verdad?"

* * *

 **Si, esto se está poniendo algo largo, pero prometo que la siguiente será la última parte. Lo que ocurre es que puse música de shingeki no kyojin para inspirarme y terminé creando algo muy largo y muy épico sin darme cuenta.**

 **Lo del poder que le puse era algo que ya había pensado desde hace tiempo, pero lo había imaginado al principio como la habilidad para crear ilusiones, pero cuando pensé en que podría ser un alterador de la realidad la idea se me quedo y lo modifiqué de ese modo. Además, un ilusionista no tendría las debilidades que un reality warper posee, aunque en cierto modo este tipo de personaje tiene mejores poderes. Sin duda sería una elección que cualquiera intentaría si se le diera a elegir, aunque si sería un problema lo de anular un cambio para activar otro cambio.**

 **Aun así, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que se pudiese entender como funciona el poder de este personaje. Y si lo piensan bien, sigue siendo un poder que mas allá de su gran versatilidad, no podría derrotar a un jefe del rey demonio. Como prácticamente todo lo que los dioses ofrecen.**


	12. Realmente, no necesitamos a otro mas

**Finalmente, no saben cuánto batallé para tener esto hecho. Por la fecha navideña estuve a punto de plantearme el hacer un especial de navidad basado en la película de "el extraño mundo de Jack" o "pesadilla en nochebuena" pero cambiando a Jack por Vanir, pero aunque la idea era prometedora, sabía que no lo lograría a tiempo. Y me iré en un viaje de vacaciones de verano este mismo día, así que tampoco podía distraerme, o terminaría posponiendo el final un mes entero.**

 **Pero realmente, este OC se está llevando más protagonismo que Taka, quien fue mencionado en más de una ocasión fuera de su mini arco. Pero aquí se termina su apogeo.**

 **Y les aviso, si pensaban que Darkness estaba teniendo protagonismo entonces sólo lean esto, pues puse todo lo que me quedaba de mente en desarrollar su perversión en pocos diálogos.**

 **Y en un consejo aparte, recomendaría oír la banda sonora de Shingeki no kyojin mientras leen la primera mitad de esto.**

* * *

Repasemos la situación. En un círculo imaginario de 30 metros de diámetro, se encuentran Kazuma en un extremo, Droit/Gonzo en el centro, y guardias más una diosa durmiente y una loli fan de las explosiones del extremo opuesto al aventurero.

Un poder OP trampa obtenido por renacer en este mundo permitió la liberación de un hechizo explosión en el cielo, y por lo visto, ese hechizo iba a liberarse si no se le permitía al tramposo escapar y librarse de los guardias.

Si los guardias huían para estar a salvo, él podría desactivar ese hechizo y usar sus habilidades para esconderse aprovechando que lo habrían perdido de vista. Pero si lo mantenían vigilado, la explosión los mataría a todos.

No solo estaban dentro del rango de la explosión, estaban literalmente dentro del área de explosión directa, y aun si huían con todas sus fuerzas los golpearía la onda expansiva. Aun así, huir les permitiría sobrevivir.

Pero aunque las explosiones con las que Kazuma y su equipo estaban acostumbrados se realizaban en un minuto, esto era debido a la gran habilidad de Megumin para cantar el hechizo, juntar la magia suficiente y lanzar la explosión. Por lo general llegaban a tomar de dos a tres minutos el cargar y lanzar el hechizo, y no era tan potente como el que Megumin podría activar.

Pero aun así sería suficiente para arrasar con todo en esa área.

En esos dos o tres minutos de carga todo debía decidirse.

"¿Y bien? ¿Ya han decidido?" Se burló el japonés causante de la situación.

"¿¡Ghhh!?"

"¡No te vuelvas loco Droit!" Gritó Kazuma desde atrás. Después de ver esto ya había abandonado la idea de salvarlo. O por lo menos no iba a aplicarla hasta salvarse él mismo.

"Solo para que quede claro, Droit no es mi nombre real. Gonzo tampoco lo es, pero creo que es más adecuado que me llames por ese nombre."

"Muy bien, Gonzo, seamos francos, ¿te divertiste con nosotros, no? Haciendo misiones, bebiendo en el bar, viendo a Aqua huir de criaturas que ella misma atrajo en lugar de pensar que ella los supera en casi todos los aspectos. Estoy seguro de que te divertías en esos momentos."

"…"

"Y puedo entender que quieras que nadie te moleste. Si yo fuera alguien con un poder así, tampoco dudaría en solo abrirme paso por la fuerza cuando las cosas no van bien. Pero huir así solo aumentará tu recompensa y llegarás al punto de no poder estar tranquilo en ningún lugar. ¿Realmente quieres eso?"

"Pues… no, pero…"

"Pero nada. Solo he estado en prisión esperando un juicio por algo que resulto bien, pero puedo decirlo como neet que soy. Incluso si es en un lugar frío, una vida tranquila sin nadie que te moleste vale la pena."

"Aun así…"

"Si estas preocupado por tus cosas entonces te las guardaré y no dejare que nadie más las toque hasta que pagues por tu deuda con la sociedad. Luego… luego puedes volver a pedir ser parte del equipo. No tendré problemas en aceptarte."

"K-Kazuma-kun… tu…"

"Muy bien. Lo único que debes hacer es quitar el hechizo de explosión que…"

"… tu todavía estás pensando en la revista, ¿verdad?"

"…no negaré que todavía pienso en ella, pero también tengo que pensar en lo que tengo justo encima." Dijo señalando el cúmulo de magia encima de su cabeza.

A juzgar por la forma que tenía, debía de ir por la mitad, así que les quedaba poco más de un minuto antes de la liberación.

"Entonces, ¿Qué dices?"

"… pues…"

"¡Detente ahí, no dejare que te vaya… ¿Kazuma, que está pasando?"

La que dijo esto no fue nadie más que Darkness, quien se había quitado las púas y alcanzó a llegar a la escena.

"¡Gonzo acaba de invocar una explosión y dice que la va a detonar si no lo dejamos ir! ¡Por favor no hagas nada estúpido y…!"

"¿¡Ahora una explosión!? ¿Cuánto más piensa atacarme…? Muy bien, si incluso tienes eso pues lo aceptare. ¡Adelante! ¡Intenta detonar esa explosión sobre mí!"

"¿¡Estás loca!?"

"¡Ustedes guardias, tomen a Aqua y Megumin y llévenselas lejos! Kazuma, tu entra al castillo. Yo me quedare aquí y me mantendré firme. ¡Soy Dustiness fon Lalatina y no cederé!"

"¡…!" Los guardias y soldados, al oír esas valerosas palabras, se decidieron finalmente. Antes estaban debatiéndose entre huir y quedarse, y no sabían que hacer, pero al ir esas palabras corrieron, pero no por cobardía, sino para defender a las demás.

"Como maga que reina sobre el campo de las explosiones, es mi deber estar aquí hasta el final. Asegúrense de que Aqua sobreviva para usar resurrección en nosotros." Dijo Megumin decidida a quedarse, incluso si no le quedaba poder alguno que pudiera cambiar el resultado.

"O-oigan, ¿es en serio? Ella es una noble, ¿la van a dejar morir aquí?" Preguntó Gonzo algo asustado. "Y tú, deberías ser más auto consciente. Incluso si me deshago de la explosión, todavía tengo mi poder. Y mi experiencia en el equipo me dice que tú no tienes habilidad de combate real."

"No, lo único que tú tienes es un poder para cambiar la realidad, poderes de aventurero y la esperanza de que cuando se te acaben las opciones yo ya no pueda levantarme, porque si no…"

"¡G-genial, esa frase fue muy genial!" Grito Megumin emocionada con sus ojos brillando.

"…porque si no… ¡Umh! No puedo dejar de imaginarlo, ¿Qué le harás a mi cuerpo si llego a ser incapaz de levantarme?"

"¡Deja tus fetiches para después, cállate y deja que se vaya, no quiero morir otra vez!" Rogó Kazuma desesperado.

"¡R-realmente lo hare! Y usare mi habilidad para mejorar mi defensa al máximo en el último instante para sobrevivir, por lo que las únicas víctimas serán tus amigos. Incluso si después los reviven, ¿podrás verlos a la cara incluso si eres la causante de sus muertes?"

"Este abuso verbal, y la idea de ser vista como un monstruo por mis propios amigos, tarde o temprano me usaran con más rudeza en las misiones y querrán dejarme sola más seguido, luego querrán abandonarme por no quererme más y yo les rogare que me dejen quedarme, y tendré que mantenerlos, pero mi padre me desheredara y tendré que obtener dinero con mi cuerpo y… ¡Humhmmmmm!"

Mientras Darkness fantaseaba sobre un futuro trágicamente oscuro, la concentración de magia en el cielo se volvió inestable, lo que significaba que la explosión estaría próxima. Probablemente quedaban cerca de cinco segundos.

Megumin vio la escena desde una distancia adecuada para ver todo lo que ocurría.

"Adelante, usa tu explosión. ¡Vamos, ahora es el momento!" Darkness se emocionó al máximo.

Gonzo balbuceó algo cuando vio con espanto el rostro de Darkness.

"¡Maldición!" Kazuma gritó una maldición.

Lo último que oyó Kazuma fue un pequeño chasquido antes de que todo se oscureciera.

* * *

"...¿¡!?"

De pronto, abrí los ojos en un sitio oscuro pero a la vez iluminado. Estaba sentado en una silla, y frente a mí había una bella chica de cabello blanco en un sillón.

"Satou Kazuma, tu vida a llegado a su fin... otra vez."

"Eris-sama..."

Ya veo. Volví a morir.

"Ehm, ¿y las demás?" Pregunté a la diosa.

"Ellas están bien." Dijo esbozándome una sonrisa.

"Que alivio..."

Saber que estaban bien, o que al menos Aqua estaba bien me garantizaba una resurrección apenas las cosas se tranquilizasen. Sólo debía esperar unos momentos aquí y charlar un rato si hacía falta hasta que me revivieran.

Pero...

¡ESE MALDITO DROIT, O GONZO, O LO QUE SEA ME LAS VA A PAGAR!

"… Megumin estaba lejos, y Darkness no es alguien de quien deba preocuparme. Aunque la hare llorar de forma humillante por hacer que Gonzo usase esa explosión."

"Ehm, por favor, no hables sobre maltratar a mis creyentes frente a mí. Además, no hubo ninguna explosión." Dijo Eris tratando de mantener su sonrisa.

"¿Eh?"

"En realidad…" Eris dio una larga respiración y exhalación antes de proseguir, aun con su sonrisa. "la verdad es que moriste por el shock de creer que morirías en una explosión."

"… Eh?"

"Kkkkkk…" Eris miro hacia otro lado mientras apretaba los labios.

Oh, ya veo.

No me sonreía para tranquilizarme. Se estaba aguantando la risa y esa sonrisa era lo que quedaba tras contenerse.

Que amable, tratando de no reírse de mi muerte.

"…"

"kkk…kk…"

"¡No es gracioso!"

"kk, ya lo sé… la muerte nunca es graciosa, ni siquiera cuando la persona en cuestión termina ensuciando sus pantalones mientras colapsa con una expresión ridícula, ¡Puh!" Eris realmente se estaba esforzando por no reírse.

Pero que diosa tan amable. Aunque probablemente se reirá cuando esté sola.

"Bueno, ignorando eso, ¿podríais decirme a qué te refieres con eso de que no hubo ninguna explosión?"

"Bueno, en el último instante ese japonés chasqueó los dedos para deshacer la explosión formándose, poco después del chasquido tú caíste al suelo, lo que hizo que el chico se confundiera, pero unos segundos después Darkness entendió la situación y procedió a atacarlo. No puedo decir en voz alta lo que mi fiel creyente sufrió en esa pelea, pero terminó con ella como ganadora y ese japonés herido en el suelo."

"¿En serio? Wow, sé que es resistente, pero enfrentar a alguien así... aunque no entiendo, con personas con poderes así, ¿por que el Rey demonio todavía no ha sido derrotado?"

"Bueno, depende mucho de como se usen esos poderes. Sólo para que quede claro, Mitsurugi Kyouya es más fuerte que el que enfrentarse recién."

"¿Lo es? ¿Ese papanatas? Se que va por ahí derrotando dragones de un sólo golpe, pero es un tarado."

"Como dije, depende su como se usen los poderes. Como sea, Aqua-sempai está reviviendo tu cuerpo, aunque decidió mojarlo con magia de agua para limpiarlo un poco antes de acercarse."

"Entonces, ¿nos despedimos aquí?"

"Eso creo." Dijo rascando su mejilla timidamente.

"Entonces..."

"[¡Kazuma, ya revivi tu cuerpo, puedes regresar ahora!]"

"(¿¡Tenía que llamar justo ahora!? Iba a pedirle a Eris ser parte del equipo como heroína ortodoxa.)"

"Supongo que ya debes irte, pero antes de que te vayas, déjame darte un Consejo divino."

"E-esta bien."

Un Consejo divino. Y de una diosa de verdad, por lo que debía de ser bueno.

"Aprecia a los compañeros que tienes ahora y que han luchado junto a ti, en lugar de buscar apoyo en gente que no conoces."

"Espera un momento, lo que quieres decir es..."

"Quita la carta de admisión del gremio. No atraerás a nadie que realmente te ayude de ese modo, y si sigues tu camino eventualmente encontrarás gente que se unirá unirá ti sin necesidad de estar en el mismo equipo."

"Esta bien. Ya pensaba en hacer algo así de todas formas." Dijo Kazuma antes de ser elevado por una luz blanca y ser revivido.

Quizás debía apreciar más a sus compañeros.

* * *

Cuando despertó, Kazuma estaba acostado, con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Aqua, quien lo miraba con una mirada tierna.

Kazuma no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco.

"(Cuando esta en silencio, Aqua realmente se ve bella y confiable.)"

"Kazuma, mi pobre Kazuma. Es increíble que nuevamente hayas muerto por ser un neet cobarde. ¿Pero qué ha pasado con el Kazuma que murió devorado por un jefe del Rey demonio, o decapitado por el Shogun del invierno? Estas regresando a como eras antes Kazuma, pero no te preocupes, el dinero puede hacer que incluso un neet sin gracia como tú pueda vivir con compañía, por lo que..."

"¡Debí pedirle a Eris ser parte del equipo! ¡Ella si es una diosa!"

"¿¡Haaahhhhhhh!? ¿Todavía sigues con eso? Si hasta te reviví, ¿y así es como me pagas? ¡Lo decidí, no usaré mi magia en ti! De hecho, ¡no usaré mi magia en nadie que no me venere como es debido!"

"¡Entonces vuelve a Alcanretia y usa "heal" en todos, quizás puedas restaurar las neuronas que les faltan!"

"¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mis hijos! Como diosa que soy, no perdonarme ninguna ofensa a la familia que es el culto de Axis."

Si, era una belleza confiable cuando estaba en silencio, pero cuando hablaba no era para más que soltar estupideces. Y ahora mismo, la fasti-diosa estaba atacando a Kazuma.

Y como defensor de la igualdad de género, Kazuma no dudó en usar Drain touch por sorpresa Y luego arremeter con magia de frío, tierra y viento.

Un poco más lejos, Megumin consolaba a una Darkness que lloriqueaba acerca de como durante la pelea su ropa interior escondida en su armadura había terminado volando hacia los guardias, quienes en un intento de consolarla le decían que era ropa interior bastante madura y de alta calidad.

Y mucho más lejos, Sena y un grupo de guardias y soldados se llevaban al golpeado Gonzo, mientras intentaban olvidar la imagen del héroe de Axel con loos pantalones mojados.

Las cosas volvían a la normalidad para este irregular grupo de chiflados.

 **¿El fin?**

Todavía no, aún falta algo.

Ese mismo día, Kazuma fue al gremio de a entierros para quitar el panfleto que habían puesto tiempo atrás, pero en el tablero en donde lo había puesto no lo encontraba.

Mientras se preguntaba en donde podría estar, alguien fastidiosamente familiar lo llamó desde atrás.

"Hola Kazuma-kun, ¿Todavía estás buscando miembros nuevos? Porque aquí hay unos cuantos que querríamos intentarlo." Dijo Mitsurugi Kyouya señalando una mesa en la que estaban;

Una chica con orejas de zorro.

Un tipo que se veía en sus treintas con cabello púrpura largo y ropas ligeras.

Un joven apuesto con ropas y armas caras.

Una chica sin amigos con ojos rojos y cabello negro.

Y un chico rubio de ojos azules con ropas anaranjados y una bandada de Konoha en la frente.

Viendo a todos estos individuos, Kazuma actuó rápido.

Le arrancó el panfleto al japonés con la espada maldita y lo rompió con tres ángulos de cámara diferentes, para después gritar.

"¡YA LARGUENSEEEEEEEE!"

"¿¡POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?"

No iban a haber más miembros por un buen tiempo.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegó el fanfic. Perdón por cortar el final en tres partes, pero así me pareció mucho mejor que poner un sólo capítulo de casi 10000 palabras. Eso si, supongo que ahora saben como es que Kazuma terminó muerto... otra vez.**

 **Pero bueno, qué podría decir que no he dicho ya en mis anotaciones al principio y al final de los capítulos. Bueno, empezaré por un punto importante.**

 **Konosuba es un anime que me gustó bastante, y me sacó risas como pocos animes habían logrado sacarme hasta el momento, y su segunda temporada, vista de forma prácticamente semanal mientras estaba en emisión también me encantó. Pero la idea surgió de comparar la serie con otra serie que había empezado a ver ese mismo año; one piece.**

 **Verán, el mundo de Konosuba en ese entonces me parecía un mundo en expansión, y creí que el equipo Kazuma avanzaría por las ciudades, resolviendo/ocasionando problemas en ellas, y reuniendo a más personajes en lugar de quedarse con el grupo de cuatro. Sin embargo, la serie fue excelentemente hecha para que no tuvieran que hacer ese desarrollo cliché, y que la mayoría de lo que pasaba era en la misma ciudad o dirante viajes casuales que casi parecían vacaciones.**

 **En los momentos en los que decidí empezar el fanfic ya tenía otro en proceso, y como quería que ese otro fuera más serio, pero con toques de humor, decidí plasmar todo el humor que se me ocurría aquí. Pedir la participación de la gente me pareció además un buen toque por si me quedaba corto de ideas, pero además de funcionar como disparadores de ideas no logre construir nada solamente con ellos. No lo tomen a mal, me gusto que comentasen ya sea con apoyo o ideas, pero soy demasiado perfeccionista como para mandar un boceto. Y de hecho, algunas de las sugerencias hechas fueron mencionadas en ese mini-epílogo que hice basado en la niña sectaria.**

 **Como sea, creo que vale la pena mencionar algunas.**

 **La chica zorro era la kitsune, la que pensé que podría entrar por puro fetiche de Kazuma y salir por ser demasiado débil comparado con las demás.**

 **El tipo de pelo morado que mencioné tenía en mente que fuese un incubo, los cuales son la versión masculina de una sucubo. Mientras que la Loli sucubo queriendo pagar su deuda parecía cómico, el decir que su PADRE quería agradecerle a Kazuma trabajando para él, pero atrayendo los deseos de todos de forma inconsciente me pareció más cómico. Incluso Kazuma podría ser blanco de esto.**

 **El de las cosas caras iba a ser un noble que en una búsqueda de prestigio decidiese formar parte de un equipo que ya tuviese logros, sólo para terminar espantado por la relación entre esos compañeros de equipo.**

 **Mitaurugi y la chica sin amigos no necesitan presentación, y espero que no haga falta decir por que no serían parte del equipo sin importar sus habilidades.**

 **El rubio de ropa naranja era un cameo para indicar que tenía ideas bastante locas si esto fuese un crossover, pero que por suerte no lo es.**

 **La versión traducida esta avanzando más rápido que antes, y quizás, (aunque no prometo nada) tenga el siguiente capítulo pronto, por lo que esto no terminará al 100%, pero incluso así esto es hasta donde llegará.**

 **Y nuevamente, volveré a decirlo;**

 **FELICIDADES POR LLEGAR AL FINAL Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA DESDE EL CAPITULO 1 HACE CASI UN AÑO.**

 **Les deseo un próspero año nuevo, y que el nuevo proyecto de Konosuba para el 2018 sea la tercera temporada/Kono bakuen, aunque no descarto la posibilidad de una película.**


End file.
